


Rózsás sötétség

by Draconus_Diablo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Thriller, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconus_Diablo/pseuds/Draconus_Diablo
Summary: Kunzite&Zoisite (Sailor Moon), aRagyogó sötétségc. írásom folytatása. A fandom ismerete nélkül is érthető a két történet, ez a rész tulajdonképpen teljesen AU. Alapja a régi anime, nem pedig az újabb Crystal verzió.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Gyilkosság, Szereplő halála, Nemi erőszak, Kínzás, Erotikus tartalom, Durva nyelvezet"Vörösesszőke haja szétbomlott – vagy talán eredendően sem volt összefogva –, és vadítóan örvénylett körülötte. Rendezetlenné rendezte a kéj káosza. Álomszép volt… és kizárólag nekem volt álomszép.Körmeivel kusza, karmazsin mintákat karcolt mellkasomra. Megbélyegzett. Megbélyegzett önmagával ősidőktől fogva, életeken keresztül. Sohasem akarok tőle elszakadni. Sohasem fogom elveszíteni. Sosem hagyom el, és nem engedem, hogy elhagyjon. Abba… belehalnánk."Szemszög továbbra is Kunzite-sama E/1.További leírás az első fejezet fejlécében.A jogok teljes mértékben Takeucsi Naoko-t illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.Jó szórakozást! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kellékek:  
> \- Kunzite-sama és Zoisite – elvégre nélkülük meglehetősen nehéz lenne Kun&Zoi fic-et írni  
> \- Nephrite – csak… mert szexi  
> \- humorfaktor meg romantika némi kínzással vegyítve  
> \- egy végtelen memóriájú gyilkossági nyomozó  
> \- egy sorozatgyilkos, aki vörösesszőke fiúkra vadászik  
> \- titkok a Shitennou múltjából a Holdbéli Királyság időszakára vonatkozóan (kiderül többek között, hogy Kunzite és Nephrite miért utálják egymást ennyire – már amennyiben tényleg utálják egymást –, hogy miért tudott valójában Zoisite ellenállni az agymosásnak, és hogy miért nem akart emlékezni Jadeite)  
> \- részletes slash, néhol csúnya beszéd előfordul, valamint meglehetősen magas az egy főre jutó szexuális tartalmú célozgatások száma – különösen, amikor Nephrite is előkerül  
> \- a nemi erőszak csak említőleges, a többi figyelmeztetés viszont nem véletlenül van kint – vannak azért benne rossz-gonosz dolgok is  
> \- nyomokban Sailor Moont, pontosabban Tsukino Usagit tartalmazhat
> 
> A kockázatok és mellékhatások tekintetében kérdezze meg kezelőorvosát vagy gyógyszerészét! Az olvasás közben fellépő esetleges heves szívdobogásért, hasgörcsért, légszomjért és egyéb tünetekért felelősséget nem vállalok. Ja, nem árt a papírzsebkendőt sem előkészíteni…

Szereplők ~ Kiejtés (a képen milyen rózsa van a kezében)  
Kunzite ~ Kuntsu'aito (fehér rózsa)  
Zoisite ~ Zoisaito (rózsaszín rózsa)  
Nephrite ~ Nefuraito (vörös rózsa)  
Jadeite ~ Jedaito (sárga rózsa)

**[ Shitennou by Eclosion ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5a/d9/d1/5ad9d1fd86bb9bb2df734e1196c342fb.jpg) **

**Rózsás sötétség**

 

I. fejezet

**[ JASMINE THOMPSON – All Of Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUFQi93LMnA) **

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright 

_My head's under water_  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you 

_My head's under water_  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

_Give me all of you_  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard 

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you 

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh _

Amint az utolsó, immáron nem éhes vendég is távozott a parányi vendéglő területéről, azonnal az ajtóhoz léptem, egy hatalmas rúgást követően bezártam a zsebemből előhalászott kulccsal, majd elégedett mosollyal az arcomon kifelé fordítottam a "ZÁRVA" feliratú táblát.  
\- Még csak fél tizenkettő van – jegyezte meg némi szemrehányással a hangjában Kageshinou Katsone, állandó délutáni műszaktársam. – Ha a főnök rájön arra, hogy mindig minimum fél órával hamarabb lehúzod a redőnyt…

\- Nem fog rájönni, ha csak _te_ el nem kotyogod neki – néztem rá összehúzott szemöldökkel, aztán magamhoz ragadtam a sarokban lévő partvist. – El akarom érni az utolsó metrót, és egyébként is… az az idióta, aki éjnek idején ilyesfajta vackokat akar kajálni – mutattam fintorogva a nagyvonalúan ételnek nevezett, zsírban tocsogó gusztustalanságokra –, jobban jár, ha inkább éhen hal.

\- Ezek szerint továbbra sem kérsz a maradékból? – kérdezte sokkal inkább kijelentő hangsúllyal, miközben elővett a pult alól egy műanyag edényt, majd elkezdett válogatni a finomnak éppen nem nevezhető falatok között.   
Természetesen tisztában voltam azzal, hogy – szerencsére – vannak olyanok, akiknek ez ízlik, különben akár be is csukhattuk volna az üzletet, és valamilyen szinten meg is értettem, hogy Katsone-kun sosem hagyott ki egyetlen potyázást se, mivel nem igazán bővelkedett az anyagiak terén azonban… Bennünket sem vetett fel éppen a pénz, mégis inkább elsüllyedtem volna szégyenemben, minthogy valaha is efféle moslékkal térjek haza. Az én drága Zoisite-om ennél jobbat érdemelt… ezerszer jobbat.

\- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – De a helyedben a csípős rákot kihagynám… Pont azért annyira csípős, mert nem egészen friss…   
\- Köszönöm – biccentett hálásan pislogva.  
\- Ne köszönd! – legyintettem. – Csupán a legkevésbé sincsen kedvem a jövő héten egyedül húzni a műszakot – tettem hozzá szenvtelenül, majd hozzákezdtem végre a söprögetéshez.

\- Hazamehetsz – szólalt meg néhány másodpercet követően, miután alkalma nyílt megfigyelni még mindig nem túl szakszerű mozdulataimat. – Szívesen befejezem egyedül.  
\- Ahogy óhajtod – hajítottam el azonnal a seprűt, melynek nyele hangos koppanás kíséretében ütődött a halványsárga járólapnak, majd levetettem szintén halványsárga, rák- illetve kagylómintákkal tarkított köténykémet, és egy köszönést követően minden szívfájdalom nélkül hagytam magára a srácot. Ha már egyszer felajánlotta, ki vagyok én, hogy tiltakozzak?

Ki voltam… egy semmivé foszlott birodalom egykoron leghatalmasabb tábornoka… Beryl, ha nem pusztult volna el, most minden bizonnyal beledöglene a kárörömbe, hogy hajdani első emberét egy, a tulajdonosa által eufemisztikusan étteremnek titulált vendéglátó-ipari egység felszolgálójaként láthatja. Akárcsak Nephrite… bár ő sajnos életben maradt a hahotázás után, mindennek tetejébe nem átallotta az orrom alá dörgölni, hogy szerinte mekkora egy idióta vagyok. 

Persze! Mintha fordított esetben ő elfogadta volna tőlem a segítséget! Már az is meglehetősen megtépázta önbecsülésemet, hogy kénytelenek voltunk az ő – pontosabban a Sanjouin Masato nevű dúsgazdag alteregója – egyik lakásában meghúzni magunkat, mivel máskülönben pénz híján valamelyik tokiói park padjára kényszerültünk volna, ami még a kellemes nyári éjszakák ellenére sem volt éppen kívánatosnak mondható. 

Azt azonban már nem vette volna be a gyomrom, ha más téren is támogatott volna bennünket, így határozottan visszautasítottam a kapcsolatai révén szerzett – ennél lényegesen jobb és érdekfeszítőbb – állásokat, a garázsában parkoló autócsodákat, valamint azt is, hogy vásároljon nekünk egy, az övéhez hasonlatos óriási villát. Egyedül abba voltam hajlandó beletörődni, hogy finanszírozza a tanulmányainkat, mivel egyrészt kedvesem ezen a téren is a legjobbat érdemelte, másrészt tisztában voltam azzal, hogy valószínűleg még a hamut is mamunak fogom mondani, mire bármilyen melóval akár egy fél évre elegendő tandíjat is összegyűjtök… 

Ebből a nem kifejezetten rózsás helyzetből azt véltem egyedüli kiútnak, ha minél hamarabb megszerzem a diplomát, majd a saját kitartásomnak és tehetségemnek köszönhetően találok egy jól fizető munkát. Nem kisebb célt tűztem ki magam elé, mint elhelyezkedni a J-PARC-ban – a tokaii nagyenergiás részecskegyorsító komplexumban –, így mindössze egy hónap alatt elvégeztem az első, majd újabb egy hónap alatt a második szemesztert a Tokió Egyetem fizika szakán, és elhatároztam, hogy a későbbiekben a kvantumfizika felé fogok orientálódni. Még Beryl alattvalójaként sem foglalkoztam állandó jelleggel gonoszabbnál gonoszabb tervek kifundálásával, a szabadidőmben ugyanis inkább a hobbymnak – az alternatív dimenziók matematikai és részecskefizikai modellezésének – hódoltam, nem volt tehát ismeretlen számomra a tudomány világa.

Csakhogy időközben feléltük azt a pénzt, amit kedvesem annak idején a Sailor Moon álruhában végrehajtott jó cselekedeteivel jutalomként szerzett, és hiába nyertem ösztöndíjat, az az összeg sajnos nem fedezte a kiadásainkat. Nephrite természetesen kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy ismételten a segítőnk szerepében tetszelegjen, én azonban konkrétan elküldtem a fenébe, és határozottan közöltem vele, hogy képes vagyok egyedül is megoldani a helyzetet. 

Elkezdtem munkát keresni, és véletlen szerencse – már amennyiben ezt szerencsének lehet nevezni – folytán, mikor egy nap éppen egyik órámról rohantam a másikra, szó szerint beleütköztem egy fiatal srácba, aki első pillantásra Zoisite-ra emlékeztetett. Jobban megfigyelve észrevettem, hogy a haja néhány árnyalatnyival sötétebb, a szeme inkább olíva- semmint smaragdzöld, és az arca sem volt annyira szépséges, mint szerelmemé, de összességében véve igazán kellemes volt ránézni. 

A fiú sűrű elnézéskérések közepette – holott az egész az én sietségem miatt történt – szedegette össze a szerteszéjjel repült tankönyveimet, melyeket az idáig a kezemben szorongattam, mivel arra sem maradt időm, hogy a táskámba hajítsam őket. Valamelyik példány lapjai közül a földre hullottak az általam kiollózott álláshirdetések, mire a srác megkérdezte, hogy lenne-e kedvem felszolgálóként egy étteremben dolgozni, mert ha igen, akkor szívesen beajánlana maga mellé társnak. 

Túl sok kedvem nem volt ugyan hozzá, ám a Kageshinou Katsone néven bemutatkozó kölyök első látásra szimpatikusnak tűnt, és mivel nem kifejezetten sűrűn fordult elő, hogy egy embert rokonszenvesnek találtam volna, így rövid gondolkozást követően elfogadtam a lehetőséget. Lassan már egy hónapja, hogy vele együtt robotoltam, azonban jelen pillanatban úgy látszott, ez nem fog sokáig tartani.

Az egyetemi professzorom ugyanis körülbelül egy hete jelezte felém, hogy aggasztónak véli teljesítményem illetve lelkesedésem rohamos romlását, és mikor rákérdezett az okokra, kénytelen voltam vele őszinte lenni. Erre megjegyezte, hogy eddig úgy gondolta, az intelligencia mellé azért némi józan ész is társul, melynek cáfolatára én vagyok az élő bizonyíték, majd kijelentette, hogy a tehetségemet vétek lenne egy kajáldában elpocsékolni, így megpróbál szerezni számomra egy gyakornoki állást a J-PARC-nál, mivel van ott néhány ismerőse.

Ma mondta el, hogy törekvéseit siker koronázta, és július másodikával – azaz alig több mint egy hét múlva – már kezdhetek is a részecskegyorsítóban, egyelőre elsősorban inkább adminisztratív feladatokat ellátva. A professzor azonban arra biztatott, hogy igyekezzek majd megcsillogtatni a főnökeim előtt lenyűgöző tudásomat – ha már a személyiségemmel úgysem leszek képes elbűvölni őket –, és ezzel szinte azonnal elérhetem, hogy bevegyenek az egyik kutatási projektbe. Megköszöntem a segítségét, és biztosítottam arról, hogy nem okozok neki csalódást – mivel azzal magamnak is azt okoznék.

Az örömhírt rögtön meg kellett osztanom valakivel. Zoisite-ot nem szerettem volna zavarni tanítás közben – alighanem be sem engedtek volna a szigorú szabályok szerint működő iskola területére –, és bár először megfordult a fejemben, hogy felhívom Nephrite-ot, végül elvetettem az ötletet. Igaz, jól esett volna az orra alá dörgölni, hogy "lám, önerőből is sikerült", azonban… Miért kellett volna neki bármit is bizonyítanom…?

Végül Katsune-kunnak meséltem el a történteket, aki gratulált ugyan, ám nem tűnt túlságosan lelkesnek. Reakcióját leginkább annak tudtam be, hogy az ő felsőoktatási jelentkezését már kétszer utasították vissza… mondjuk, így legalább a két munkahelye – az egyik ugyebár az étterem, a másik meg az egyetem parkjának gondozása – révén lesz módja összegyűjteni a tandíjat mind a nyolc szemeszterre… Arról, hogy konkrétan milyen szakra szeretne menni, fogalmam sem volt, pedig bizonyára említette már – nem is egyszer.

Abban viszont biztos voltam, hogy Zoisite még nálam is boldogabb lesz, ha meghallja az újságot, és én már alig vártam, hogy végre hazaérjek. Mikor leszálltam a metróról, hirtelen belém nyilallt egy sejtelem. Határozottan az az érzésem támadt, mintha elfelejtettem volna valamit… valami feltehetően fontosat, de akárhogy erőltettem is az agyamat, képtelen voltam rájönni, mi lehet az a dolog. 

Átvágtam a parkon, és mikor elhaladtam néhány rózsabokor mellett, ez az érzés még erőteljesebbé vált. Megtorpantam. Ha legalább tudtam volna, hogy egyáltalán milyen dátumot írunk ma! Megtapogattam a zsebeimet, hogy a mobilom segítségével tájékozódjak erről, majd rezignáltan megállapítottam magamban – mint a nap folyamán már számtalanszor –, hogy a készüléket bizony a reggeli rohanásban az éjjeliszekrényen felejtettem. 

Körülnéztem, majd miután nem láttam a közelemben egy teremtett lelket sem, biztos, ami biztos alapon letörtem néhány szál virágot. Amennyiben még sincsen semmi apropója, szerelmem akkor is örülni fog a rózsáknak, hiszen imádja őket. Arról meg nem kell tudnia, hogy voltaképpen loptam, még ha közterületről is…

A lakás a parktól mindössze párszáz méterre volt, és már rengetegszer megtettem ezt az utat… most mégis egyfajta baljós előérzet kerített hatalmába, amint kiléptem a fák közül. Mintha figyelő tekintetek vizslatták volna minden mozdulatomat… minden lépésemet… Megcsóváltam a fejem. Ugyan ki mászkálna ilyenkor erre rajtam kívül, mikor már éjfél is elmúlt?

Valaki mégis bóklászott a környéken, mivel a tücsökciripelés mellett tisztán hallottam a cipőtalpak ütemesen koppanó-súrlódó hangját. Bárki volt is az, határozottan felém közeledett… Visszahúzódtam az árnyékba, és visszafojtott lélegzettel megvártam, amíg az illető – szerencsére ügyet sem vetve rám – elhaladt mellettem. 

A férfi majdnem olyan magas volt, mint én, erőteljes, izmos testalkatú, markáns, sőt inkább már durva arcvonásokkal, melyre még a félelmetes hatást fokozandó rátett egy lapáttal a kusza összevisszaságban égnek meredő vöröses haja, valamint átható, jégkék tekintete. Valahogy pont ilyennek képzeltem el egy sorozatgyilkost… 

Megborzongtam a gondolatra, és a legkevésbé sem nyugtatott meg az a tény, hogy ez az alak itt ólálkodik. Olyan sietősen tettem meg a lakásig hátralévő távolságot, hogy szinte rohantam, és a végén már nem is kettesével, hanem hármasával szedtem a lépcsőfokokat. Még a telefonom sincs nálam, hogy Zoisite el tudjon érni, ha valami baj lenne… A francba! Hogy lehettem ennyire ütődött, hogy pont ma hagytam otthon, mikor ez eddig még sosem fordult elő?

Mire az ajtóhoz értem, már annyira ideges voltam, hogy minimum háromszor – inkább ötször – ejtettem ki a kulcsot a kezemből, majd miután végre sikerült beletalálnom a kulcslyukba, az aggodalommal vegyes rémületem a tetőfokára hágott. Már megint nem fordította rá a hevederzárat! Hogy lehet ennyire figyelmetlen és felelőtlen?!

Szinte berontottam a sötét és egyben vészjóslóan csendes otthonunkba, aztán mivel kedvesem nevét kiabálva nem kaptam választ, némileg tétovázva ugyan, de felkapcsoltam a lámpát… és határozottan meglepődtem a látványtól…


	2. II. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Rózsás sötétség**

 

II. fejezet

Emlékeim szerint reggel még elvetemült káosz uralkodott az egyterű lakás mindkét emeletén, most viszont minden négyzetcentiméter ragyogott a tisztaságtól, emellett a fenséges ananászos kacsasült semmivel össze nem téveszthető illata itatta át a levegőt. Már csak kedvesem hiányzott, hogy önnön lényével tökéletessé varázsolja ezt az idillt – mely idillbe akkor is belerondított volna az a tény, hogy ez az egész lényegében Nephrite tulajdona.

Vettem néhány mélyebb lélegzetet, mielőtt még ez a gondolat túlságosan is felzaklatott volna. Zoisite, alighanem mióta hazaért, fáradhatatlanul takarított, mindemellett még a kedvenc ételemet is elkészítette – időközben ugyanis egészen jól megtanult főzni –, így meglehetősen ostobaság lett volna tőlem nem kifejezetten pozitív hozzáállásommal elrontani ezt az ünnepi hangulatot.

Továbbra se volt azonban halványlila gőzöm sem arról, hogy voltaképpen mit is ünneplünk. Talán valamilyen úton-módon mégiscsak a fülébe jutott professzorom eredményes közbenjárásának híre? Könnyen elképzelhető, hogy Nephrite a szerteágazó kapcsolatai révén már jóval hamarabb tudott a történtekről, mint én magam… bár úgy véltem, ebben az esetben inkább eltitkolta volna szerelmem elől a dolgot, mintsem hogy azonnal elújságolja neki.

Ezek szerint maradt a másik lehetőség, mégpedig az, hogy tényleg kiment a fejemből ez a fontos dátum. Elhatároztam, hogy igyekszem majd úgy tenni, mintha pontosan tudnám, miről is van szó, hátha majd a vacsora alatt rájövök. Egyáltalán nem szerettem volna megbántani az én drága Zoisite-omat a feledékenységemmel. 

Miközben bezártam az ajtót, azon morfondíroztam, hogy ő vajon hol lehet. A lakást minden bizonnyal nem hagyta el, tehát vagy éppen most fürdik, vagy pedig annyira kimerült a nagy szorgoskodásban, hogy ledőlt kicsit pihenni – igaz, ebben az esetben meg kellett volna hallania, hogy a nevén szólítom. Reménykedtem benne, nem fáradt el túlságosan ahhoz, hogy…

\- Kunzite-sama, máris itthon vagy? – csendült fel mögöttem váratlanul kedvesem hangja. Számtalanszor lepett már meg azzal, hogy képes volt olyan nesztelenül leóvakodni a csigalépcsőn, akár egy kismacska. – De… még nem vagyok kész…  
\- Én viszont teljesen kész vagyok… – nyögtem ki, miután megfordulva tetőtől talpig végigmértem.

A parányi, testhez tapadó, sötétzöld rövidnadrág akárha rajta se lett volna, éppúgy, mint az alig köldök alá érő, ujjatlan, azonos színű felső. Vörösesszőke fürtjei a nedvességtől kissé sötétebben tapadtak a vállára, mintha valóban nemrég lépett volna ki a zuhany alól, és arcára halovány pír kúszott, mikor észrevette, milyen vágyakozó tekintettel térképezem fel testének minden porcikáját. A kezemben lévő virágok lassan kicsúsztak ujjaim közül, majd a gravitáció törvényének engedelmeskedve hangtalanul landoltak a szőnyegen, ám ez jelen pillanatban a legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatott.

Mindössze az a cél lebegett lelki szemeim előtt, hogy kárpótoljam az én rózsaszálamat, amiért az elmúlt néhány napban nélkülöznie kellett az élvezeteket, mivel mindig ekkor – ha nem később – értem haza, és egyenesen megtiltottam neki, hogy ilyen sokáig fennmaradjon. Nem akartam ugyanis, hogy az éjszakázás a tanulás rovására menjen, most viszont semmi akadálya nem volt annak, hogy akár órákon át kényeztessem – hiszen szombaton se iskola, se munka. Bármi egyéb – a vacsorát is beleértve – igazán várhat.

Két lépéssel leküzdöttem a köztünk lévő távolságot, egyik kezemmel átkaroltam karcsú derekát, míg a másikkal végigsimítottam néhányszor a gerince mentén – egyelőre csak ruhán keresztül –, végül mindkét tenyerem feszes fenekén állapodott meg. Ő eközben ujjait fehér tincseim közé siklatta, aztán egy szökkenést követően lábait csípőm köré fonta, majd lágyan, mégis követelőzően megcsókolt. Ez is azt bizonyította, hogy mennyire ki lehet éhezve, mivel nagyon ritkán kezdeményezett.

Óvatosan ízlelgette ajkaimat, akárha valamiféle tiltott dolgot cselekedne, majd saját merészségén fölbátorodva bebocsátást kért nyelvével, és én ennek, még ha akartam volna, se nagyon tudtam volna ellenállni. Igazság szerint azonban nem is akartam, sőt inkább a tarkójára csúsztattam a kezemet, és elmélyítettem a csókot, visszaszerezve ezzel megszokott szerepemet.

Selymes volt és finoman édes, mint mindig, mindemellett annyira intenzív, hogy rövidesen kénytelen voltam elhúzódni, különben megállíthatatlanul magával ragadott volna a szenvedély. Most viszont kizárólag az ő gyönyörére kívántam koncentrálni, háttérbe szorítva saját vágyaimat.

\- Nanii? – pislogott rám némileg csalódottan. – Előbb inkább vacsorázni szeretnél?  
\- Pontosan – búgtam a fülébe, miközben félrehúztam nedves tincseit. – A desszerttel fogom kezdeni, ha már ilyen ínycsiklandó formában feltálaltad – hintettem apró csókokat vállára és kulcscsontjára, majd ajkaimat a nyakára tapasztottam, gyengéden kóstolgatva puha bőrét, mire meg-megremegett karjaim között, és elfojtott nyögések kíséretében egyre erőteljesebben markolt a hajamba.

Elindultam vele az étkező felé, és minden egyes lépésnél éreztem, amint a ringatózó mozgás hatására ágyéka a hasamhoz dörgölődik, tovább fokozva izgalmát. Ennek ellenére nem feledkeztem meg arról, hogy ez a helyiség szintben kicsit magasabban van, mint a nappali, ahol eddig tartózkodtunk. Meglehetősen csúnya véget ért volna az éjszaka, amennyiben figyelmetlenül felbukom a két lépcsőfokban.

Az étkezőasztalt is sikeresen kikerültem, végül, ha lassan is, de legalább biztosan eljutottunk a halványrózsaszín-fekete, márványos hatást keltő konyhapultig, melyre minden erőfeszítés nélkül ültettem fel szerelmemet.  
\- Erre nem lesz szükség – bújtattam ki felsőjéből, ügyet sem vetve tiltakozására, majd észleltem, hogy lelkesedése szinte azonnal alábbhagyott.

\- Kunzite-sama… így meg fogok… fázni… – suttogta elhaló hangon, miközben igyekezett kezeivel eltakarni a bal bordái alatt húzódó sebhelyet.  
\- Ez a heg a leggyönyörűbb rajtad. Annak a bizonyítéka, hogy mennyire szeretsz. Büszkének kellene lenned rá ahelyett, hogy rejtegeted – fejtettem le szelíd akarattal ujjait.

\- Komolyan ezt gondolod? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
\- Komolyan – bólintottam határozottan. – Nem értem, miért kell ezt minden alkalommal eljátszanunk… de, ha neked erre van szükséged, akkor akár végtelen meg egyszer is elmondom, hogy számomra így vagy tökéletes – simítottam végig a forradáson. – Szeretlek, drága Zoisite… ezen senki és semmi nem változtathat.

\- Én is szeretlek, Kunzite-sama… és sajnálom, hogy ilyesmivel bosszantalak – sütötte le szemeit.  
\- A legkevésbé sem bosszantasz – fogtam tenyereim közé szépséges arcát. – Nézz rám, kicsim! – leheltem puha csókot homlokára. – Te adsz értelmet az életemnek a világon – pillantottam mélyen smaragdszín szemeibe. – A legfontosabb az, hogy boldog legyél, és ha téged az tesz boldoggá… ha ez nyugtat meg, akkor vedd vissza a pólódat…

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Igazad van. Ha téged nem zavar, akkor engem sem szabad, hogy zavarjon…  
\- Nagyszerű, mert engem egyáltalán nem – mosolyodtam el, és közben biztosra vettem, hogy elhatározása, önbizalma mindössze addig fog tartani, míg nem kell újra fedetlen felsőtesttel mutatkoznia előttem. Én azonban szüntelenül biztosítani fogom arról, fáradhatatlanul és türelmesen, hogy sebhellyel vagy anélkül, ugyanolyan csodálatosnak látom. – Nos, édesem, készen állsz arra, hogy földöntúli gyönyörökben részesítselek? – vettem birtokba ajkait szenvedélyesen.

\- Inkább… nekem kellene… – mondta szaggatottan lélegezve, miután elváltam tőle, hogy azért némi levegőhöz is jussunk. – Elvégre neked van születésnapod.  
\- Hogy mim van nekem? – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül.  
\- Hát… ma van június huszonkettedike, és a Nephrite által intézett hivatalos okmányaidban ez a dátum szerepel a születésed időpontjaként.  
\- Na… ez konkrétan soha nem jutott volna eszembe. Emlékeztem arra, hogy ez a nap valamiért fontos, ezért is hoztam a virágokat, de…

\- Fogadjunk, hogy a parkból szerezted a rózsákat – vigyorodott el, én pedig megdöbbentem azon, hogy mennyire jól ismer. – Nem baj, magadnak hoztad őket.  
\- Voltaképpen… neked – jelentettem ki tétován. – Sejtelmem sem volt ugyan, hogy milyen apropóból, de…  
\- Szóval én már csak holmi lopott gazokat érdemlek? – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten, nekem meg pár másodpercre a szívverésem is kihagyott, amiért akaratlanul is megbántottam. Aztán minden átmenet nélkül elnevette magát. – Gomen, Kunzite-sama – cirógatta meg az arcomat –, de ezt nem hagyhattam ki. Ha láttad volna, hogy milyen riadtan néztél rám…! Néha annyira befolyásolható vagy – mosolygott diadalmasan.

\- Te pedig néha borzasztóan bosszantó! – csókoltam meg határozottan, már-már szinte durván, mire erőtlenül felnyögött. – Manipulatív… – mormogtam ajkaimat nyakára csúsztatva, és éreztem szapora pulzusát, ahogy ereiben száguldott forrón lüktető vére. – Kegyetlen – ingereltem ujjbegyeimmel egyik mellbimbóját, miközben nyelvemmel kezelésbe vettem a másikat, egyre hangosabb sóhajokat csalogatva elő belőle. – Igazán tudhatnád már – simítottam végig néhányszor leheletfinoman férfiasságán –, hogy velem nem szabad efféle csúnya játékot űzni. Nemsokára kéjtől fuldokolva könyörögsz majd kegyelemért – csókoltam meg ismét, immáron kevésbé vadul, aztán vágytól csillogó szemeibe nézve egy erőteljes rántással letéptem róla az aprócska alsót. 

Habár nem mondta ki, de a tekintetén tisztán látszott, valójában pontosan azt szeretné, hogy beváltsam fenyegetésemet. Éppen csak végigsiklattam nyelvemet merevedésén egy-egy bárszékre helyezve lábait, hogy teljesen kitárulkozzon előttem, és a látvány hatására, amint ívben hátrafeszülő testtel felkínálta magát, igencsak rá kellett parancsolnom ösztöneimre, hogy terveimmel ellentétben magamévá ne tegyem. Ezáltal azonban megfosztódtam volna a lényegesen nagyobb élvezettől, valamint a várakozás jelentette felfokozott izgalomtól.

Néhány mélyebb lélegzetvétel segítségével uralmam alá hajtottam önnön vágyaimat, majd kezeimmel és ajkaimmal megkezdtem ráérős felfedezőutamat szerelmem sima, selymes bőrén. Finoman cirógattam combjának belső felét, el-elkalandozva csípőjére, gondosan kerülve izgalmát, mely egy pillanatra sem lankadt, és közben olyan keményre szívtam mellbimbóit, hogy majdhogynem megkarcolhatta volna velük az üveget.

Határtalan élvezettel töltött el, amint teste megremegett minden egyes érintésemre, és mámoros sóhajai, gyönyörteli nyögései annyira felkorbácsolták érzékeimet, hogy saját férfiasságom fájdalmasan feszült a kelleténél most lényegesen szűkebb farmernadrágban. Egy picit elhúzódtam, hogy valamelyest lecsillapítsam magam, ám kipirult arca, csapzott haja, felajzott testének izgató látványa az ellenkező reakciót váltották ki bennem, és azt hittem, menten belepusztulok a kínba, amit fogságba kényszerült ágyékom lüktetése okozott.

\- Kunzite-sama, kérlek… – nyöszörögte, egész valójában reszketve a vágytól – kérlek… ne hagyd abba…  
Könyörgése némileg kijózanítóan hatott, újfent felidézve bennem azt a célt, hogy önnön sóvárgásom mellőzésével juttassam el a gyönyörök kapujáig… és tovább…  
\- Mit szeretnél, édesem? – kérdeztem elmélyített, rekedtesen búgó hangon, majd a választ meg sem várva körülfontam kezemmel férfiasságát, és lassú mozdulatokkal kényeztetni kezdtem.  
\- Valami ilyesmit… – sóhajtott fel félig lehunyt szemekkel, hosszú, sűrű szempillái mögül figyelve, amint merevedésének csúcsa elő-előbukkan ujjaim közül, és álomszép arcán a tömény élvezet mellett egyfajta kíváncsiság is tükröződött.

\- Szóval valami ilyesmit – mormogtam kissé gyorsítva a tempón, majd nyelvemmel megérintettem izgalmának végét, ízlelgetve selymesen sós nedveit. – És mit szólnál valami ilyesmihez…? – suttogtam, forró leheletemmel perzselve bőrét, aztán hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül mélyen a számba fogadtam, mire olyan kéjesen sikoltott fel, hogy a szomszédok egy része bizonyára fél percen belül az ajtónkon dörömbölt volna, amennyiben a lakás nem lett volna tökéletesen hangszigetelt. Szerencsére azonban az volt.

Imádtam hallani, hogy ennyire élvezi, amit csinálok vele, érezni azt, ahogy meg-megvonaglik ajkaim között, hogy voltaképpen uralhatom egész lényét, és addig lebegtethetem az eksztázis határán, ameddig csak akarom. Csípőjének ütemes mozgatásával próbálta ugyan átvenni az irányítást, ám az én forgatókönyvemben nem az volt megírva, hogy túlontúl hamar a csúcsra jusson, így miközben egy alkalmas pillanatban bal kezemet feneke alá csúsztattam, másik tenyeremet hasa aljára helyeztem, meggátolva ezzel bármiféle mozgásban.

Az, hogy valahol is megérintsen, már eleve fizikai képtelenség lett volna, mivel két kézzel is alig bírta félig ülő félig fekvő helyzetben tartani önmagát különösen azt követően, hogy hüvelykujjammal ingerelni kezdtem saját nyálamtól sikamlós bejáratát.

\- Ó… bassza meg… – sóhajtott fel. Más helyzetben nem szerettem, ha csúnyán beszélt, de ilyenkor még jobban felvillanyoztak a mocskos kifejezések. – A rohadt életbe… Kérlek… kérlek, kérlek, kérlek… – hadarta – én ebbe… kurvára bele fogok… halni… – fulladtak nyöszörgésbe szavai, mikor lassan, óvatosan beljebb vezettem ujjamat. 

Annyira szorosan és forrón fogadott magába, hogy – ha lehetett ezt egyáltalán fokozni – a nadrágom az eddigieknél is szűkebbé vált. Szinte csillagokat láttam a gyönyörteli gyötrelemtől, így kénytelen voltam kiengedni ajkaim közül izgalmát, hogy levegőhöz jussak. 

\- Csak még egy kicsit… – suttogtam sokkal inkább magamnak, mint neki, majd szabad kezembe fogtam férfiasságát. – Ilyesmibe… nem szoktak belehalni, édesem… – simítottam végig nyelvemmel a száján érzéki csókot kezdeményezve, és miközben izgatóan kényeztettem puha ajkait, hol a merevedését szorítottam meg kicsit erőteljesebben, hol az ujjamat mozdítottam meg benne finoman, ő pedig minden egyes alkalommal egyre hangosabban nyögött bele csókunkba, ezzel ostromolva tovább önuralmam mostanra már meglehetősen ingataggá vált falait.

Eredetileg lényegesen hosszabb ideig kívántam kényeztetni, azonban tartottam attól, hogy később már nem leszek képes megálljt parancsolni magamnak… és elhatároztam, hogy biztos, ami biztos, péntekenként inkább soha többé nem veszek fel ilyen feszes nadrágot.

Elszakítottam egymástól ajkainkat, majd ismét a számba fogadtam lassú, gyengéd nyelvmozdulatokkal aprócska sikolyokat csalogatva elő belőle, aztán egészen a torkomig engedtem, és közel álltam ahhoz, hogy elélvezzek pusztán a lüktető forróságától. Néhány másodpercig meg sem mozdítottam a fejemet, hogy hozzászokhassak valamelyest az érzéshez, és utána is csak szépen, fokozatosan gyorsítottam a tempón, miközben ezzel szinkronban hatoltam egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre ujjammal szerelmem testébe.

A nevemet kiáltozva lépett át a gyönyör kapuján, ahová majdnem követtem, amint megéreztem édes, ananászra emlékeztető ízét. Egyetlen cseppjét sem hagyhattam kárba veszni ennek az értékes nedűnek, és csak akkor engedtem ki ajkaim közül ernyedő izgalmát, mikor kedvesem szelíden megsimította a hajamat.

\- Ez minden eddigit felülmúlt – suttogta elismerően, sikoltozástól rekedtes hangon.  
\- Lehetett volna hosszabb is – állapítottam meg némileg csalódottan a faliórára pillantva, mely mindössze fél egyet mutatott. – Húsz perc… maximum. Akár szép csendben el is áshatnám magam…

\- Baka – dőlt a mellkasomnak még mindig remegő tagokkal. – Ez nem verseny, és nem kell rekordokat döntögetned. Ha én azt mondom, hogy ez volt a legjobb, akkor az úgy is van. A legkevésbé sem számít, hogy mennyi idő alatt érted el… – csókolt meg lágyan, és szavai hatására kezdett visszatérni önbizalmam. – Én egy percig nem bírtam volna ebben a szűk farmerban – simított végig nadrágom elején, mire hangosan felnyögtem. – Egyébként meg – vigyorodott el szélesen – az az óra nem is jár jól.

\- Hogyan? – húztam fel a szemöldököm.  
\- Már akkor fél egy volt rajta, amikor én hazaértem – vonta meg a vállát. – Csak nem mertem benne elemet cserélni, mert féltem attól, hogy elrontom, mint a mosogatógépet…  
\- Azért egy elemcsere nem annyira bonyolult – csóváltam meg a fejemet, bár azt el kellett ismernem magamban, hogy Zoisite-nak körülbelül annyi érzéke van a műszaki dolgokhoz, mint nekem a művészetekhez. Konkrétan semennyi. – Akkor… voltaképpen mennyi is az idő? – kérdeztem rá csak a rend kedvéért.

\- Úgy kettő körül lehet, de nem látom pontosan azokat a parányi számokat – pislogott át a vállam felett a nappaliban lévő digitális kijelző irányába.   
\- Remélem nem baj, ha ilyen későn már nem vacsorázunk – jegyeztem meg elégedetten.  
\- A legkevésbé sem. Főzés közben úgyis elfogyasztottam fél Tokió ananászkészletét, viszont… Megkóstolhatnánk a pezsgőt, amit… Nephrite hozott – javasolta, némileg tartva a reakciómtól. Engem azonban jelen pillanatban az sem tudott volna felbosszantani, ha az említett személy váratlanul becsengetett volna hozzánk. Legfeljebb nem engedtem volna be.

\- Rendben – bólintottam. – Engedsz vizet a kádba, amíg én felbontom, vagy…?  
\- Persze – csusszant le rám támaszkodva a konyhapultról. – Odafönt várlak – rebegtette meg csábosan szempilláit, miközben érzékien megnyalta felső ajkát, majd kecses, puha léptekkel elindult a lépcső felé. 

Már pusztán ez a látvány újra felszította még le sem lohadt vágyamat, és miközben a csaphoz ballagtam, hogy kezet mossak, megállapítottam magamban, hogy hosszú… nagyon hosszú éjszakánk lesz…


	3. III. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

III. fejezet

Másnap reggel hét óra magasságában frissen főzött kávé és édes palacsinta illata ébresztett. Nem sokat aludtam – meglehetősen mozgalmasan telt ugyanis az éjszaka –, mégis úgy éreztem, akár hegyeket is képes volnék megmozgatni, különösen amikor elképzeltem, ahogy a palacsinta helyett az én gyönyörű Zoisite-om mezítlen testére csorgatom a csokoládészószt, majd érzékien lenyalogatom róla. Nincs is jobb a reggeli szexnél… meg az esti szexnél… meg úgy általában véve a szexnél.

Elhatároztam, hogy fantáziálgatásomat azonnal valóra is váltom. Felpattantam az ágyról, és automatikusan nyúltam a köntösöm felé, aztán a mozdulatban félúton megakadt a kezem. Ha fel sem öltözök, akkor ugyebár nem kell bajlódni a vetkőzéssel. 

A lehető leghalkabban lopakodtam le a lépcsőn, hogy minél nagyobb legyen a meglepetés ereje, és amikor leértem, a látványtól földbe gyökerezett a lábam. Ez aztán tényleg meglepetés, csakhogy sajnos a rosszabbik fajtából… Esküszöm, kitekerem Nephrite nyakát, csak merészeljen a szemem elé kerülni!

A konyhánkban, a tűzhelyünk előtt ugyanis egy vörös, hosszú hajú nő ácsorgott, földig érő, sötétkék estélyi ruhában, és valami baljósan ismerős dallamot dúdolgatva sütögette a palacsintát – nekem egyelőre háttal. Természetesen tisztában voltam azzal, hogy ez valójában Nephrite lakása, illetve Nephrite konyhája, mégis úgy éreztem, nem volt joga ahhoz, hogy beengedjen egy vadidegent. Szólhatott volna, hogy zavarja a rendetlen életmódunk ahelyett, hogy figyelmeztetés nélkül ránk szabadít egy bejárónőt. 

\- Hát ez meg ki a fene? – szólalt meg mellettem Zoi-chan suttogva, mire összerezzentem. Ez a kismacska-üzemmód néha fölöttébb idegesítő tud lenni.  
\- Gőzöm sincs – válaszoltam hasonló hangerővel. – A drága barátodat kérdezd! Amíg még megteheted… – tettem hozzá vészjóslóan.  
\- És miért vagy meztelen? Engem nem különösebben zavar, de őt – intett a nő felé – minden bizonnyal zavarni fogja.   
\- A francba! Nephrite! Esküszöm, hogy megölöm!

Lázasan kutattam valami után, amivel eltakarhatom magam – vagy akár fel is rohanhattam volna a lépcsőn, ha Zoisite nem állta volna el az utamat –, ám a modern berendezésű nappaliban sajnos egyetlen díszpárna sem akadt. Cserepes virág viszont annál több. Azonban mire mindez átfutott az agyamon, a nő váratlanul megfordult, számomra pedig egyértelművé vált, hogy Nephrite bizony ostobább, mint a sokévi átlag. Mégis miért alkalmaz valakit, aki úgy öltözik, mint Beryl királynő, olyan pálcát tart a kezében – a palacsintasütő helyett –, mint Beryl királynő, és úgy tetőtől talpig kompletten, de teljes egészében úgy néz ki, mint Beryl királynő? Halálra akar bennünket rémíteni?

Nem hiszem el. Ez annyira… szürreális.

A következő pillanatban elvakítottak a pálcából előtörő, pusztító fénysugarak. Még hallottam Zoisite fájdalmas, kétségbeesett sikolyát, aztán tudatom belezuhant a néma sötétségbe. 

\- Kunzite-sama… – Mintha víz alól jött volna a hang. – Kunzite-sama… Ébredj fel, kérlek! – Résnyire nyitottam szemeimet. Kedvesem szépséges arca aggodalmat tükrözött. Az egész testem jéghideg verítékben úszott, a szívem pedig úgy dörömbölt, mintha ki akarna szakadni a mellkasomból.  
\- Beryl királynő… – nyögtem fel.   
\- Rémálom volt – éreztem egy gyengéd simítást a homlokomon.  
\- A konyhában. Palacsintát sütött. – Zoisite alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott. – Aztán megölt mindkettőnket.  
\- Ó… Ez igazán… kellemetlen lehetett – pislogott rám együtt érzően. – Tényleg beszélned kellene erről valakivel.

Talán igaza van. Egyszer sikerült egy speciális relativitáselmélet előadáson elbóbiskolnom. Meghajigáltam a professzorasszonyt a nálam lévő összes tollal, azt képzelve, hogy azok halálos energiabumerángok, majd Beryl nevét üvöltözve kirohantam a teremből. Utána nem győztem bocsánatot kérni… annyira megalázó volt. Zoisite-on kívül még sosem kértem bocsánatot senkitől sem. Ráadásul azóta még többen bámultak meg, és súgtak össze a hátam mögött. Legszívesebben kinyomnám a szemüket! Mi van, ha csakugyan kezdek becsavarodni?

Mondjuk az is igaz, hogy mielőtt elkezdtem volna az étkezdében dolgozni, nem voltak rémálmaim. Alighanem inkább csak a kimerültség miatt van ez az egész.   
És ha a királynő valahogyan mégis túlélte? A Ginzuishou az ő gonosz, bosszúszomjas lelkét is visszahozta, és az álmok voltaképpen figyelmeztetések, hogy hamarosan valami rossz… valami nagyon rossz dolog fog velünk történni?   
Megráztam a fejemet, hogy elhessegessem ezeket a baljós gondolatokat.

\- Szó sem lehet róla, Zoi-chan, ezt már a múltkor megbeszéltük. Nem vagyok őrült, a hangok is megmondták – vigyorodtam el. – Viszont, ha bárkinek is részletesen elmesélném, hogy mi, pontosabban ki miatt vannak rémálmaim, egészen biztosan a zárt osztályra kerülnék, szóval…  
\- Értem – bólintott beletörődően. – Különben meg nem kell idegeskedned Beryl miatt, Kunzite-sama. Ha esetleg felbukkanna az a mocskos ribanc, majd jól fejbe kólintom a palacsintasütővel! – jelentette ki harciasan. – Egyébként nem vagy éhes? El fog hűlni a reggeli… palacsinta… Ja, és van hozzá csokiszósz is – tette hozzá sokat sejtető mosollyal.

\- Hmm… Nagyszerűen hangzik. Felhoznád, amíg egy kicsit rendbe szedem magam? Vagy segítsek?  
\- Egyedül is boldogulok. Jobb lesz, ha inkább tényleg… – hirtelen félbehagyta a mondatot, zavartan végignézett rajtam, aztán kiviharzott a szobából.  
Ezt meg ugyan mire véljem? Tényleg ennyire rémesen nézek ki, vagy…?

Bevallom, egy kicsit megbántottan kullogtam be a fürdőszobába, aztán a tükörbe pillantva keserűen állapítottam meg magamban, hogy a rémes jelző tulajdonképpen a valóság eufemisztikus megközelítése. A halandó test korlátai… Vajon meddig fogom még bírni, hogy naponta átlag négy órát, ha alszom, és az éjszakáim általában rémálmoktól terhesek?

A kellemesen langyos vizű zuhany alatt állva azon morfondíroztam, hogy a Sötétség Birodalmának a hátrányai mellett voltak azért előnyei is. Többek között az, hogy nem fáradtunk el, pontosabban nagyon gyorsan regenerálódtunk. Tudtunk teleportálni, most viszont nyomoroghatunk a tömegközlekedési eszközökön mindenféle emberek között – természetesen Nephrite-ot leszámítva, mivel neki van autója, nem is egy. 

Ezen kívül megvolt a hatalmunk ahhoz, hogy szinte bárkit elpusztítsunk a képességeinkkel, és bármelyik egyszerű emberrel szemben meg tudtuk védeni magunkat. Hiszen annyi őrült mászkál mindenfele – ezt volt alakalmunk megtapasztalni, miközben a Ginzuishou után kutattunk szerte a nagyvilágban. Éppen emiatt mindkettőnknek szereztem egy gázsprayt valamint egy sokkolót, és nyomatékosan Zoisite lelkére kötöttem, hogy valamelyik mindig legyen nála. Persze ha annyira figyel erre is, mint a hevederzárra, akkor…

Kiléptem a zuhany alól, magamra terítettem sötétkék fürdőköntösömet, majd a csaphoz léptem, és emberes adag fogkrémet nyomtam a fogkefémre.   
\- Már csak egy hét – mormogtam magam elé. Tárt karokkal vár a részecskegyorsító, ahol remélhetőleg lényegesen kevesebbet fogok dolgozni lényegesen több pénzért. Csakhogy egyáltalán nem voltam benne biztos, hogy valóban ezt akarom csinálni, hogy valóban ez lenne-e az én utam. Olyan embereknek, olyan emberekkel dolgozni, akik fele annyit sem tudnak az alternatív dimenziókról, mint jómagam, és színlelni a tudatlanságot… Talán meg kellett volna hallgatnom Nephrite ajánlatát. – Nephrite, mi? – köptem ki a fogkrémet. – Baka!

Néhányszor végighúztam a fésűt a hajamon, de nem vittem azért túlzásba a dolgot. Elvégre minek strapáljam magam, mikor úgyis hamarosan újra össze fog kócolódni? Zoi-chan és az ő ínycsiklandó palacsintája… Megnyaltam a számat. Ez igazán ízletes reggelinek ígérkezik…

Zoisite smaragdzöld selyemköntösében ült az ágyon, lábait törökülésbe húzva, és elmélyülten fixírozta az előtte heverő reggelizőtálcát. Még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor becsaptam magam mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját, csupán alig észrevehetően összerezzent. Hát ez remek! Vajon mit követhettem el már megint, amivel megbántottam az érzékeny kis lelkét? 

\- Itadakimasu, Zoi-chan – törtem meg a feszült csendet, miután letelepedtem vele szemben.  
\- Itadakimasu, Kunzite-sama.   
És nem néz rám. Miért nem néz rám? Pedig már egész emberien festek.  
Gyorsan felhörpintettem a kávét, aminek borzasztó íze volt a mentolos fogkrémre, majd kiemeltem egy szimpatikus darabot a feltekert palacsinták közül. Aztán visszatettem, és félretoltam a tálcát.

\- Na jó, tudod, hogy én ezt nem bírom. Így lehetetlenség normálisan reggelizni! – jelentettem ki némileg ingerülten. – Igazán elárulhatnád, hogy mi a franc ütött beléd… vagy kénytelen leszek kikényszeríteni. Tudod… remek módszereim vannak arra, hogy a legmélyebb titkaidat is eláruld nekem – simítottam végig ujjbegyemmel ajkain, mire elvörösödött.   
\- Én… annyira sajnálom – pislogott rám könnybe lábadt szemekkel. 

\- Ugyan mégis mit? – néztem rá értetlenül. – Talán a tojás héját is beleraktad a palacsintába? Vagy véletlenül kinyírtad a kedvenc fikuszomat? – Megrázta a fejét. – Sót tettél a kávémba? Elég pocsék íze volt…  
\- Nem, de… az előbb… Nem akartam veled ennyire bunkó lenni. Gomen, Kunzite-sama, tudom, hogy mennyit dolgozol, és hogy miattam van ez az egész, és hogy nem kellett volna rád erőltetnem – hadarta. – És amikor így látlak, gyötör a bűntudat, amiért mindent feladtál valami olyasmiért, amit nem is akartál igazán…

\- Téged akartalak – fojtottam belé a szavakat egy heves csókkal. – Igazán és örökre – öleltem magamhoz szorosan. Hányszor kell még elmondanom? Hányszor kell még bizonyítanom? Bárhányszor is, de megteszem. Az életemet is odaadnám érte, a végtelen időkig elkárhoznék miatta, olyannyira szeretem. – Te jelented nekem a mindent – suttogtam a fülébe, miközben kioldottam köntösének övét.  
Ebből már nem lesz reggeli… legalábbis nem most. 

\- Kunzite-sama… – húzódott hátrébb halovány pírral arcán. – Annyira szeretnék most én neked örömet okozni. Szabad? – nyúlt felém tétován.  
\- A létezésed minden pillanatával… az egész lényeddel örömet okozol nekem, drága Zoisite-om. Teljesen a tiéd vagyok. Tégy velem bármit, amit csak akarsz – dőltem hanyatt megadóan, miután kibújtam a nyirkos fürdőköpenyből. Sűrű szempilláim ezüstös fátyolán át láttam, amint diadalmas mosoly suhan át csodaszép arcán, és zöld szemei felizzanak a vágytól. 

Végül csak sikerült úgy alakítania a dolgokat, hogy csak azután vegyem észre, mire ment ki a játék, miután már engedtem neki. Most viszont legalább tényleg biztos lehetek abban, hogy nem kényszerből teszi, hanem azért, mert valóban ezt szeretné. Semmi kétség, még mindig kiválóan képes manipulálni. Nem mintha bánnám…

Hogyan is bánhatnám mézédes, puha ajkait ajkaimon… a nyakam bőrén… a kulcscsontomon… nyelvének nedves nyomát, ahogy haladt egyre lejjebb és lejjebb… Mámorítóan izgató várakozás. Alkalomról alkalomra jobban és jobban kívánom, annyira fantasztikus vele. Egyszerre szabadít fel és béklyóz meg. Magához… láncol…

Halkan felnyögtem, amikor karcsú ujjai végre merevedésem köré fonódtak, és görcsösen gyűrtem-markoltam az alattunk lévő vékony lepedőt, amint lassan elkezdte rajtam mozgatni a kezét. Észvesztően finom ritmusban csinálta, és nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen mozdulatára hogyan reagál a testem. Elvégre jól kitanítottam… kihasználtam. Annak idején még a Holdbéli Királyságban számtalanszor utasítottam arra, hogy minden viszonzás nélkül kielégítsen, és ő készségesen meg is tette. Később, a Sötétség Birodalmának újjáéledését követő első hónapokban sem bántam vele kíméletesen. Egy szörnyeteg voltam… vagyok…

Sohasem fogom tudni jóvátenni a múltbéli hibáimat, és sohasem vezekelhetek eleget. Hogyan képes mindazok ellenére, amiket tettem vele, ennyire szeretni? Így szeretni?  
\- Kunzite-sama… – suttogta. Forró lehelete perzselte bőrömet, és én képtelen voltam arra, hogy ne nézzek rá. Tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, zöld szemei csillogtak a boldogságtól, boldoggá tette az, hogy engem boldoggá tehet. – Szeretlek – rebegte alig hallhatóan, akárha belelátott volna gondolataimba. 

Selymesen puha, meleg szája körülölelt, pillantása fogva tartott.   
\- Zoi… chan… – simítottam meg gyengéden vörösesszőke fürtjeit. – Én is… – fulladtak rekedtes sóhajtozásba szavaim, miközben megadtam magam az egész testemet elborító szenvedélynek. Lelassult az idő… csak ő létezett és én… Valóban bármit megtehetett volna velem. Zoisite, az én gyönyörű végzetem… 

Egyre szaporábban vettem a levegőt, és már nagyon… nagyon közel jártam a csúcsponthoz, így konkrétan fizikai fájdalmat okozott, amikor váratlanul abbahagyta a kényeztetést. Ráérősen haladt fölfelé nyelvével és ajkaival testemen, kiemelt figyelmet fordítva az érzékenyebb pontjaimra, végül szenvedélyesen megcsókolt.   
\- Ne legyél csalódott, Kunzite-sama – búgta fülledt bujasággal fülembe. – Olyan befejezést terveztem, ami garantáltan tetszeni fog. Mindkettőnknek…  
Ha nem is szándékosan, de emlékeztetett arra, hogy mennyire egy önző szemétláda vagyok… voltam. Bár nála sohasem lehet tudni, mi a szándékos, mi az őszinte, és mi az, ami csak színjáték. Kiismerhetetlen. Én pedig immáron nyitott könyv vagyok a számára… a lelkem is mezítlen előtte.

Lassan, szinte milliméterről milliméterre vezetett magába, miközben arcán tömény, fájdalommal teli gyönyör tükröződött. Miért nem jelezte előre, hogy ezt szeretné? Akkor nem lett volna fájdalom. Csak a gyönyör…  
Kínzóan óvatos mozdulatokkal billentette csípőjét előre majd hátra, amint hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy teljesen kitöltöm, aztán fokozatosan gyorsított a tempón. Vörösesszőke haja szétbomlott – vagy talán eredendően sem volt összefogva –, és vadítóan örvénylett körülötte. Rendezetlenné rendezte a kéj káosza. Álomszép volt… és kizárólag nekem volt álomszép. 

Körmeivel kusza, karmazsin mintákat karcolt mellkasomra. Megbélyegzett. Megbélyegzett önmagával ősidőktől fogva, életeken keresztül. Sohasem akarok tőle elszakadni. Sohasem fogom elveszíteni. Sosem hagyom el, és nem engedem, hogy elhagyjon. Abba… belehalnánk.

\- Az enyém vagy. Mindörökre… – öntöttem szavakba mindazt, mi gondolataim közt átcikázott, majd kezeimet csípőjére csúsztatva átvettem az irányítást, hogy minél mélyebben belé tudjak hatolni.  
Karcsú teste össze-összerándult körülöttem, és amint megéreztem ölemen lüktető forróságát, követtem őt az élvezetek végtelenjébe… és tovább…   
Pihegve borult mellkasomra, miután eggyé váltunk az örökkévalóságban. 

 

[K&Z]

 

Egy gyors zuhanyzást követően ismét egymás mellett feküdtünk az ágyon. Szerelmem szorosan hozzám simult, átvetette rajtam bal lábát, miközben mutatóujjával apró végtelen-jeleket írt köldököm köré.   
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha egész nap ágyban maradnánk, és megismételnénk ezt… néhányszor? A csokiszósz még bevetésre vár – lódult meg a fantáziám.

Zoisite félkönyékre emelkedett, majd lebiggyesztette ajkait.  
\- Na most látszik, hogy mennyire figyelsz rám! – duzzogott. – Programom van.  
\- Hát persze, hogy programod van. Az a programod, hogy végigszeretkezd velem a délelőttöt. Meg a délutánt. Egész héten dolgoztam ugyan, de ha szexről van szó, fáradhatatlan vagyok – vigyorodtam el. – Amennyiben nem hiszed, nyugodtan járj utána! – Megragadtam a kezét, és egy kicsit lejjebb csúsztattam.

\- Úgy emlékszem, mondtam neked, hogy ma nyílik az a régészeti kiállítás itt, az Ueno-parkban. Megbeszéltem néhány osztálytársammal, hogy elmegyünk. Nagyon érdekesnek ígérkezik.  
\- Szóval érdekesnek ígérkezik – húztam össze a szemöldökömet. – Érdekesebbnek, mint az, amit én ajánlok neked? Ez… felháborító – sóhajtottam csalódottan, majd igyekeztem mosoly erőltetni az arcomra. – Érezd jól magad, Zoi-chan – nyomtam forró csókot homlokára. – Majdcsak megleszek valahogy…

\- Eljöhetnél velem! Mit szólsz hozzá? – invitált lelkesen.  
\- A parkba szívesen elkísérlek, de a múzeumba be nem teszem a lábamat! A megnyitó napján… rengeteg ember kis helyen… – nyeltem egy nagyot. – Inkább kihagyom.   
\- Ahogy érzed. Én mindenesetre elkezdek készülődni, legkésőbb tízre oda kell érnem – ült föl hirtelen.  
\- Kicsim, még fél kilenc sincs. Másfél órán keresztül tollászkodni akarsz? Ez még tőled is rekordnak számítana.

\- Igazad van. Ma nem kell lealapozóznom a sebhelyemet – töprengett, majd szája elé kapta a kezét, amint ráébredt, hogy hangosan is kimondta a gondolatait.  
\- Hogy mit nem kell csinálnod a sebhelyeddel? – hüledeztem. – Egyáltalán hogyan jutott eszedbe ilyesmi? Mondtam már neked, hogy büszkén kellene mutogatnod ahelyett, hogy rejtegeted.  
\- A múltkor az öltözőben néhány fiú észrevette és… – nyelte vissza könnyeit. – Így aznap hazafelé jövet vettem inkább néhány tubus alapozót.   
\- Miért nem szóltál nekem? Élvezettel beleztem volna ki a kis mocskokat – közöltem gyilkos indulattal hangomban. 

\- Na. Pontosan ezért nem szóltam – rázta meg a fejét nyomatékképpen. – Én egyszerűen csak… nem akarok balhét. A tanárok kedvelnek, és az osztálytársaimmal is jól kijövök. Nagyjából sikerült beilleszkednem a normális világba… az emberek világába. Nem igazán venné jól ki magát, ha az ezüst hajú lovagom berontana, és az iskola egyik felét legyilkolná bosszúból, a másikat meg puszta kedvtelésből. Ezt azért te is beláthatod – mosolyodott el, majd gyengéden megsimította az arcomat.   
\- Nem értek veled egyet. Keserves kínhalált érdemelnének, amiért egyáltalán rád mertek nézni, az meg, hogy hozzád is szóltak… De mi lenne, ha csak kinyomnám a szemüket, és kitépném a nyelvüket? Életben maradnának, mindössze…

\- Elég lesz, Kunzite-sama! Zárjuk le ezt! Jó? Engem nem zavarnak… Palacsintát? – húzta maga mellé az alaposan megpakolt tálcát.  
Ezt nem hiszem el! Mégis mikor lett az én sértődékeny és nyughatatlan Zoisite-omból végtelen türelmű zen buddhista? 

Igazából… meg sem kellett volna lepődnöm a viselkedésén – elmúltak már azok az idők, amikor ő maga követelte volna ki, hogy a szeme láttára büntessem meg a rohadékokat. Nyilvánvalóan nem öltem volna meg senkit, mindössze alaposan megráztam volna a fejük felett a pofonfát, de ő még ezt sem szerette volna. A birodalom megsemmisülését követően nem kellett már szerepet játszania sem Beryl királynő előtt, sem pedig előttem, csakhogy… néha – mit néha, inkább általában – az az érzésem támadt, hogy kezd átesni a ló túloldalára.

Túlságosan alkalmazkodni akart, és hinni abban, hogy ha rendesen viselkedik másokkal, akkor mások is rendesen fognak viselkedni vele, holott a lelke legmélyén nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy a világ sajnos nem így működik. Hiszen azok a srácok is ok nélkül bántották.  
Keserű ébredés lesz… Reménykedtem benne, hogy minél később fog megtörténni. De ha megtörténik, én mellette leszek, és támogatom majd. Mindhalálig.

***

_Fejezet végi megjegyzés:_  
\- a történet végére kiderül, miért vannak Kunzite-nak rémálmai; nem, nincs poszttraumás stressz szindrómája, és nem is az a konkrét oka, amire elsőre gondolna az ember; a következő fejezetben feltűnik valaki, aki eloszlat egy feltételezést  
\- az, hogy melyik szereplő miért így viselkedik, a későbbiekben szintén mélyebb magyarázatot nyer majd; igaz, már a Ragyogó sötétség Epilógusa is választ adhat néhány felmerülő kérdésre  



	4. IV. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

IV. fejezet

Odakint szikrázóan sütött a nap, csiripeltek a madarak, és a szél szárnyán virágok mennyei illata szállt. Minden annyira csodálatosnak és idillinek látszott, hogy ideig-óráig még én is képes voltam hinni abban a naiv képzelgésben, hogy mostantól kezdve kizárólag boldog pillanatok lesznek az életünkben. Hiszen a Sötétség Birodalmának pusztulásával megszűnt a bajok forrása, senki nem akart már bennünket megölni, és akadtak ugyan nehézségek, de érte bármivel képes lettem volna megbirkózni. Zoisite volt az én erőm forrása, az örökké fénylő Ginzuishoum, aki újra és újra kiragadott a sötétségből.

\- Kunzite-sama – karolt belém kedvesem –, kérlek, ne legyél rám mérges, de tegnap tettem egy könnyelmű ígéretet a nevedben.   
\- Attól függ, kinek és mit ígértél. Mondjuk most annyira jó kedvem van, hogy még az sem idegesítene, ha magának az ördögnek ígérted volna meg, hogy este vele vacsorázom.  
\- Rendben. Szóval tegnap, amikor Nephrite áthozta a pezsgőt…  
\- Nephrite? Akkor nem sokat tévedtem – bólogattam széles vigyorral. – Mit szeretne tőlem a drága barátod?

\- Csupán annyit, hogy vedd fel a telefonodat, ha felhív. Mindenképpen beszélni szeretne veled valamiről, de azt mondta, hogy ignorálod – mondta szemrehányóan.  
\- Egyszerűen csak… belefáradtam abba, hogy mindig veszekedést provokál, és beleköt bármibe, amit teszek vagy mondok.   
\- Ő csak jót akar nekünk.  
\- Ezért akar kikészíteni idegileg? Már az is nagyon megalázó, hogy ennyire rá vagyunk utalva, nincs szükségem tőle több szívességre – dohogtam.

\- Hidd el, nem azért csinálja, hogy megalázzon. Ha nem csak a rosszat látnád meg benne, akkor…  
\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mondandójára. Téma lezárva! – vágtam közbe dacosan.  
\- Csak nem szerepet cseréltünk? Az én reszortom a durcizás, de… nos legyen. Amíg nem vagy hajlandó beszélni vele, addig… – sóhajtott egy nagyot – nincs szex. Kész, kimondtam.  
\- Hát ezt… hát ezt… – kapkodtam levegő után elszörnyedve – ezt nem hiszem el. Képes lennél Nephrite miatt…

\- Ácsi. Nem miatta. Hanem azért, mert egy makacs, csökönyös, önfejű alfa vagy, aki képtelen kommunikálni egy másik alfával, csak folyton morog meg vicsorog rá, mintha át akarná harapni a torkát.  
\- Másik alfával? – kérdeztem vissza némileg értetlenül.  
\- Pontosan. A múltkor az új biológia tanárunk egy kifejezetten érdekes bemutatót tartott a farkasokról, és…  
\- Tudom, mit jelent az, hogy alfa, sőt azt is tudom, hogy én az vagyok – húztam ki magam büszkén. – De az, hogy szerinted Nephrite is… nos, fölöttébb felháborító.

\- Öntelt hólyag – bökött oldalba finoman. – Pedig elég lenne csak felelevenítened az emlékeidet a Holdbéli Királyságból. Már akkor is keményen rivalizáltatok.   
Valóban. Igen keményen.   
\- Nephrite nem egy alfa, hanem egy szexuális ragadozó. Könnyebb lenne felsorolni azt, hogy kivel nem feküdt össze, mint azt, hogy kivel igen – közöltem megvetően. – Csak azért nem akadok ki, és rendezek féltékenységi jelenetet, amikor találkoztok, mert tudom, hogy egy ujjal sem nyúlna hozzád. De még a birodalom ereje nélkül is veszélyes egy alak. 

\- Ó értem már. Szóval félsz tőle – csipkelődött. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy félsz bárkitől is, de hogy pont tőle…  
\- Zoi-chan. Kezdesz túl messzire menni – fenyegettem meg mutatóujjammal játékosan. – Ha tovább folytatod, akkor itt, a park kellős közepén fogom letesztelni, hogy meddig vagy képes kitartani az "addig nincs szex, amíg" ultimátumod mellett – búgtam a fülébe, miközben kezemet a derekára csúsztattam, és közelebb húztam magamhoz.

\- Hmm… talán két percig – rebegtette meg szempilláit elpirulva.  
\- Az túl sok – leheltem futó csókot ajkaira. – Egy perc?  
\- Egyezzünk ki másfélben – mosolygott. – De ez nem változtat azon, hogy egyenesen rettegsz Nephrite-tól – duruzsolta.  
\- Na jó! – csattantam fel. – Hol az a rohadt telefon?

Előrángattam a nadrágzsebemből a mobilt, és már éppen tárcsáztam volna a sötét hajú extábornokot, amikor Zoisite lefogta a kezem.  
\- Most meg mi van?! – förmedtem rá a szándékoltnál kicsit ingerültebben. Kellett ennyire felhúznia…  
\- A szexuális ragadozó haverom – nevetett fel – azt mondta, hogy kimerítő éjszakája lesz, és hogy majd rád csörög, ha felébredt. Még hogy szexuális ragadozó – csóválta meg a fejét szemforgatva. – Ilyet is csak te tudsz róla kitalálni.  
Persze neki sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy valójában miért rühellem annyira Nephrite-ot. És ha rajtam múlik, soha nem is fogja megtudni…

Míg oda nem értünk a Tokió Nemzeti Múzeum kétemeletes, modern keleti stílusban épült épületéhez, szerelmem folyamatosan csacsogott, lelkesen ecsetelte, mi mindent fognak látni a kiállításokon. Mindig is érdekelte a történelem, különösen a legendás és rejtélyes ereklyék, és rengetegszer említette, hogy régész szeretne lenni. Nem akartam letörni az ambícióit, de szerintem nem mérte fel pontosan, miféle kényelmetlenségekkel jár ez a munka. Nephrite természetesen gondolkodás nélkül támogatta, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy ezzel is bosszantson.

Őszintén szólva én jobban örültem volna, ha Zoi-chan inkább a rajztehetségét kamatoztatja. Káprázatosan élethű képeket készített a Sötétség Birodalmában, valamint a Holdbéli Királyságban eltöltött időszakainkról, és azt mondta, hogy ez segít neki feldolgozni a múltban történteket. Mindenesetre a klubvezetője oda meg vissza volt a munkáitól, többször pedzegette, hogy beszél néhány galériatulajdonossal, és elintézi, hogy a nagyközönség is láthassa a műveket. Kedvesem azonban minden alkalommal visszautasította a lehetőséget, mert attól félt, hogy valaki túl komolyan veszi, túl igaznak hiszi az egészet. Úgy véltem, ez a gondolat meglehetősen nonszensz, de nem akartam semmit sem ráerőltetni, holott biztos voltam abban, hogy hatalmas sikere lenne.

\- Kunzite-sama, nézd csak, ott vannak az osztálytársaim – mutatott négy lányra, akik a múzeum előtti padok egyikén ücsörögtek, miközben kocsányon lógó szemekkel bámultak bennünket.  
\- Te, Zoi-chan – túrtam a hajamba zavartan –, nem lesz bajod abból, hogy ezek együtt látnak bennünket?  
Mondjuk nekem is jókor jut eszembe megkérdezni mindezt.  
\- Ők. És nem, nem lesz. Integess nekik, és mosolyogj! – Tétován feléjük intettem, mire a lányok kis híján szívrohamot kaptak. – Na, biztos nem szeretnél velünk jönni?  
\- Továbbra sem bírom a tömeget. Ráadásul szerintem a barátnőid bele is halnának – nevettem el magam. 

\- Mit fogsz csinálni, amíg mi nézelődünk? – fordult velem szembe.  
\- Gondoltam, körbesétálom a parkot. Néhányszor… – vontam meg a vállamat. – Majd hívj fel, ha végeztetek, és érted jövök.   
\- Mi lenne, ha… – pillantott rám szokatlanul komolyan, sőt komoran – meglátogatnál valakit? Amikor reggel azt javasoltam, hogy beszélj valakivel, nem egy pszichológusra gondoltam. Elsőre is felfogtam, hogy nem szeretnéd. Viszont… szereztem neked egy címet – csúsztatott egy cetlit a kezembe. – Menj el hozzá. Ő talán meg fog tudni győzni arról, hogy az a szemét szuka nem tér vissza, és utána… utána remélhetőleg elmúlnak majd a rémálmaid.   
\- Köszönöm, kicsim – néztem rá hálásan. – Ugye tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek? – öleltem magamhoz szorosan. 

Felesleges lett volna megkérdeznem, miért nem szólt erről korábban. Egyrészt ismert már annyira, hogy tudta, ha hamarabb ideadta volna ezt a papírfecnit, akkor körülbelül ezer kifogást gyártottam volna, hogy miért ne menjek el, ezért kénytelen volt kész tények elé állítani. Másrészt tisztában voltam azzal, hogy borzasztóan nehéz döntés volt a számára, hiszen hiába nem volt rá oka, a féltékenység mégis ott rejtőzött a szívében.   
\- Kunzite-sama, én is nagyon szeretlek – nézett mélyen a szemembe. – Kérlek, nagyon vigyázz magadra – suttogta, én pedig tudtam, hogy közben arra gondol: „Kérlek, nagyon vigyázz ránk”. Ezt nem is kellett kérnie.

Megcsókolt, hosszan és lágyan, aztán kibontakozott az ölelésből, és elindult félholtra alélt osztálytársnői felé. Mikor odaért hozzájuk, a lányok izgatottan körülállták. Látszott rajtuk, hogy tényleg igazán kedvelik.   
\- Ó, annyira cuki a pasid, Zoi-chan! – hallottam egyikőjük elragadtatott hangját.  
Cuki?! Ez idáig még senki sem merészelt rám ilyen sértést mondani!

Megcsóváltam a fejemet, elvigyorodtam, majd elindultam a metróállomás felé. Felszabadító érzés végre normális életet élni. Vele.  
Csak a rémálmok… azok ne lennének…

 

[K&Z]

 

Tiszta szerencse, hogy Nephrite olyan telefont vett nekem, amelyik több nagyváros – köztük Tokió – térképét is tartalmazta, különben bizonyára eltévedtem volna az ismeretlen környéken. Így is már majdnem tizenegy óra volt, mire odaértem a kétszintes, barátságos, piros tetős családi ház elé. Felemeltem a kezemet, hogy becsengessek, aztán hirtelen meggondoltam magam.

Az sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán itthon van – mondjuk alighanem még mindig utál korán kelni. De mit mondjak, ki vagyok, ha az anyja vagy az apja nyit ajtót? Egy kóbor porszívóügynök – porszívó nélkül? Vagy elmeséljem nekik, hogy régebben ugyan megpróbáltam eltenni láb alól a gyermeküket, de jófiú lettem, és csupán segítségre van szükségem? Ostobaság volt idejönni…

Már majdnem sarkon fordultam, hogy hazamenjek, mikor az egyik emeleti szoba ablakán alig észrevehetően meglibbent a függöny – igazából csak ezen nem volt még elhúzva. Ezek szerint valószínű, hogy mégis itthon van. Úgy döntöttem, jobb lesz, ha ennek ellenére inkább idekint várakozom. Elvégre szombat van és jó idő. Kizárt, hogy egész nap a szobájában fog kuksolni. 

Egy közeli fa törzsének támaszkodtam, néha-néha a ház felé pillantva, és azt figyeltem, mikor indul el. Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem készülődik annyi ideig, mint az én drága Zoisite-om. A végén még valaki perverz kukkolónak néz. Mondjuk a kukkoló azért túlzás lenne.

Mielőtt még jómagam is gyökeret eresztettem volna a fa mellé, valahára kinyílt az ajtó, és kilépett rajta az a szőkeség, aki annak idején először megkeserítette, majd később – ha rengeteg segítséggel is, de – megváltoztatta, egészen pontosan megmentette az életemet… az életünket.   
Sailor Moon… Selene hercegnő… Egyik sem. Szimplán csak Tsukino Usagi.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu, Usagi-chan! – köszöntem rá kilépve rejtekemből, amint egy vonalba ért velem.  
\- Ku… Kunzite-sama – hebegte, miután magához tért első döbbenetéből. Látszott az arcán, hogy rendesen ráhoztam a frászt, mivel konkrétan úgy bámult rám hatalmas, kék szemeivel, mintha kísértetet látna. – Annyira örülök, hogy látlak! – ölelt meg szorosan. – De ha még egyszer így rám ijesztesz – lépett hátrébb összehúzott szemöldökkel –, én esküszöm, hogy a Hold nevében megbüntetlek! – Néhány másodpercig igyekezett fenyegetően nézni, aztán elnevette magát. – Nem megy ez már nekem – legyintett. 

\- Talán nem ártana egy kis gyakorlás – mosolyodtam el halványan.   
\- Láttalak az ablakból. Aztán mire megint kinéztem, eltűntél. Azt hittem, csak képzelődtem. Bár Zoisite felhívott ma, hajnalok hajnalán, és azt mondta, hogy mindenképpen beszélni akarsz velem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire sürgős. Sőt arról sem voltam meggyőződve, hogy nem álmodtam-e az egészet. Legalább jó címet adtam meg… – nyomott el egy ásítást.

\- Ti szoktatok találkozni?   
Igazából miért is nem lepődöm meg ezen?  
\- Az túlzás, hogy szoktunk. Egyszer az Ueno-parkban sétálgattam Ami-chanra várva, ő meg egy padon ült és rajzolgatott. Úgy emlékszem, pont téged… Hirtelen felindulásból odamentem hozzá, és beszélgettünk egy kicsit. Egészen kedves volt így, hogy nem akartuk egymást megölni. A végén elkérte a telefonszámomat, ahogy ő mondta: szükség esetére. Szóval, miért akartál velem találkozni? Valami baj van? Mondjuk nem úgy nézel ki, mintha baj lenne. Egy kicsit fáradtnak tűnsz ugyan, de szinte ragyogsz a boldogságtól… Gomen, még mindig hajlamos vagyok sokat fecsegni – kapta szája elé a kezét.

\- Á, dehogy – bólogattam vigyorogva.   
Tényleg ragyognék a boldogságtól? Végül is miért ne, hiszen boldog vagyok.   
\- Nos, arról van szó… – kezdtem bele tétovázva – valójában nem is az én ötletem volt, hanem Zoi-chané, mert… Nincs kedved beülni valahova? Kényelmesebb lenne. Meghívlak egy sütire, mit szólsz?  
\- Csábító ajánlat – dörgölte meg az állát –, és biztosan meg fogom bánni, ha visszautasítom, de sajnos tizenegyre a Hikawa-szentélynél kell lennem. Megbeszéltük a lányokkal, hogy elmegyünk fagyizni egyet.

\- Ezek szerint rejtegetsz valahol egy időgépet – jegyeztem meg csipkelődve.  
\- Időgépet? Tessék? – pislogott rám értetlenül.   
\- Mindjárt fél tizenkettő – pillantottam az órámra.   
\- A francba! Rei-chan meg fog ölni – sóhajtotta. – Rei-chan Sailor Mars… volt. Tudod, elég temperamentumos, és már nagyon elege van abból, hogy mindig mindenhonnan elkések. Valójában nekem is – csóválta meg a fejét lemondóan.

\- Na jó, csak hogy lásd, mennyire rendes fickó lettem… elkísérlek a Hikawa-szentélyhez, és nyugodtan rám foghatod, hogy miattam késtél.  
\- Komolyan? – nézett rám hálásan. – Az életemet mented meg!  
\- Hát, te is megmentetted az enyémet – kacsintottam.   
\- Az Zoisite volt. Én csak besegítettem neki. Tudod… – simított végig a karomon – nagyon szerencsés vagy, hogy ennyire szeret téged.   
\- Tudom – bólintottam. – Nagyon-nagyon szerencsés… Indulhatunk? A végén ez a Rei-chan még engem is ki fog nyírni.  
\- Az könnyen elképzelhető – helyeselt széles vigyorral. – Menjünk. 

Egy ideig csöndben sétáltunk egymás mellett. Igyekeztem összeszedni a gondolataimat, és megfogalmazni magamban, hogyan mondjam el neki azt, ami miatt voltaképpen felkerestem. Még Zoi-chan előtt is szégyelltem magam, amiért ilyen sebezhető vagyok, nemhogy előtte. Egykoron a szerelme voltam… később az egyik legnagyobb ellenfele, most meg… Mennyire szánalmas, hogy rémálmaim vannak. Pont nekem…

\- Usagi-chan… – vettem egy mély levegőt – van bármi esély arra, hogy Beryl királynő túlélte valahogy a támadásodat?  
\- Még csak az kéne! – háborgott. – A Ginzuishou hamuvá égette az éjsötét lelkével együtt. A saját szemeddel láttad.  
\- Nephrite halálát is a saját szememmel láttam, mégis életben van – morogtam.   
\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem túlzottan kedveled? Pedig úgy hallottam, miattatok halt meg akkor.

\- Hálátlan egy szemétláda vagyok, ugye? – Egy kósza pillanatra lelkiismeret-furdalásom támadt.   
\- Nyugi, én sem rajongok érte – csóválta meg bosszúsan a fejét. – Félek, hogy megint összetöri Naru-chan szívét.   
\- Igen. Nephrite abban nagyon jó…  
\- Ha az volt a célod, hogy megnyugtass, akkor közlöm veled, hogy nem sikerült – dohogta szemrehányóan. – Amikor meghalt, alig bírtuk megvigasztalni szegény lányt, most meg… ráadásul azóta Umino-kun is elköltözött. Nem azt kívánom, hogy maradt volna halott, de igazán eltűnhetett volna az életünkből – mondta ki az én gondolataimat is. – Szóval Naru-chan valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy Nephrite azért támadhatott fel, mert a Fekete Kristály megőrizte a lelkét. Beryllel szerencsére nem történt semmi ilyesmi, szóval soha de soha nem fog visszatérni. 

\- Ez igazán nagyszerű – mosolyodtam el megkönnyebbülten.  
\- Egyébként hogy jutott eszedbe pont most pont emiatt megkeresni? Csak nem rémálmaid vannak? – kuncogott fel. – Ó… sajnálom…  
\- Semmi baj – legyintettem, miközben még az eddigieknél is szánalmasabbnak éreztem magam.   
\- Csak viccelni próbáltam. Általában nem szoktam ennyire… fején találni a szöget. 

\- Nevetséges vagyok, igaz?   
\- Dehogyis! – próbálta szavaival megcáfolni azt, hogy az előbb konkrétan kinevetett. – Az a nő kimosta az agyadat. Kétszer! Rávett arra, hogy ártatlan emberekre, sőt ártatlan gyönyörű lányokra támadj, és meg akarta ölni életed szerelmét. Jobban belegondolva az volna a meglepő, ha mindezek után nyugodtan tudnál aludni…   
\- Kedves tőled, hogy vigasztalni próbálsz – sóhajtottam keserűen.  
\- Elég ebből az önsajnáltatásból, Kunzite-sama! – szólt rám erélyesen. – Akár hiszed, akár nem, ezen a bolygón rajtad kívül még rengeteg embernek vannak rémálmai, és őket sem tartom nevetségesnek. Közvetlenül azelőtt, mielőtt megtámadtátok volna a Holdbéli Királyságot, engem is borzalmas képek gyötörtek. Ebben az életemben pedig a múlt emlékdarabkái kísértettek onnantól kezdve, hogy felébredtem Sailor Moonként egészen addig, míg le nem számoltunk Beryl királynővel és Metalliával. 

\- Szerinted elképzelhető, hogy ezek az álmok valamiféle… figyelmeztetések? – borzongtam meg. – De miért pont vele álmodok, ha ő már sosem éledhet újjá? Akkor nem jelenthet fenyegetést… – gondolkoztam hangosan.  
\- Mert ő testesíti meg számodra a valódi gonoszságot. Ne haragudj, nem akartam ilyen drámai lenni… Figyelj csak, van egy ötletem! – derült fel az arca. – Megkérjük Rei-chant, hogy nézzen utána a tűzben. Ez már hamarabb is eszembe juthatott volna – csóválta meg a fejét.  
Időközben megérkeztünk a Hikawa-szentélyhez, és már felfelé sétáltunk a lépcsőn, alighanem ezért merült fel benne pont most ez a gondolat.

\- És mire megyünk azzal, ha a barátnőd belenéz a tűzbe? – kérdeztem értetlenül.   
\- Annak ellenére, hogy nem tud már átváltozni, a különleges érzékei megmaradtak, hiszen azelőtt is papnő volt, mielőtt Sailor Mars lett volna belőle. Amikor Jadeite beköltözött a szentélybe, és eltérítette azokat a buszokat, Rei-chan simán leleplezte az aljas szándékait. Később azt is felismerte, hogy Jiji youma alakja mögött a saját nagyapja rejtőzik – ecsetelte lelkesen a lány kivételes képességeit. – Egyébként régóta tartanak? Mármint a rémálmok?

\- Amióta elkezdtem délutánonként egy gyorséttemben dolgozni. Nagyon fárasztó és utálom is, de muszáj – húztam el a számat. – Minden hétköznap éjfél után érek haza, reggel viszont legkésőbb ötkor fel kell kelnem. Az óráim az egyetemen ugyan csak nyolckor kezdődnek, de előtte még el szoktam menni úszni. Az elején kihagytam két napot, és igazából sokkal rosszabb volt – tettem hozzá magyarázatként.   
\- Akkor ne is csodálkozz. Túlhajtod magad. Azért Zoisite is lehetne egy kicsit megértőbb! – füstölgött. – Attól, hogy ő szombaton is pitymallatkor kel, még igazán hagyhatná a normális embereket normális ideig aludni!   
\- Mármint szerinted az a normális ember, aki hétvégenként tizenegyig durmol? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.  
\- Minimum – bólogatott hevesen. – El nem tudom képzelni, mit tudtok ti csinálni olyan korán…

\- Hogy mit tudunk csinálni? Ezt most komolyan kérdezed? – vigyorodtam el kajánul.   
\- Vedd úgy inkább, hogy el tudom képzelni! – visszakozott pipacspirosra gyúlt arccal, de már későn.  
\- Nos, hogy is mondjam… igazából te is felébredtél volna a helyemben, ha valaha is megízlelted volna már Zoi-chan mennyei… ínycsiklandó… – lassan megnyaltam az ajkaimat –, csokoládészósszal leöntött…  
\- Nem akarom hallani, nem akarom hallani, nem akarom hallani! – tapasztotta tenyereit szorosan a füleire.

\- … palacsintáját – böktem ki végül, amint elvette a kezeit, és alig bírtam visszafojtani a nevetésemet.  
\- Na persze! A palacsintáját – mormogta.  
\- Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol, Usagi-chan – korholtam somolyogva.   
\- És hülye, aki nem! – vágta rá továbbra is vörös arccal.

Legnagyobb szerencséjére nem tudtam folytatni a piszkálódást, ugyanis a következő pillanatban olyan fülsértő sivítást hallottam, hogy azt hittem, örök életemre meg fogok süketülni. Bár lehet, jobban jártam volna.  
\- USAGI! USAGI-CHAN! – üvöltötte egy fekete hajú lány a szentély ajtajában állva, iszonyatosan elborult ábrázattal. Biztosra vettem, hogy itt és most mindennek vége. Nem. Nemcsak kettőnknek, hanem úgy konkrétan az egész világnak. Ha annak idején ilyen vehemensen lépett volna fel a Shitennou ellen, még Jadeite sem becsülte volna alá a Senshit.

\- Rei-chan… – szólalt meg mellettem bűnbánóan és kissé remegő hangon az egykori Sailor Moon. – Rei-chan, ne haragudj, hogy elkéstem, de összefutottam egy régi barátommal, és…  
\- TE! – nézett rám villámló szemekkel.   
Komolyan, ez a csaj simán lekörözi Beryl királynőt félelmetesség tekintetében, én meg meg sem kérdeztem Usagi-chant, hogy egyáltalán emlékszik-e rám.   
\- Te – mondta immár halkabban, egyre sápadó arccal, miközben felemelte jobb kezét. – Téged már többször is láttalak a tűzben… 

A rémálmaim tükrében, valamint a lány adottságairól hallottak alapján, alighanem még a legostobább youma is arra a következtetésre jutott volna, hogy ez sajnos semmi jót nem jelent. Nos. Ennyit a kizárólag boldog pillanatokról.


	5. V. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

V. fejezet

Néhány perc elteltével már a szentély egyik termében ücsörögtünk a földön, és leginkább arra vártunk, hogy vajon melyikünk szólal meg hamarabb. Kis társaságunk negyedik tagja, egy bizonyos Mizuno Ami nevű lány – nevével ellentétben – nem sok vizet zavart. Az egyik sarokba kuporodva olvasott valami vaskos könyvet, és a köszönéstől eltekintve ügyet sem vetett ránk. Úgy tűnt, Usagi-chanon kívül egyik senshi sem emlékszik rám.

\- Khm… – köszörültem meg a torkomat. – A nevem Kunzite, és Usagi-chan régi barátja vagyok.  
\- Kunzite? – kérdezett vissza gyanakvóan a papnő. – Fura egy név.   
Hát még ha tudná, milyen vezetéknevet kaptam Nephrite-tól…

\- Kunzite-sama azért jött ide, hogy a segítségedet kérje. Meséltem neki rólad, és a fantasztikus képességeidről.  
\- Ne puncsolj, Usagi! Nem felejtettem ám el, hogy már megint elkéstél!  
Ez a lány elég undok tud lenni amellett, hogy van benne valami nagyon hátborzongató.  
\- Te, Rei-chan, biztos vagy benne, hogy őt láttad?  
Azért Usagit-chant se kell félteni…  
\- Baka! Szerinted összekevernék egy ilyen férfit valaki mással? Megnézted már úgy alaposabban?  
\- Hogyne! És ne merészelj ráhajtani!  
\- Mert? Mi lesz, ha igen?

Remek. Most meg elkezdtek veszekedni, ráadásul rajtam, ami teljesen nonszensz. Ha így folytatják, öreg este lesz, amikorra végzünk. Már amennyiben végzünk valaha… A kék hajú lányra pillantottam, aki megvonta a vállát, azt sugallva, hogy ez mindig így megy.

\- Lányok, ezt most fejezzétek be! – próbáltam őket csitítgatni, nem sok sikerrel. – Elég legyen ebből! – üvöltöttem el magam, mire hirtelen megfagyott a levegő, és még egy gombostű leesését is meg lehetett volna hallani. – Na, ezt már szeretem – bólogattam elégedetten, miközben összefontam karjaimat mellkasom előtt. – Felesleges összeveszni miattam, mivel van valakim, aki ráadásul a létező leggyönyörűségesebb… fiú.

\- Te meleg vagy?! – kérdezték döbbenten egyszerre.  
\- Ne szórakozz, Usagi-chan, nagyon jól tudod, hogy az vagyok – csóváltam meg a fejemet értetlenül.   
\- Ja, tényleg! – csapott a homlokára. Esküszöm, ez a lány néha fájdalmasan szőke… pedig idefele jövet olyan normálisan viselkedett. A kedves barátnője a lehető legrosszabbat hozta ki belőle.  
\- Annyira szemét vagy, Usagi! Miért nem mondtad, hogy meleg? Most totálisan beégettél!   
\- Te égetted be saját magadat. Egyébként sem kérdezted!   
És már újra is kezdték a civakodást. Vallatni lehetett volna velük.

\- Rendben – álltam fel. – Én erre az őrületre nem vagyok kíváncsi. Hazamegyek – indultam el az ajtó felé.   
\- Kunzite-sama, kérlek… kérlek maradj! Ígérem, meg sem szólalok többet, csak hallgasd végig Rei-chant! Nem szeretném, ha valami bajod történne…  
Megható volt az aggodalma, annyira, hogy szemmel láthatóan a másik lányt is lecsillapította, így legjobb meggyőződésem ellenére visszatelepedtem a helyemre. Ha megint hozzáfognak marakodni, ezer százalék, hogy nem állok jót magamért, és a hátralévő életemet biztosan rács mögött fogom tölteni kettős gyilkosságért. Zoi-chan meg csempészheti be a börtönbe a palacsintákba tekert reszelőket. Csodás kilátások!

\- Szóval… – vett egy mély levegőt a fekete hajú exsenshi – az első látomásom pontosan négy héttel ezelőtt volt, a második két hete, a harmadik pedig ma reggel… de fogalmam sincs, mit jelenthetnek. Annyi bizonyos, hogy te mindegyikben szerepeltél, ahogyan egy vörös hajú, kifejezetten karakteres vonásokkal rendelkező, átható, jégkék tekintetű férfi is.   
\- Ezt nem hiszem el… – sóhajtottam rezignáltan. – Tegnap éjszaka hazafele menet pont egy ilyen alakkal futottam össze a parkban.   
\- Van még más is. Az összesben feltűnt egy fekete rózsa, és ami a legkülönösebb… az elsőben egy, a másodikban kettő, a maiban meg már három vörösesszőke, zöld szemű fiút láttam, és…  
\- Ó, te jó ég! – sikoltott fel mellettem Usagi-chan, tovább tetézve eddig sem csekély szorongásomat. 

Előhalásztam a telefonomat, kerestem egy képet Zoisite-ról, majd a papnő orra alá nyomtam.  
\- Ő volt az? – kérdeztem idegesen. – Ő volt valamelyik? Felelj már! – förmedtem rá.   
\- Ne…nem ő volt. Mindhárman hasonlítottak ugyan, de egyik sem volt ennyire… Úgy értem, ez a srác elképesztően szépséges! – hüledezett. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy fiú?  
\- Egészen biztos – mormogtam. Mégis, hogy lehet ekkora marhaságot kérdezni?  
\- Akkor… oké – bólintott halványan elpirulva.   
\- Van esetleg még valami?   
\- Nincs – intett nemet fejével. – Csak ezeket láttam.  
Nem mintha ennyi nem lett volna bőven elegendő ahhoz, hogy iszonyatosan rossz érzések kerítsenek hatalmukba. Ha a szerelmem veszélyben van… ha valami baja történik… bele sem mertem gondolni, mi lenne velem nélküle.

\- Ne haragudjatok – pattantam fel –, de most rohannom kell. Köszönök mindent. Remélem, egyszer még találkozunk…  
\- Sajnálom, nem állt szándékomban ennyire rád ijeszteni – mosolyodott el Rei-chan bocsánatkérően. – A látomásaim legtöbbször nem egyértelműek. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy aggódnod kell miattuk – próbált megnyugtatni.  
\- Mit fogsz most csinálni, Kunzite-sama? Ha segíthetek… ha segíthetünk valamiben…  
\- Nem tudom, Usagi-chan. Lehet, az lenne, a legjobb, ha Zoisite meg én felülnénk egy repülőre, elmennénk a világ túlsó felére, és soha vissza se jönnénk. Persze, ahogy ismerem, úgysem fog ebbe belemenni – sóhajtottam. – Mindenesetre megadom a számomat. Hívj fel, ha esetleg megtudtok még valamit!

Elbúcsúztam lányoktól, majd kisiettem a szentély épületéből. Vajon mi lehet az értelme mindannak, amit Rei-chan látott? Három Zoisite-hasonmás, három fekete rózsa, egy sorozatgyilkos-külsejű pasas… meg én. Hogy mindez együtt jót nem jelenthet, az majdhogynem egyértelmű. Ha egy elmebeteg valamilyen okból a kedvesemre vadászik, akkor tényleg az lenne a legjobb, ha vennék két repjegyet csak oda. Valahova. Akárhova. Mondjuk nem igazán van a világnak olyan zuga, ahol ne akadnának elmebetegek, de legalább ettől az egytől megszabadulnánk. 

Ebben a pillanatban felcsendült Johann Sebastian Bach d-moll toccata és fúgája. Zoi-chan máris végzett volna? Én meg még a park közelében sem járok. Elővettem a telefont, aztán bosszúsan megcsóváltam a fejem. Nephrite! Kellett nekem az előbb gondolatban elmebetegeket emlegetni… Először fel sem akartam venni, azonban nagyon kitartóan csörgetett. Mindemellett eszembe jutott az ultimátum, amit szerelmem persze úgysem tudott volna betartani, de akkor is… megígértem neki, hogy beszélek a barátjával.

\- Igen? Mit akarsz? – szóltam bele a készülékbe ellenségesen.  
\- Elbűvölő, mint mindig – érkezett a gunyoros felelet. – Az Akabane Rendőrségen vagyok, és…  
\- Csak nem? Letartóztattak valami kétes ügylet miatt? – röhögtem fel. – Nem teszem le érted az óvadékot!  
\- Ne legyél már ennyire idióta, Kunzite! Dehogy tartóztattak le! De azonnal ide kell jönnöd!

\- Nincs nekem időm az ostobaságaidra! – hárítottam. – Vissza kell érnem az Ueno-parkba, mielőtt Zoi-chan végez a múzeumi sétájával.  
\- Az ügy Zoi-channal kapcsolatos. Mindjárt ott lesz érted egy rendőrautó. Ha ideértél, keresd Hanto nyomozót! Világos? – fejezte be rövid csevejünket.   
\- És még én vagyok az idióta! – morogtam magam elé, miközben lesiettem a lépcsőkön. – Meg sem kérdezte, hova jöjjön az az autó, ráadásul még utasítgat is. Hogy merészeli?

Már éppen visszahívtam volna, amikor befordult a sarkon egy rendőrségi gépjármű, majd lefékezett az orrom előtt.   
\- Maga Ginnoshiro* Kunzite? – kérdezte furcsálló arckifejezéssel a volánnál ülő férfi, miközben kinyitotta az utasoldali ajtót.  
\- Igen.  
\- Ginnoshiro? Komolyan ez a neve? – bámult rám összehúzott szemöldökkel.

Bólintottam. Ha valahányszor, amikor ezt az elmúlt három és fél hónapban megkérdezték tőlem, kihullott volna egy szál Nephrite hajából, a sötét agyú extábornok már legalább félig megkopaszodott volna. Meseszép látvány lenne…

\- Nagyszerű. Pattanjon be! – intett a rendőr.  
\- Bilincs van?  
\- Miért, szeretne?  
\- Nem kifejezetten.

\- Akkor meg ne szórakozzon itt nekem, hanem szálljon be végre! Az én időm se végtelen! – dohogta. – Ez a piperkőc Hanto nyomozó is azt hiszi, ingyenes taxiszolgálat vagyunk, nem pedig a rendőrség – morgolódott még azt követően is, hogy beültem.   
Aztán beindította a motort, majd bekapcsolta a megkülönböztető jelzést, és már száguldottunk is az Akabane Rendőrség épülete felé.

Igazság szerint én sem voltam éppen rózsás hangulatban. Nem elég, hogy ez a mocskos, perverz kurvapecér – mert már tényleg nem tudtam rá szebbet mondani – alighanem a birodalom összeomlása óta nyomon követi minden egyes lépésemet, a szavaiból úgy vettem ki, hogy tényleg van egy eset, vagy több eset, ami Zoisite-val kapcsolatos. 

Jó, aláírom, hogy borzalmas dolgokat követtünk el az előző életünkben, meg a mostani életünk jelentős hányadában is, de könyörgöm, egy gonosz hatalom befolyása alatt álltunk, és a végén azért csak segítettünk megmenteni a világot. Valóban nem érdemeljük meg a boldogságot? Minden jel arra utalt, hogy nem…

Azonban mielőtt még megrendelném magunknak az urnákat, talán nem ártana kideríteni valamit erről a bizonyos ügyről.   
\- Elnézést, uram, nem tudja véletlenül, hogy mit akar tőlem ez a Hanto nyomozó?   
\- Ötletem sincs – vonta meg a vállát. –, én csak egy mezei közrendőr vagyok. De még ha lenne sem adhatnék ki információt egy folyamatban lévő nyomozásról.   
\- És milyen? Mármint a nyomozó? – Felmerült bennem egy kósza gondolat, hogy talán…

\- Rendkívül hatékony. Azt rebesgetik, azért, mert olyan az észjárása, mint a bűnözőké. Nem volt még megoldatlan esete. És persze ennek következtében elviselhetetlenül nagyképű, mindenki utál vele dolgozni.  
A férfi egészen korrekt jellemzést adott Nephrite-ról.   
Mi van, a milliárdos playboyok élete már túl unalmas, ezért kreált magának egy izgalmasabb alteregót? Mondjuk az lenne a meglepő, ha idővel nem unna rá bármire. Vagy bárkire.

\- Barna hajú, kék szemű, jóképű? – kérdeztem rá a biztonság kedvéért.  
\- Nem. Szőke. A többi stimmel. Tudja, az a tipikus szépfiú. Bár az utóbbi hónapokban elég sűrűn látni egy barna, hosszú hajú, feltűnően elegáns férfi társaságában. Úgy hívják…  
\- Sanjouin. Sanjouin Masato – morogtam nem létező bajszom alatt.  
\- Igen. A híres üzletember. Ismeri talán?

\- Sajnos…  
\- Hát… nem tőlem tudja, de azt pletykálják, hogy nemcsak kártyázni járnak össze. Vagy ha igen, akkor vetkőzős pókert is játszanak.  
\- Hogy micsoda? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.  
\- Gusztustalan, mi? Mocskos buzik… mindenhol ott vannak – csóválta meg a fejét undorodó arckifejezéssel.

\- Ja. Mindenhol… – szorult ökölbe a kezem. Közel álltam ahhoz, hogy odacsapjam párszor a kormányhoz az ostoba fejét, pusztán csak a miheztartás végett, végül inkább letettem róla. Nem lett volna túlontúl szerencsés autóbalesetben meghalni egy homofób nyomoronc miatt.  
Egyébként meg, ha mindez igaz, akkor Nephrite valóban még mindig egy gusztustalan alak, és Usagi-chan félelmei nem voltak alaptalanok. Hogyan is reménykedhettem titkon abban, hogy ha már kapott egy új esélyt, akkor megváltozik? Hiszen sohasem a hűségéről volt híres… és ezek szerint ő azok közé tartozik, akik képtelenek a változásra.

Szegény Zoi-chan, ha valaha is megtudná, mekkora rohadék a drága barátja, kitérne a hitéből. Annyi bizonyos, hogy nem én leszek az, aki elmondja neki, és Nephrite-ot is figyelmeztetni fogom arra, hogy bármit is csinál, csinálja diszkréten. Felesleges lenne lerombolni az illúziókat…

Időközben megérkeztünk az úti célunkhoz. Kiszálltam, körülnéztem, és úgy éreztem, valami hiányzik, de ha megkínoztak volna, sem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy micsoda. Felpillantottam a hatalmas, modern épületre, majd vettem egy mély levegőt.

\- Járt már itt? – érdeklődött alkalmi sofőröm, megérezvén hezitálásomat.   
\- Hogyne! Mindennapos vendég vagyok! – feleltem ingerülten, mivel még élénken élt emlékezetemben az előbbi megjegyzése. Aztán megráztam a fejemet. – Nem. Még nem.  
\- Akkor elkísérem, nehogy véletlenül a boncteremben kössön ki – röhögött fel. Ha tudta volna, mennyire közel állt ahhoz, hogy mindkettőnket odajuttassam, biztosan nem viccelődött volna ezzel. Nem mintha nem lenne alapból ízléstelen ilyesmivel poénkodni. 

\- Köszönöm – biccentettem. – Köszönöm, de egy olyannak, mint én, nincs szüksége segítségre egy olyantól, mint maga – közöltem megvetően.  
\- Egy olyantól, mint én? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.   
\- Pontosan. Azt javaslom, alaposan fertőtlenítse a szolgálati autóját! Egy mocskos buzi ült benne… – hagytam faképnél. 

Kimért, határozott léptekkel sétáltam be az épületbe, és lélekben felkészítettem magam arra, hogy sokan lesznek, azonban a tágas előcsarnokban mindössze néhány ember lézengett. Az órám háromnegyed egyet mutatott – valószínűleg mindenki ebédelni van. Odaléptem az eligazító pulthoz, és türelmesen megvártam, amíg a monitor mögött üldögélő hölgyemény befejezi a pasziánszot, és nekem szenteli végre becses figyelmét. 

\- Üdvözlöm. Milyen ügyben jött?   
\- A nevem Ginnoshiro Kunzite. Igen, tényleg ez a nevem – tettem hozzá a szokásos kérdést megelőzendő. – Hanto nyomozót keresem.  
\- Gyilkossági Osztály, ötödik emelet. Kilép a liftből, végigmegy az asztalok mellett, aztán befordul jobbra a legelső folyosóra. A folyosó bal oldalán lévő második iroda az övé. Álljon meg! – szólt utánam. – Mielőtt még elrohanna, elkérném az igazolványát. Rögzítenem kell az adatait a számítógépben.  
A nő szerencsére villámgyorsan gépelt, így hamarosan már az útmutatását követve haladtam a nyomozó irodája felé. Ha eddig volt is valami aprócska reményem, az a Gyilkossági Osztály hallatán teljesen szertefoszlott. 

Nemsokára már a nyitott ajtó előtt álltam. Úgy tűnt, a tágas helyiségben egy teremtett lélek sem tartózkodik. Rövid gondolkozást követően beléptem, miközben egy kicsit megkocogtattam az ajtóüveget. Az íróasztal mögött lévő szék, amelynek eddig csak a háttámlája látszott, ebben a pillanatban megmozdult, majd nagyon lassan megfordult, és én végre megpillanthattam a benne ülő alakot… Nephrite-ot…

 

*Ginnoshiro: gin=ezüst, shiro=fehér a no pedig egy birtokos jelző. (Kunzite haja pedig ezüstfehér.)


	6. VI. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VI. fejezet

Nephrite… Mégiscsak ő volna a titokzatos Hanto nyomozó? De az nem lehet, hiszen ő továbbra sem szőke, maximum agyilag. Vagy az a rendőr tévedett? Mi a fene folyik itt? Kezdtem egyre kevésbé érteni ezt az egészet.  
\- Felcsaptál nyomozónak, Nephrite? – kérdeztem rá végül.  
\- Micsoda? Ja nem, csak baromi kényelmes ez a szék. Hmm… – nézett maga elé elmélázva, miközben rugózott benne néhányat – ki kellene próbálnunk…

\- Na, ezt piszok gyorsan verd ki a fejedből! – förmedtem rá ingerülten.   
\- Nyugi, nem rád gondoltam, bár… – húzta kaján mosolyra ajkait – biztos beletelik még vagy tíz percbe, amíg a nyomozó visszaér a kávékkal. Addig akár ki is verhetem…  
\- Te nem egészen vagy normális, azt ugye tudod – csóváltam meg a fejemet lemondóan.   
\- Pedig a kielégületlenség frusztrációhoz vezet. Innen látom rajtad, mennyire feszült vagy. Mi a baj, elmaradt az esti szex? Vagy a reggeli? 

\- Semmi közöd hozzá – feleltem kimérten.  
Ha provokálni akar, akkor nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, mert most bizony nem fogom hagyni magam. Zoi-chan meg még csodálkozik rajta, hogy miért nem szeretek akár csak egy fél mondatot is váltani ezzel az alakkal. Egyszerűen kiállhatatlan…

Körbenéztem a szokványos berendezésű irodában, és megakadt a tekintetem az iratrendező felett lévő, különböző méretű bekeretezett képeken, újságcikkeken, okleveleken valamint kitüntetéseken. Egy dicsőségfal. Közelebb léptem, hogy alaposabban megnézzem, és ekkor döbbentem rá: én bizony ismerem ezt a férfit. Igaz, ő valószínűleg nem fog megismerni engem. 

\- Hanto Jadeite – olvastam fel hangosan az egyik oklevélre írt nevet. – Ezt igazán mondhattad volna – dohogtam.  
Most már szinte ezer százalék, hogy az a rendőr tévedett a vetkőzős pókert illetően. Jadeite akkor sem menne bele egy ilyen viszonyba, ha Nephrite lenne az utolsó élő ember a világon, bár… tény és való, hogy Nephrite meg bárkit képes behálózni, akit csak akar. Ez eléggé feloldhatatlan paradoxonnak tűnik.  
\- Miért kellett volna mondanom? Gondoltam, tudsz olvasni. Ott van a neve az ajtón, legalább akkora betűkkel, mint az… egója. Magad is észrevehetted volna, ha nem csak a kiverésen járna az eszed – duruzsolta.

Nyugalom! Nyugalom. Nyugalom… 

\- Különös, nem? Mármint hogy rendőr lett belőle – töprengtem hangosan.  
\- Rablóból lesz a legjobb pandúr, vagy hogy is szokták mondani. Egyébként meg mindig is odáig volt az egyenruhákért. Igaz, most öltönyös nyomozó, de az én kedvemért bármikor hajlandó beöltözni – somolygott.  
Na jó! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a részletekre.

\- Emlékszik valamire a régi életünkből? Bármelyikből?  
\- Nem. Örülnék neki, ha ez így is maradna. Nem véletlenül döntött így, szóval viselkedj vele normálisan. Semmi célozgatás a múltra, a Shitennoura, és arra, hogy ismertétek egymást. És neki nem Nephrite vagyok, hanem Sanjouin Masato.   
\- Rendben – bólintottam.   
Ha nem tudtam volna, hogy lehetetlen, még el is hittem volna, hogy Nephrite valóban törődik az emlékeit vesztett egykori tábornokkal. Így azonban biztos voltam abban, hogy kizárólag önös érdekek állnak a szavai mögött. Apropó, önös érdekek…

\- Elárulnád nekem, drága Nephrite-om – szólaltam meg émelyítő kedvességgel –, hogy mégis milyen megfontolásból figyeltetsz meg engem?   
\- Ó, az? Az csak szükséges óvintézkedés volt. Az elején kételkedtem benned, ezért raktam egy nyomkövetőt a telefonodra, aztán úgy maradt. Sajnálom…  
Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy azt sajnálja, hogy ezt tette, vagy azt, hogy véletlenül lebuktatta magát. Végül arra jutottam, hogy inkább az utóbbit.

\- Szerintem kezeltetned kéne magad – néztem rá komolyan.  
\- Csak aggódtam Zoi-chan miatt. Igaz, a mai napig teljesen alaptalanul tettem, azonban… Nagyon szomorú lesz, ha megtudja, hogy felkerested a Hercegnőt.  
\- Ne kavarj, Nephrite, különben esküszöm, hogy kitekerem a nyakadat!  
\- Nem túlzottan okos dolog ilyesmivel fenyegetőzni pont a rendőrségen. Nem gondolod? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Az a legnagyobb baj, hogy érted is annyit kapnék, mint egy normális emberért – sóhajtottam rezignáltan. – Egyébként, ha tudni akarod, ő maga javasolta, hogy beszéljek Usagi-channal, mert…  
\- Nocsak, nocsak. Nem említette tegnap, hogy rád unt volna, és le akarna passzolni – ingatta a fejét. – Mondjuk előbb vagy utóbb még a legjobbakat is lecserélik egy még jobbra… Nemdebár, Kunzite? – kérdezte különös éllel a hangjában.  
Megütközve bámultam rá. Miért mond ilyeneket? És miért így? Hiszen ő volt az, aki annak idején…

Ebben a pillanatban azonban megérkezett Hanto Jadeite nyomozó, kezében három, fedeles műanyagpohárral, így kénytelen voltam máskorra halasztani a régmúlt bolygatását. Igazság szerint abban sem voltam biztos, hogy bolygatni akarom-e… hogy szeretném-e tudni… hogy kell-e nekem tudni egyáltalán…

\- Elnézést, hogy ilyen sokáig elmaradtam, de valamelyik barom már megint tönkre vágta az összes kávéfőzőt, a héten már harmadjára. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy rajtam kívül tényleg csak idióták dolgoznak ebben az épületben! – dohogta. - Ráadásul az automatás kávé meg még mindig olyan, mintha langyos pisit inna az ember, ezért át kellett mennem a szemközti kávézóba, ahol az a hülye picsa ismételten elrontotta a rendelésemet. Csak tudnám, miért csinálja!  
\- Szerintem azért, mert tetszel neki – vigyorgott Nephrite.

\- Szerintem meg azért, mert egy hülye picsa – vigyorodott el Jadeite is, aztán felém fordult, és a kezembe nyomta az egyik poharat. – Hanto Jadeite nyomozó vagyok, ez meg egy mennyei, extra habos, dupla forró csoki. Sanjouin-sama úgy tájékoztatott, hogy ez a kedvenced, és… remélem, maradhatunk a kevésbé formális kommunikációnál, Kunzite-san. Sanjouin-sama barátai az én barátaim is – mosolygott kedvesen, majd elindult az asztal felé, aztán váratlanul megtorpant, és visszafordult. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttalak már valahol – mustrált végig immáron alaposabban. – Körülbelül három hónapja… esetleg egy kicsit régebben… egy cukrászda teraszán. Akkor is valami csokisat ettél, talán fagyit. 

\- Fantasztikus a memóriája! – Nephrite hangja elragadtatottan csengett. – Rendkívüli, nem igaz?  
\- Csakugyan rendkívüli – húzta ki magát önelégülten. – Egy baleset miatt van az egész, amire persze ironikus módon nem emlékszem. Az orvosok azt mondták, megsérült az agyam bal oldali frontális és temporális része. Eleinte nehéz volt hozzászokni, de azóta már tudom, hogy bizonyos dolgokra nagyon is jó emlékezni… – nézett jelentőségteljesen Nephrite-ra, majd odasétált mellé, és átnyújtotta neki a poharat véletlenül szándékosan úgy intézve, hogy pár pillanatig összeérjenek az ujjaik. – Sanjouin-sama, felállnál a székemből, kérlek. Szeretnék most már én beleülni.   
\- Bármikor beleülhetsz, amikor csak kívánod…

Nyeltem egy nagyot. Lehet, hogy az én fantáziám nagyon mocskos, de ez elég kétértelműen hangzott… és Jadeite arcáról világosan leolvasható volt, hogy szerinte is. Nephrite átadta a helyét, és áttelepedett az asztal előtti két tárgyalószék egyikére, miközben én továbbra is megkövülten ácsorogtam a dicsőségfal előtt. 

\- Kunzite-san, leülnél te is, hogy el tudjuk kezdeni a megbeszélést? Nos – vett egy mély levegőt, miután helyet foglaltam –, mielőtt bármit is mondanék az ügyről, tisztáznom kell néhány részletet a félreértések elkerülése végett. A nyomozást én vezetem, tehát minden döntés, és az ezzel járó felelősség is az enyém. Éppen emiatt nem engedhetem, és nem is engedem meg, hogy bárki is beleszóljon a munkámba. Sanjouin-sama már az első esetet követően azt szerette volna, ha tájékoztatunk téged, ezt mindenképpen tudnod kell. A civilek bevonása azonban nem mindig végződik szerencsésen. A ma hajnal történései viszont már engem is meggyőztek arról, hogy beszélnünk kell veled, mivel minden jel arra utal, hogy… – habozott egy kicsit – hogy együtt élsz egy… potenciális áldozattal.  
\- Potenciális áldozattal?! Ezek szerint Zoi-chan valóban veszélyben van? – pattantam fel.

\- Ülj vissza azonnal! – dörrent rám Nephrite. – Már kezdem érteni, hogy Hanto nyomozó miért nem szeret civileket bevonni.   
\- Te is az vagy, nem?  
\- Én különleges vagyok. És különleges kiváltságokat élvezek… Na, csüccs! – paskolta meg a szék párnáját.  
Különleges… végül is bizonyos szempontból valóban az. 

\- Nyugodj meg! Ez a Zoi-chan, akit említettél, jelenleg nincs veszélyben, szóval visszaülhetsz és végighallgathatsz. Én vagyok a legjobb gyilkossági nyomozó egész Tokióban, sőt valószínű, hogy az egész országban. Maradéktalanul megbízhatsz a képességeimben. Ha még ennél is jobb lennék, talán már nem is volnék ember – jelentette ki fennhéjázó magabiztossággal.   
\- Igaza van – bólogatott egyetértően Nephrite. – Tényleg ő a legjobb.

A szívem azt súgta, hogy azonnal rohanjak az Ueno-parkba az én drága Zoisite-omhoz, az eszem viszont azt mondta, hogy derítsem ki inkább, van-e bármi összefüggés a rémálmaim, Rei-chan látomásai, valamint e között az ügy között. Rövid mérlegelést követően a racionális énem kerekedett felül. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy Nephrite sem ücsörögne ilyen halálos nyugalommal, és szemezne a kék szemű szőkeséggel, amennyiben úgy gondolná, hogy kedvesemet most azonnal meg kell menteni.

\- Rendben – ültem vissza.   
\- Tehát. Sajnos minden jel arra utal, hogy egy sorozatgyilkos garázdálkodik a városban. Az első holttestet május huszonhatodikán hajnalban, a Kamiyabori Ryokuchi Parkban találták, a másodikat két héttel később, június kilencedikén a Nanushinotaki Parkban, a harmadikat pedig ma, június huszonharmadikán a Takinogawa Parkban. Ezek a parkok az Akabane Rendőrség és az Ueno-park közötti útvonal mentén fekszenek. Az Ueno-park előtt még van két lehetséges helyszín, így várhatóan lesz még két áldozat, mielőtt…

\- …mielőtt Zoi-chan következne – borzongtam meg, majd az idegeimet megnyugtatandó belekortyoltam a forró csokiba.  
\- Mielőtt az Ueno-park következne – helyesbített Jadeite. – De még az újabb gyilkosság előtt el fogom kapni a rohadékot! – csapott jobb öklével nyitott bal tenyerébe. – Egyébként meg nem vagyok teljes mértékben meggyőződve arról, hogy a te Zoi-chanod is az elsődleges célpontok között van. Sokkal inkább olybá tűnik, mintha ő lenne a múzsája ennek az elmebetegnek. Szerintem az elkövető egy rajongó.

\- Rajongó? – kérdeztem vissza hitetlenkedve, és kezdtem kételkedni abban, hogy a nyomozó valóban annyira jó, mint amennyire állítja magáról. – De… Zoisite egy átlagos, tizenhét éves, középiskolás kamaszfiú.  
\- Ha hallaná, hogy átlagosnak tartod, vérig sértődne – dünnyögött közbe Nephrite.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem az átlagosat. Ő nem egy celeb vagy valami híresség, hogy rajongói legyenek. Az egyetlen rajongója én vagyok. Most gyanúsított lettem?

\- Kunzite-san, a páratlan memóriám ellenére sem rémlik, hogy ilyen badarságot állítottam volna, úgyhogy te se tedd, kérlek. A sztárok esetében gyakoribb ugyan, jobban mondva inkább köztudottabb, hogy vannak rajongóik, akik közül néhányan sajnos meglehetősen elborult elmével bírnak, és különböző módokon zaklatják őket. Ugyanez előfordulhat teljesen hétköznapi emberek esetében is, csak ez már nem szokott bekerülni a hírekbe, pontosan azért, mert általában nincs hírértéke – magyarázta lassan, akárha egy idiótához beszélne. Nephrite remekül szórakozott mellettem egészen addig, míg erőteljesen bokán nem rúgtam.   
\- Azt hiszem, felfogtam. – Legszívesebben letöröltem volna Jadeite képéről az idegesítően felsőbbrendű arckifejezést, azonban egy hatósági személyt megütni nem kifejezetten lett volna korszakalkotó ötlet. 

\- Remek. Akkor ismertetném azt, hogy még mit tudunk, illetve mit nem tudunk, aztán mutatok néhány fényképet. Az áldozatokat sajnos egyelőre még nem sikerült azonosítani, hátha te felismered valamelyiket… Az előzetes profil alapján egy fiatal, vékony testalkatú, nem túl erős fizikumú férfit keresünk, aki maga is hasonlít a prédáira. Erre utal az, hogy a helyszínelő kollégák a holttestek körül vonszolási nyomokat rögzítettek, valamint a kórboncnok sokkoló okozta sérüléseket talált a testeken. Ezen kívül az elkövető pontos anatómiai ismeretekkel rendelkezik, precíz, biztos kezű, gyaníthatóan orvostan vagy biológia szakos hallgató, vagy annak készül, esetleg az volt. A második áldozat vérében a tesztek erős ketamin alapú nyugtató és antidepresszáns jelenlétét mutatták ki, az első és a harmadik áldozat vizeletében pedig GHB-t avagy a GINA néven közismert randidrogot találtak. A tettes egyre dühösebbnek tűnik, ugyanis az első két áldozatot nem, de a harmadikat megerőszakolta, miközben vagy miután megölte.   
\- Megerőszakolta? Miközben vagy miután megölte? Ez… iszonyatos… – Nem vagyok egy szívbajos alak, aki megrémül a saját árnyékától, de ettől a gondolattól a hideg futkosott a hátamon. 

\- Valóban az. Iszonyatos… Aki ilyet tesz, annak beteg az elméje, és minél hamarabb meg kell állítani. És én meg is fogom állítani – jelentette ki Jadeite határozottan. – Miről is akartam még beszélni? Ja, igen… Az elkövetés módja… A gyilkos egyetlen, határozott mozdulattal szúrta szíven az áldozatokat egy egyenes pengéjű tőrrel, majd a sebbe egy fekete rózsát illesztett. A tetthely és a megtalálás helyszíne nem esik egybe, azaz nem a parkban ölte meg őket, hanem csak odavitte a holttesteket. A testeket előtte gondosan lemosdatta, rózsaolajjal illatosította, majd mindegyiket szépen beöltöztette valamiféle furcsa egyenruhába, vörösesszőke, fölöttébb élethű parókát adott rájuk, és a szemükre smaragdzöld színű kontaktlencsét illesztett, hogy…  
\- Hogy hasonlítsanak Zoisite-ra – nyögtem ki döbbenten.

\- Igen. Ezért mondtam azt, hogy egy rajongóról van szó. Sokkal nagyobb lenne a baj, ha az áldozatok konkrétan úgy néznének ki, mint Zoi-chan, nem csak a tettes változtatná őket olyanná. Sajnálatos módon az ehhez hasonló eseteknél általában a rajongó a legvégén végezni szokott rajongásának tárgyával is, hacsak addig el nem kapják. De esküszöm, hogy levadászom ezt a szemét állatot, és rács mögé fogom juttatni! – A kék szemekben elszánt tűz lobogott.

Nephrite-ra pillantottam, aki furcsán átszellemült arckifejezéssel bámulta a szőkeséget, így kénytelen voltam ismételten bokán rúgni. A kedvesem – aki az ő állítólagos legjobb barátja – életveszélyben van, ez meg itt épphogy bele nem fullad a saját elcseppenő nyálába. Egész egyszerűen felháborító! Még a halálos ágyán is a dugáson fog járni az esze… hacsak nem aközben fog meghalni…

\- Van valami probléma? – nézett ránk kérdőn Jadeite, mire mindketten megráztuk a fejünket. – Akkor jó. Megyek és hozom az aktákat, meg leszaladok a hullaházba is, hátha megvan már a boncolás eredménye. Addig lehetőleg ne öljétek meg egymást! – tette még hozzá fejcsóválva, mielőtt kiment.   
Tényleg nem lehet rossz nyomozó, ha annak ellenére, hogy Nephrite-val egymáshoz sem szóltunk, feltűnt neki a köztünk lévő feszültség. 

\- Idefigyelj, Kunzite! – szólalt meg a sötét hajú extábornok vészjósló hangon, mihelyst Jadeite elhagyta az irodát. – Ha még egyszer bokán merészelsz rúgni, esküszöm, hogy az lesz az utolsó mozdulatod ebben az életben.  
\- Nem túlzottan okos dolog ilyesmivel fenyegetőzni pont a rendőrségen. Nem gondolod? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.   
\- És touchè – vigyorodott el. – Mit szólnál hozzá, hogyha erre az egész őrületre való tekintettel elásnánk a csatabárdot?  
\- Mennyire mélyre? – érdeklődtem kételkedve.  
\- Azért túl mélyre ne… Rendben?  
Bólintottam. Igazából nagyon kíváncsi voltam, hogy mi fog kisülni ebből, és hogy egyáltalán meddig tudjuk tartani magunkat ehhez a megállapodáshoz.

\- Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de ez az ügy a frászt hozza rám – sóhajtottam fel rövid hallgatást követően. – Ha mesélek róla Zoisite-nak…  
\- Meg se forduljon a fejedben! Nem szabad róla tudnia! Felesleges lenne megrémíteni! – tiltakozott hevesen.  
\- Szerintem…  
\- Ó tudom, te azt élvezed, ha retteg, mert úgy jobban a markodban tudod tartani! Jobban tudod őt irányítani! – dohogta megvetően.

\- Hagynád, hogy befejezzek akár egyetlen mondatot is?! – rivalltam rá. Máris előkerült volna az elhantolt csatabárd? Ez gyors volt… – Komolyan úgy véled, hogy valaha is tudtam őt irányítani? Az akaratom talán megvolt hozzá, de a képességem sosem. Őt senki sem tudja irányítani – mondtam ki a nyilvánvalót. – Ne kezeld úgy, mintha egy gyerek lenne, akit meg kell óvni az élet viszontagságaitól, vagy valami törékeny tárgy, amit vitrinbe kell zárni, nehogy tönkre menjen. Te is tisztában vagy vele, miken ment keresztül. Joga van ahhoz, hogy tudjon erről, és én nem fogom tőle megtagadni ezt a jogot. Annál sokkal jobban szeretem. 

\- Rendben. Akkor elmondod neki. És utána?  
\- Gőzöm sincs – sóhajtottam.   
\- Rá kell venned, hogy költözzön át hozzám… vagy felőlem mindketten jöhettek.  
\- Vajon mennyi idő alatt végeznénk egymással? Ne, inkább ne válaszolj, költői kérdés volt. Szóval költözzön hozzád… Ez csak valami vicc, ugye?

\- Eszem ágában sincs viccelődni, különösen nem ebben a helyzetben. Az otthonom az egyik legbiztonságosabb hely egész Tokióban, és én meg tudom védeni.  
\- Én is meg tudom védeni! – vágtam rá dühösen, de nem Nephrite-ra voltam dühös, hanem magamra, és a saját tehetetlenségemre. Nincsen már hatalmam… nincsen már semmim a szerelmemen kívül, és ha őt is elveszítem, abba… belepusztulok. – Rendben. Megpróbálom, azonban nem ígérhetek semmit. Nem tudom, észrevetted-e, de mostanában egy kicsit nagyon el van varázsolva… Még a jogos önvédelem is hidegen hagyja, mintha teljesen kifordult volna önmagából. Azt hiszi, a világ gyönyörű és csodaszép hely, mióta a Sötétség Birodalma megsemmisült.  
\- Számára az is… de te majd lerombolod ezt az illúziót. Nem igaz? – kérdezte tömény cinizmussal hangjában.  
\- Nem kellek én ahhoz – feleltem keserűen. 

Néma, mégis sokat mondó csöndben vártuk, hogy Jadeite visszatérjen, ami hamarosan meg is történt. Feldúltan viharzott be az irodába, lehajította az asztalra az aktákat, és látszott rajta, hogy majd felrobban a haragtól.  
\- Hihetetlen! Egyszerűen hihetetlen! Hogy lehet valaki ennyire ostoba, semmirevaló, buta liba?! – tajtékzott. – Pedig világosan megmondtam neki, hogy sürgős! Sür-gős! Mégis mit nem lehet ezen felfogni? – gesztikulált kezeivel idegesen. – Erre még csak most kezdi el a boncolást, mondván, hogy eddig nem ért rá. Annyira lassú, hogy meg lehetne kefélni munka közben, már amennyiben lenne hozzá bárkinek is gusztusa… – fintorgott. – Komolyan mondom, bevállalnám, ha tudnám, hogy lesz valami eredménye, de így… nem éri meg a kockázatot – rázta meg a fejét lemondóan, majd lehuppant a székére. – Elnézést ezért a kirohanásért – temette tenyerébe arcát. – Csak olyan bosszantó – dünnyögte. 

Nephrite rám pillantott, majd alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát. Felállt, odasétált Jadeite-hoz, és gyengéd, gondoskodó mozdulatokkal megsimította az aranyló tincseket.  
\- Nem ezen a fél napon fog múlni a nyomozás sikeressége – mondta vigasztalóan.  
\- Tudom – nézett rá hálásan a szőkeség. – De ez még inkább megerősítette azt a meggyőződésemet, hogy nem lenne szabad ilyen fontos pozíciókban nőket alkalmazni. Maradniuk kellene a kávéfőzésnél, bár… némelyik még azt is képes elrontani – vigyorodott el. – Folytassuk a munkát! Rendben?  
\- Rendben – bólintott Nephrite, majd visszaült a helyére.  
Tekintete azt sugallta, hogy ha jót akarok magamnak, akkor inkább csöndben maradok, és nem kommentálom az imént látott jelenetet. Igazság szerint nem is akartam. Semmi közöm hozzá, hogy ezek ketten milyen viszonyban vannak egymással. Az egyetlen, akivel foglalkoznom kell, az Zoi-chan.

\- Kunzite-san, felkészültél rá, hogy megnézd a felvételeket? – tolta az asztal felém eső részére az aktákból előszedett fotókat Jadeite.  
\- Fel lehet erre készülni egyáltalán? – kérdeztem vissza, mire szomorúan nemet intett.  
Olyan lassan nyúltam a képekért, amilyen lassan csak tudtam, ám ezzel mindössze elodáztam az elkerülhetetlent. Erre valóban lehetetlenség lett volna felkészülni.

Holtan látni három olyan fiút, akik a megtévesztésig hasonlítanak életem szerelmére, aki mellett reggelente ébredek, és éjszakánként álomra hajtom a fejem… Aki úgy tud bújni, dorombolni, settenkedni, akár egy kismacska. Aki akkor is őrjítően imádnivaló, amikor éppen mérges. Aki akkor is szépséges, amikor szipogva pityereg egy természetfilmen. Akinek gyönyörűséges mosolya a legvastagabb jégpáncélt is képes felolvasztani, és a darabokra tört szívet összeforrasztani. Aki a létező legcsodálatosabb teremtés az egész világon. 

Akiért feláldoznám az életemet… hiszen úgysem érne semmit sem nélküle…

Még így fényképen keresztül is, szavakkal elmondhatatlanul iszonytató volt belenézni a semmibe révedő zöld szemekbe, és látni a fiatal arcokat, melyekre torz maszkot égetett a halál. Gyilkosuk körültekintően ügyelt a részletekre, ugyanis mindhármuk parókája pontosan ugyanolyan árnyalatú volt, akárcsak Zoisite haja, és a kilógó hajtincsek is pontosan ugyanúgy keretezték arcukat. Meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy a copfjukat összefogó szalag színe sem különbözik. Semmi kétség: egy mániákus, rögeszmés őrülttel állunk szemben. Ez a felismerés jobban megrémített, mintha egy felfegyverzett hadsereg lett volna az ellenfél.

Úgy véltem, ezt a rettenetet nem lehet már tovább fokozni, ám a következő képek rácáfoltak erre. Hirtelen megértettem, mire célzott a nyomozó, amikor furcsa öltözéket említett.  
\- Ez a Shitennou egyenruha – mormogtam magam elé döbbenten, mire a változatosság kedvéért most Nephrite rúgott bokán engem. Teszem hozzá, teljesen jogtalanul, mivel igazán megemlíthette volna az előbb ezt az aprócska, ámde nem elhanyagolható részletet.  
\- Milyen egyenruha? – kíváncsiskodott Jadeite.  
\- Öhm… – próbáltam valami jó magyarázatot találni nemcsak arra, hogy mi is az a Shitennou egyenruha, hanem arra is, hogy az elkövetőnek honnan lehet róla tudomása. Aztán beugrott. – A rajzok. Zoi-chan rajzai…   
\- Zoi-chan ilyen egyenruhában szokta ábrázolni saját magát?

\- Többek között. Igen – bólintottam.   
\- Akkor a tettes elég közel állhat hozzá – spekulált.  
\- Nem feltétlenül. Könnyen elképzelhető, hogy az Ueno-parkban futott össze az illetővel. Sűrűn ki szokott ülni rajzolni.  
\- Értem. Az lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha beszélhetnék Zoi-channal. Szeretném kideríteni, hogy találkozott-e valakivel, aki gyanúsan viselkedett, túl sokat kérdezősködött… meg ilyenek. Bejöhettek együtt később, vagy… nem akarok nagyon pofátlan lenni, de annyira szívesen meghívatnám magamat hozzátok vacsorára. Azt csiripelték a madarak, hogy nagyon jól főz – sandított Nephrite-ra.

\- A palacsintája mindenesetre isteni – vigyorodtam el. – Nos, én benne vagyok. Sokkal jobb ötlet, mint beráncigálni őt a rendőrségre. Örülni fog neked.  
\- Örülni? Nekem? Miért örülne, hiszen nem is ismer? – húzta össze gyanakodva a szemöldökét.  
\- Mindig örül, ha vendégeink vannak – vágtam ki magam, mielőtt még Nephrite ismét bokán rúgott volna. – Imád új embereket megismerni.  
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Ha minden jól megy, hétre ott vagyok – csapta össze tenyereit. – Jobb lenne, ha mások lennének a körülmények, de… – komorodott el. – Sikerült esetleg azonosítanod valamelyik áldozatot?

\- Még nem jutottam el odáig, csak azokat felvételeket láttam, amelyek a helyszíneken készültek – fordítottam figyelmemet ismét a fényképekre.   
Az első fiú a vörösesszőke paróka és a zöld kontaktlencse nélkül sem tűnt ismerősnek, a második viszont…  
\- Te láttad már ezeket a fotókat? – faggattam Nephrite-ot.  
\- Néhányat igen. Mert?  
Válasz helyett az orra alá dugtam a képet. 

\- Halványlilám sincs, ki ez – rázta meg a fejét. – Mondjuk mindig is pocsék volt az arcmemóriám.  
\- Persze, mert te inkább az emberek egy másik testrészére szoktál koncentrálni… – motyogtam.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Ó, semmi, semmi – legyintettem. – Van ebből több példány is? Nem gond, ha egy kicsit kidekorálom? – kérdeztem Jadeite-tól, miközben elvettem az asztalról egy tollat.  
\- Csak nyugodtan. 

Tény és való, hogy nem vagyok valami hatalmas rajztehetség, az azonban még az én képességeimet sem haladta meg, hogy kiegészítsem a fotót egy szemüveggel.  
\- Így már rémlik valami?  
Nephrite arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet.  
\- Ez… ez az a srác, aki Naru-chant vigasztalta, amíg én… Amíg egy kis időre el kellett tűnnöm, és mindenki azt hitte, hogy meghaltam… Hogy is hívták?

\- Umino valaki. Usagi-chan azt mondta, hogy elköltözött. Szegény, nem jutott messzire…   
\- Umino Gurio. És nem, nem költözött el. Miután visszatértem, szerencsétlen teljesen meghibbant. Állandóan követett mindenhová, beöltözve egy fura, maszkos-köpenyes alaknak, és hol vörös rózsákkal dobált meg, hol meg sült rákrudacskákkal. Abban a tévképzetben élt, hogy ő Tuxedo Umino Kamen-sama, akinek az a küldetése, hogy megvédje Naru-chant. Tőlem. A végén kénytelen voltam bevitetni a pszichiátriára. Azóta nem hallottam felőle. 

\- Így már érthető, hogy az ő szervezetében miért találtak nyugtatót és antidepresszánsokat a GHB helyett – vonta le a következtetést Jadeite. – Umino Gurio. Utána fogok nézni. Végre van egy nyom, amin elindulhatunk. Valami esetleg a másik két fiúról?  
\- Őket sajnos még sosem láttam, viszont… – úgy éreztem, most jött el az idő arra, hogy szóba hozzam Rei-chan látomásait. A rémálmaimról nem kívántam említést tenni, azokat ugyanis egyáltalán nem tartottam relevánsnak annak ellenére, hogy napra pontosan akkor kezdődtek, amikor az első gyilkosság történt. Érdemi információt úgysem szolgáltatott volna az üggyel kapcsolatban. – Mielőtt idejöttem volna, a Hikawa-szentélyben jártam…

\- Jaj, ne… – sóhajtott fel mellettem Nephrite némileg szánakozó arckifejezéssel.  
\- Jaj, de. A papnő azt mondta, hogy a szent tűzbe nézve látta a három áldozatot, a fekete rózsákat, egy vörös hajú férfit, valamint engem. Szerintem érdemes lenne vele beszélni, illetve egy fantomkép-rajzolóval elmenni hozzá, hátha…  
\- Lehet, hogy nem hangsúlyoztam ki eléggé, de nagyon nem szeretem, ha valaki meg akarja mondani, hogyan végezzem a munkámat – húzta össze a szemöldökét Jadeite. – Ráadásul Sanjouin-sama nem figyelmeztetett olyasmire veled kapcsolatban, hogy ennyire naiv lennél. Ezek az öreg matrónák arra mennek rá, hogy kihasználják az embereket, és minél több pénzt legomboljanak róluk a babonaságaikkal. 

\- Először is, Hino Rei nem egy öreg matróna, hanem egy fiatal lány, aki…  
\- Öreg vagy fiatal, egyre megy. Bőven elegendő az, hogy nőnemű – grimaszolt. – Nem érdemes adni a szavára. Bizonyára valamelyik rokona, ismerőse, barátja, kuncsaftja, akárkije itt dolgozik a rendőrségen, és a szabályzattal szembemenve elkottyantott neki néhány dolgot az esetről. Az ilyesfajta badarságok csak tévútra viszik a nyomozást.   
\- De mivel magyarázod…  
\- Semmivel nem magyarázom, mivel nincs szükségem arra, hogy neked magyarázkodjak. A témát lezártam, és a későbbiekben sem óhajtok rá visszatérni. Nem érdekelnek sem a tüzeskedő boszorkányok, sem az egyéb természetfelettinek kikiáltott lányok vagy lények. Remélem, elég világosan beszéltem, Kunzite-san!

\- Igen. Elég világosan – biccentettem szenvtelenül, miközben belül fortyogtam a méregtől.   
Ettől a sok elfojtott indulattól fogok egyszer gyomorfekélyt kapni, legalábbis Zoi-chan szerint. De mégsem verhetem be egy gyilkossági nyomozó képét arra hivatkozva, hogy egy arrogáns barom! Bizonyára azért van ekkora irodája, hogy kényelmesen elférjen az a rohadt nagy egója…

\- Végeztünk – közöltem ridegen, miközben felálltam.   
\- Még lehet, hogy nem ártana…  
\- Ez nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés. A továbbiakat majd este – indultam el az ajtó felé.  
\- Várj, Kunzite! – szólt utánam Nephrite. – Az Ueno-parkba mész? Elviszlek, ha gondolod, csak… van még egy kis megbeszélni valóm a nyomozóval.  
\- Rendben. Megvárlak a liftnél – sétáltam ki köszönés nélkül az irodából. 

A legbosszantóbb az volt, hogy még érvelni sem tudtam amellett, miért is kellene meghallgatnia Rei-chant, hiszen ez a felfuvalkodott hólyag nem emlékezett a múltban történtekre. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy pontosan emiatt a gusztustalan, pökhendi hozzáállása miatt vallott a Senshivel szemben folyamatos kudarcot, és végül ez okozta a vesztét is. 

Amennyiben akár egy haja szála is meggörbül az én drága Zoisite-omnak azért, mert Tokió "legkiválóbb nyomozója" képtelen túllépni a saját árnyékán, akkor a változatosság kedvéért ebben az életben én leszek az, aki örök álomba fogja taszítani. Csakhogy ebből az álomból már garantáltan nem fog felébredni… soha többé.


	7. VII. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VII. fejezet

Nem kifejezetten akartam belegondolni abba, miféle "megbeszélnivalója" lehet még Nephrite-nak a nyomozóval, mindenesetre egy jó negyedórát ácsorogtam, mire méltóztatott megérkezni. Tiszta szerencse, hogy a hétvégére való tekintettel nem tartózkodtak sokan az emeleten – kizárólag azok, akiknek halaszthatatlan dolguk akadt –, különben valaki bizonyára megkérdezte volna, hogy milyen megfontolásból állok őrt a liftajtó mellett.

Mielőtt még szoborrá dermedtem volna, vagy úgy döntöttem volna, hogy megunva a strázsálást, egyszerűen lelépek, valahára felbukkant.  
\- Na végre! – dohogtam. – Ez jó hosszú kis… beszélgetés volt.  
\- Hosszabb is lehetett volna, de nem akartalak túlságosan megvárakoztatni – hallottam ki némi szemrehányást a hangjából.

\- Nem én könyörögtem, hogy vigyél el! – füstölögtem. – Nyugodtan visszamehetsz, nem kötelező…  
\- Nyugi már, le ne harapd a fejemet! Elintéztem mindent, amit akartam – nyalta meg a száját –, úgyhogy ráérek.   
Perverz alak…  
Megvontam a vállamat, aztán megnyomtam a lift hívógombját. Ha tényleg engem akar furikázni, én ugyan meg nem akadályozom benne. Legalább nem kell nyomorognom a metrón. 

Tudat alatt már akkor volt valami furcsa hiányérzetem, amikor megérkeztem a rendőrség épületéhez, de most, hogy alaposabban végignéztem a parkolón, azonnal rájöttem, mi hiányzik.   
\- Hol van a kocsid, Nephrite? Csak azt ne mondd, hogy metróval jöttél!  
\- A Ferrarira gondolsz? Szervizben van. Totálisan tönkrement az anyósülés rugózása.  
\- Hogyan? Tudod mit, inkább nem érdekel… – visszakoztam önelégült mosolya láttán.

\- Ezzel megyünk – sétált oda egy sötétszürke sportkocsihoz. – A legújabb szerzeményem – simította meg gyengéden és egyben birtoklóan a motorháztetőt. – Hogy tetszik?  
\- Szép.  
\- Szép? Ennyit tudsz mondani egy C5-ös Corvette-re? Hogy szép? – háborgott.   
\- Mégis mit kellene mondanom? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet. – Hidegen hagynak az autók. De legyen… Nagyon szép. Így megfelel?  
\- Menthetetlen vagy – sóhajtotta. – Na, szállj be, mielőtt még meggondolom magam!

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem az ülésen, bekapcsoltam a biztonsági övet, és vettem egy mély levegőt. Különös illatot éreztem. Nem volt büdös vagy kellemetlen, valami miatt mégis a halál jutott eszembe róla először. Végül is… egy pszichopata sorozatgyilkos mászkál Tokióban, az lenne a meglepő, ha nem a halál jutna eszembe úgy konkrétan bármiről.  
\- Honnan van olyasvalakinek, mint te, ennyi pénze, hogy csak úgy zsebből ilyen kocsit vegyen? Már amennyiben nem vagyok túl indiszkrét – faggattam a sötét hajú extábornokot, hogy eltereljem gondolataimat. Igazából még Zoisite sem tudta, mivel is foglalkozik voltaképpen a barátja.  
\- Indiszkrét te? Soha… – csipkelődött. – Nos, igazság szerint már régóta beszélni akartam veled erről, de mindig olyan ellenséges vagy velem.

\- Mert te meg a megtestesült bűbáj és kedvesség, ha rólam van szó.  
\- Ott lakhatsz a lakásomban. Fizetem a tandíjadat. Kaptál tőlem ruhákat, meg egy telefont is.  
\- Amire egy nyomkövetőt tettél… – dohogtam. Egyáltalán nem esett jól, hogy felhánytorgatta ezeket a dolgokat.  
\- Részletkérdés – legyintett. – Még pezsgőt is vittem a szülinapodra. Mit szeretnél? Hogyan lehetnék még ennél is kedvesebb? – duruzsolta.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem kedvesség. Kizárólag azért csinálod ezt az egészet, mert élvezed, hogy megalázhatsz!  
\- Drága Kunzite-om… – nézett mélyen a szemembe – ha meg akarnálak alázni, akkor azt egészen máshogy tenném, és… minden bizonnyal sokkal jobban élvezném – suttogta.   
A térdemre helyezte tenyerét, majd végigsimított a lábamon a combom tövéig, valahogy úgy, mint nemrég az autó motorháztetőjén. Pár pillanatra teljesen ledermedtem, bár igyekeztem nem kimutatni. Ez most komoly? Mert viccnek nagyon durva lenne…

\- Halálvágyad van, Nephrite? – kérdeztem fagyosan, visszanyerve végre lélekjelenlétemet. – Azonnal vedd le rólam a mancsodat, különben a saját beleiddel fojtalak meg! – tettem hozzá fenyegető éllel hangomban.   
Ez hatott. Valószínűleg látta az arcomon, hogy nem a levegőbe beszélek. 

\- Mégis, mi a jó büdös franc volt ez? És ajánlom, hogy valami nagyon jó magyarázatod legyen rá! – vontam kérdőre ingerülten.  
\- Nem tudom – vonogatta a vállát. – Jó ötletnek tűnt.  
\- Jó ötletnek?! Neked teljesen elment az eszed! – dühöngtem.  
\- Nyugi már! Csak egy teszt volt.

Feladom. Ezer százalék, hogy ez a pasi nem komplett.  
\- Egy teszt? Te tényleg meg vagy húzatva! Komolyan megfordult olyasmi a mákszemnyi agyadban, hogy feláldozom a szerelmünket Zoi-channal egy kósza numeráért? Veled?   
\- Nem azt teszteltem. Arra voltam kíváncsi, megvannak-e még a golyóid.  
\- A golyóim? – értetlenkedtem. – Azokat egy pár centivel arrébb kellett volna keresgélned. Mondjuk akkor már biztosan nem élnél…

\- Feláldozom a szerelmünket Zoi-channal… – csúfolódott elváltoztatott, kényeskedő hangon. – Egy nyáltenger vagy, Kunzite.   
\- Ezt ne! – emeltem fel a mutatóujjamat, figyelmeztetve arra, hogy most már valóban kezd túl messzire menni. – És még csodálkozol azon, miért vagyok veled ellenséges…   
\- Mondtam már, hogy nyugi. Csak kíváncsi voltam, el tudsz-e még küldeni a pokolba úgy, hogy szinte várjam az indulást.   
\- Téged? Bármikor – vigyorogtam rá. – Elárulnád, mire volt jó mindez?

\- Az üzlet, amiben benne vagyok kezd… túlnőni rajtam. Szükségem lenne egy partnerre. Egy társra, akiben megbízhatok, és akiben megvannak bizonyos képességek. Rád gondoltam.   
\- Rám? Úgy véled, hogy megbízhatsz bennem? – lepődtem meg.   
\- Igazából… nincs okom rá, hogy ne tegyem. Nekem olyan ember kell, aki majdnem annyira jó, mint én. És te az vagy.  
\- Majdnem annyira jó? Azt a pofátlan mindenedet! – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Miről lenne szó? Ugye nem valami illegális? 

\- Mondom én, hogy túl jófiú lettél – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan. – Egyébként nem, nem illegális. Bár nem veszélytelen. Néha hogy is mondjam… fura alakokkal futok össze, ezért is elengedhetetlen a határozott fellépés. Ha nem vagy elég tökös, megesznek reggelire.   
\- Figyelj, Nephrite, őszintén bevallom, kíváncsivá tettél, és a pénz is jól jönne, de az a helyzet… Kinőttem már a kalandokból, és nem akarok idő előtt elpatkolni. Tudom, hogy nyálasan hangzik, de egy hosszú és boldog életet szeretnék végigélni a szerelmemmel. Ebbe pedig sajnos semmiféle veszélyes munka nem fér bele. Ráadásul semmi konkrétumot nem árultál el, és ha jól sejtem, nem is áll szándékodban, csak miután már igent mondtam.

\- Létezik egy köztes megoldás. Jövő héten csütörtökön üzleti útra indulok Peruba. Gyere velem! Megnézed élőben, hogy mivel is foglalkozom, aztán eldöntöd, tetszik-e vagy sem… Garantálom, hogy tetszeni fog! – győzködött lelkesen.  
\- És Zoi-chan? Hagyjam itt pont most? Mi van, ha az a sorozatgyilkos mégis rá vadászik? Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha történne vele valami. 

\- Azt ígérted, ráveszed, hogy amíg nem oldódik meg az ügy, költözzön be a villámba. Az egy erődítmény. Még a hadsereg is nehezen tudna bejutni, és a legkiválóbb testőröket bérelem fel mellé. Sokkal nagyobb biztonságban lesz így, mint melletted.  
\- Megpróbálom – bólintottam. Kénytelen voltam belátni, hogy ebben a helyzetben igenis félre kell tennem a büszkeségemet. – Mindenesetre várjuk meg, hogy ő hogyan reagál erre az egészre. Te is tisztában vagy azzal, mennyire makacs tud lenni. Ráadásul mostanában nincs semmi veszélyérzete. Tegnap is… nem fordította rá a hevederzárat, holott ezerszer emlékeztettem arra, hogy már nincs se jégkardja, se tűzgömbje… nincs semmije, amivel meg tudná védeni magát, azon a sokkolón kívül, amit tőlem kapott. Nem fogja fel, hogy ebben a világban sokkal nagyobb veszélyben van, mint a Sötétség Birodalmában valaha is volt.

\- Akkor én is átmegyek hozzátok este. Hárman csak sikerrel járunk, bár remélem, az is elég lesz, ha Jadeite megmutatja a képeket.  
Nephrite igyekezett ugyan nem kimutatni, a hangján nagyon is érezhető volt, hogy mennyire aggódik Zoisite-ért. Legalább annyira, mint én.

\- Mint a régi szép időkben, igaz? Újra együtt a Shitennou – próbáltam oldani a hangulatot, ami nem igazán sikerült. – Úgy látom, tényleg mindent megteszel azért, hogy elkísérjelek Peruba – váltottam témát. – Figyelj, ha veled tartok is, azt már most közlöm, hogy nem kérek a piszkos kis trükkjeidből.   
\- Milyen piszkos kis trükkökre gondolsz?  
\- Nos… külön ágy, külön szoba, lehetőleg a hotel külön szárnyában. Az után, amit az előbb műveltél, egy csöppet sem bízom benned.

\- Talán inkább magadban nem bízol – mosolygott kajánul. – Attól félsz, hogy nem tudsz ellenállni a vonzerőmnek. – Ezt a megjegyzését csupán egy gyilkos pillantással kommentáltam. Nevetséges feltételezés… és sértő is egyben. – Amúgy nem említettem olyasmit, hogy egy hotelben fogunk megszállni. Vagy igen? – próbálta tovább csigázni érdeklődésemet titokzatos munkájával kapcsolatban. – Egyébként meg megnyugodhatsz. Zoi-chan a barátom. Sohasem okoznék neki fájdalmat szándékosan… Apropó, Zoi-chan. Igaz, hogy az előbb ezzel cukkoltalak, de be kell ismernem, hogy pozitívan csalódtam benned. Végre igazán boldognak tűnik melletted. Talán mégsem vagy akkora seggfej, mint gondoltam. Szóval ne cseszd el. Jó?

Seggfej, mi? 

\- Én ne csesszem el? És ezt pont te mondod? Hogy van Naru-chan? – érdeklődtem enyhe szarkazmussal.  
\- Mégis mire akarsz ezzel célozni?  
\- Ugyan már, ne játszd a hülyét! Te meg Jadeite a szemem előtt flörtöltetek… Tényleg ő a legjobb! Fantasztikus és rendkívüli! Ami pedig a pálmát vitte: bármikor beleülhetsz, amikor csak kívánod… – idéztem fel meglehetősen pontosan a bent elhangzott szavait. – És amilyen tekintettel bámultad… Komolyan, már vártam, mikor térdelsz elé, és szopod le.  
\- Hát azt én is… izé… – vörösödött fülig. – Tévedtem az előbb, Kunzite. Továbbra is egy seggfej vagy – vigyorgott.

\- Te csalod meg a barátnődet, és én vagyok a seggfej. Logikus – bólogattam tettetett sértettséggel.  
\- Na, megszólalt az erkölcs világbajnoka – gúnyolódott. – Nos, nem mintha bármiféle magyarázattal is tartoznék neked, de ez csak szex. Naru-chan nagyon aranyos, kedves, és szép lány, csakhogy túl fiatal, nekem viszont vannak bizonyos… szükségleteim. Nem akarom őt megrontani, sem pedig kihasználni. Én nem vagyok te – szúrt oda. – Jadeite meg régebben se volt rossz az ágyban.

\- Régebben se? – prüszköltem. – Te… meg ő… ezt nem hiszem el!  
\- Mégis, szerinted miért voltam olyan feldúlt, amikor az a szuka lefagyasztotta? Elvette az egyetlen szórakozásomat!   
\- Azt hittem, azért, mert Jadeite kiderítette, kicsoda Sailor Moon valójában, a királynő meg végig sem hallgatta.  
Annak idején ez igen egyértelmű magyarázatnak tűnt Nephrite idegességére, mivel én is az voltam emiatt.

\- Á, dehogy! – legyintett. – Később magam is elég könnyen rájöttem. Beryl azzal verte be képletesen az utolsó szöget a koporsójába, hogy Örök Álommal sújtotta a dugópajtimat. Aztán jött Zoi-chan a terveivel, a többi meg már történelem.  
\- A dugópajtidat… – csóváltam meg fejemet továbbra is hitetlenkedve. – Nem értem. Hogyan vetted rá erre? Lecsaptad a bunkóddal, és bevonszoltad a barlangodba?  
\- A bunkómmal, mi? – somolygott. – Nem. Egyáltalán miből gondolod, hogy én kezdeményeztem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Jadeite mindig is egy hímsoviniszta, arrogáns seggfej volt. Csak hogy a te szóhasználatodnál maradjunk. És bár az emlékeit elvesztette, megnyerő személyisége megmaradt. Szerintem csak a saját farka érdekli…  
\- Meg az enyém – vigyorgott szélesen Nephrite, és én nem értettem, miért vigyorog ennyire, sőt azt sem, mire mondta ezt.  
\- Mit tiéd? – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül.  
\- Hát azt mondtad, hogy Jadeite-ot csak a saját farka érdekli, én meg erre, hogy…  
\- Öhm… Azt hiszem, ezt nevezik freudi elszólásnak – vigyorodtam el én is. – Tehát lefizetted, leitattad, bedrogoztad, megfenyegetted, megzsaroltad, vagy mit csináltál vele?

\- Megdugtam – vonta meg lazán a vállát, aztán kirobbant belőle a nevetés. – Ha látnád… ha látnád most az arcodat – kacarászott. – Szóval – erőltetett némi nyugalmat magára, bár mélykék szemei továbbra is huncutul csillogtak – a Sötétség Birodalmában nem igazán volt sok lehetőségünk. Mondjuk a ribanckirálynő megpróbált egyszer az ágyába csábítani, miután beöltöztem Tuxedo Kamennek, annyira tetszett neki a jelmezem. De inkább választottam a halált – borzongott meg. – A jelenben meg… Nos, engem sem kell félteni, ha nyomozásról van szó. Megvannak a kapcsolataim… Mikor először találkoztunk, Jadeite még azzal a Kino Makoto nevű lánnyal járt, tudod, ő volt Sailor Jupiter. Eleinte úgy tűnt, nagyon odáig vannak egymásért, nem is akartam bekavarni, de nem is kellett. Mindösszesen három hétig bírták együtt, aztán Jadeite valami nagyon durvát szólhatott be neki. Képzeld, a csaj eltörte az orrát, megrepesztette három bordáját, majd faképnél hagyta. Én kapartam össze az önbecsülésében kissé megtépázott extábornokot, aztán jó alaposan megvigasztaltam. 

\- Ő meg minden ellenvetés nélkül belement abba, hogy megint… hogy is mondtad… dugópajtik legyetek?   
\- Hiszen ismersz. Ellenállhatatlan vagyok és lehengerlő. Emellett jóképű és…  
\- … nagyképű.  
\- Meglehet. Viszont te tudod a legjobban, hogy bárkit és bármit megszerzek, akit vagy amit csak akarok. És most őt akarom. Nem volt nehéz kihasználni, hogy jelen pillanatban még az eddigieknél is jobban gyűlöli a nőket. Ráadásul elmondása szerint nemcsak az ágyban, hanem agyban is megfelelő partner vagyok számára. Mármint nem vagyok egy üresfejű fruska, aki a lábai elé omlik csak azért, mert jól néz ki. Egészen más okból szoktam a lábai elé omlani… Mondjuk tény, hogy nagyon helyes. Egy igazi bishounen. És figyelted, milyen finom kezei vannak? – áradozott lelkesen. Túlzottan lelkesen. – Amikor azokkal a kezekkel megérint, én…  
\- Na. Most pontosan úgy beszélsz, mint egy üresfejű fruska – vágtam közbe kijózanítólag. – Vigyázz, Nephrite, túlságosan veszélyes játékot játszol! Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ez már nem csak szex. Előbb-utóbb valaki… megint sérülni fog.

\- Naru-chan szeret engem.  
\- Pontosan erről beszélek! És te? Te szereted őt?  
Nem felelt, csak bámult maga elé dacosan, majd beindította a motort.   
\- A Sötétség Birodalmában is a határainkon belül maradtunk – mondta végül, kitérve az eredeti kérdésem elől.  
\- Már nem ott vagyunk – ráztam meg a fejemet –, hanem egy sokkal sötétebb helyen…

Lelki szemeim előtt felvillantak a nemrég látott képek a halott Zoisite-hasonmásokról. Ez a világ gyilkos és gonosz. Talán megérdemelte volna, hogy elpusztítsuk…


	8. VIII. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VIII. fejezet 

A délelőtthöz képest már akkor néhány fokkal hűvösebb volt, amikor kiléptünk a rendőrség épületéből, mire azonban a parkba értünk, az esőfelhők is gyülekezni kezdtek az égen. Zoisite még mindig nem telefonált, én pedig tartottam attól, hogy amennyiben nem végez hamarosan, úgy – esernyő híján – bőrig fogunk ázni. Küldtem neki egy üzenetet, hogy a múzeum előtti padoknál várjuk, és említést tettem az időjárás rohamos romlásáról is. Reménykedtem benne, hogy ennek hatására kicsit csipkedni fogja magát, elvégre már több mint négy órája nézegette azokat a műtárgyakat.

\- Ne haragudj Jadeite-ra, amiért végig sem hallgatott a Hikawa-szentéllyel kapcsolatban – szólalt meg Nephrite, miután leültünk.  
\- Felesleges elnézést kérned a szeretőd nevében – legyintettem.  
\- Nem erről van szó. Iszonyatos rajta a nyomás. Magad is láttad, mennyire kiborult a boncorvos miatt. Igyekezett ugyan a magabiztosság látszatát kelteni, de a helyzet az, hogy eléggé megrekedt a nyomozás, ő pedig kétségbe van esve.   
\- Éppen ezért kellene minden körülményt megvizsgálnia. Nem? 

\- Igazad van. Rá fogom beszélni, hogy hallgassa meg Hino Rei-t, mert én, vele ellentétben nagyon is jól emlékszem annak a lánynak a képességeire. És remek a meggyőzési technikám – mosolyodott el önelégülten. – Ezek szerint emiatt kerested fel a Hercegnőt, de… pontosan miért is?  
\- Usagi-chan. Usagi-chant kerestem fel – helyesbítettem. – Egy hónapja rémálmaim vannak Beryl királynőről. És most lehet gúnyolódni meg röhögni…  
\- Te komolyan azt gondolod, hogy ennyire rosszindulatú szemétláda vagyok? – kérdezte, és meglepő módon mintha szomorúságot véltem volna kihallani a hangjából.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak rólad – sóhajtottam rezignáltan.

\- Én is valahogy hasonlóan érzek – helyeselt széles vigyorral. – Hogy lásd, milyen jó vagyok hozzád, meghívlak egy fagyira – csillantak fel szemei a felénk közeledő mozgóárus láttán.  
\- Mindjárt szakad az eső, te meg fagyizni akarsz?  
\- Ja. Valahogy muszáj kielégítenem az orális fixációmat – nyalta meg ajkait –, ha már a cigiről leszoktam. Na, kérsz?  
\- Kihagyom. Most amúgy is jobban esne valami meleg a gyomromnak. – Amint kimondtam ezt a mondatot, és utána Nephrite arcára pillantottam, azt kívántam, bárcsak inkább haraptam volna le tőből a nyelvemet.

\- Valami meleg a gyomrodnak? Megoldható – tett olyan mozdulatot, mintha ki akarná gombolni sötétszürke öltönynadrágját. – Mondjuk a kocsiban még visszautasítottál, de nem vagyok az a sértődős fajta. És a nyilvánosság sem zavar – duruzsolta.  
\- Van olyan dolog, amiről nem az a bizonyos sz-betűs szó jut az eszedbe? – húztam el a számat.  
\- Sz-betűs szó? A szexre vagy a szopásra célzol? Egyébként is, mikor lettél ennyire prűd, Kunzite? Régebben odáig voltál azért, hogy ennyire mocskos a fantáziám.  
\- Igen. Régebben. Több mint ezer éve, és… nincs kedvem nosztalgiázni sem most, sem bármikor máskor – ráztam meg a fejem nyomatékképpen. 

\- Pedig jó párost alkottunk mi ketten.  
\- Valóban. Jó párost… – bólintottam. – Amíg el nem rontottál mindent – tettem hozzá gondolatban, és nem értettem, hogy voltaképpen mit is akar tőlem. – Tudod, mit? Mégis hozz egy fagyit! Végül is, én sem vagyok kevésbé fixált orálisan – vigyorodtam el.

Ha az előbb már elástuk a csatabárdot, akkor elszívhatjuk a békepipát, pontosabban elnyalogathatjuk a békefagyit. A három fiatal fiú értelmetlen halála rádöbbentett arra, hogy túl rövid az élet utálni valakit olyasvalami miatt, ami igazság szerint nem is az ő hibája. Elvégre nem Nephrite tehet arról, hogy nem voltam neki elég…

\- Már csak vanília, tutti-frutti, puncs és pisztácia volt, a csoki sajnos elfogyott. Úgyhogy vaníliát kaptál – nyújtotta felém a tölcsért. – Remélem, nem baj.  
\- Kivételesen kibírom – vontam meg a vállamat. – Kösz.

Nem igazán voltam kíváncsi arra – mivel nagyon is tisztában voltam vele –, hogy Nephrite milyen vérforralóan érzéki nyelvmozdulatokkal képes elfogyasztani a fagylaltot, ezért a múzeum bejáratát kezdtem el szuggerálni. Az emberek folyamatosan jöttek-mentek, és néhány perc elteltével valahára megpillantottam az én drága Zoisite-omat… aki viszont nem volt egyedül.

Nyilvánvalóan akkor sem volt egyedül, amikor bement, csakhogy a négy lány helyett most egy magas férfi társaságában jelent meg. Egy magas, izmos testalkatú, vörös hajú, átható, jégkék tekintetű férfi társaságában, akire így a nappali fényben a félelmetes helyett – vagy mellett – ráillett a marconán jóképű jelző is.  
\- Ez… ez ő – suttogtam magam elé döbbenten.   
\- Hogy micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Nephrite értetlenül, a következő pillanatban pedig azt vettem észre, hogy felfoghatatlan módon már megint az ágyékom körül matat.

\- Te meg mégis mi a jó büdös francot csinálsz?! – üvöltöttem rá idegesen.  
\- Az öledbe ejtetted a fagyit, te idióta! – válaszolta hasonló hangnemben, miközben a nadrágom elejére mutogatott. A fekete farmeron meglehetősen érdekes hatást keltett a szétfolyt vaníliafagylalt.  
\- Öhm… Én csak azt hittem… Mindegy. Van nálad valami, amivel megtörölhetem magam?  
\- Persze. A kocsiban – vigyorgott szélesen.

\- Hát ez remek! – dohogtam, majd megpróbáltam a kezemmel eltüntetni a nyomokat, nem túl sok sikerrel. Most már legalább a tenyereim is ragadtak, a foltok meg továbbra is egészen másra emlékeztettek.  
\- Egyébként ott jön Zoi-chan.  
\- Láttam. És vele van a sorozatgyilkos.   
\- Sorozatgyilkos? Ő? – nézett rám olyan arckifejezéssel, mintha kételkedne az épelméjűségemben. – Az a férfi Kurimuzon Akairo* sensei, Zoi-chan biológiatanára. 

\- Kurimuzon Akairo? Komolyan ez a neve? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.  
\- Ne nézz így rám, nem én anyakönyveztettem.   
\- Azt mindjárt gondoltam, de… ez biztos, hogy valami álnév. Figyelj! Tegnap éjszaka ez az alak itt ólálkodott a parkban, és Rei-chan is ezt a vörös hajú férfit látta a szentély tüzében – mondtam izgatottan.  
\- Itt ólálkodott a parkban? Leskelődött vagy mit csinált?

\- Sétált…  
\- Sétált. Értem. Jobb helyeken ezért kivégzik az embert – gúnyolódott. – Valószínűleg ő is itt lakik a környéken, és éppen hazafelé tartott valahonnan.  
\- Esetleg elfelé tartott valahová. Mondjuk gyilkolászni.  
\- Egyáltalán nem illik rá Jadeite profilja – közölte, akárha ez valami megdönthetetlen érv lenne.

\- Nem érdekel Jadeite profilja! Ezer százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennek a fickónak köze van az ügyhöz – jelentettem ki határozottan.   
\- Mondjuk elég közvetlenül viselkedik Zoi-channal – jegyezte meg, amikor a férfi megérintette kedvesem vállát.   
\- Szerinted mennyit kapok érte, ha agyonverem a tanárbácsit a saját letépett karjával? – lángolt fel lelkemben a féltékenység. – Hogy merészeli fogdosni?!  
\- Ne ragadtasd el magad, ez azért nagyon messze volt a fogdosástól. Éppen csak hozzáért. Jó, tudom, tudom, azt sem szabad. És még én akarom vitrinbe zárni… – sóhajtotta színpadiasan.

De mi van, ha megint megtörténik? Ha egyszer Zoisite is ráébred arra, hogy nem vagyok neki elég, hogy szeretne mással – másokkal – is tapasztalatot gyűjteni. Ha azért felejtette el tegnap ráfordítani a hevederzárat, mert éppen a hazaérkezésem előtt engedte ki ezt a pasit, aztán gyorsan elrohant zuhanyozni, nehogy felfedezzem rajta a nyomokat. Ma pedig tudta – hiszen nagyon jól ismer –, hogy úgysem megyek be vele a múzeumba, így nyugodtan megszervezhette ezt a kis randevút… 

Ez már beteges. Miért van az, hogy mindig a legrosszabb forgatókönyv játszódik le az agyamban? Miért nem vagyok képes megbízni senkiben sem? Hogy lehetek ekkora féltékeny marha? Egyszer már kételkedtem benne, és akkor megfogadtam, hogy soha többé nem fogok. Az ugyanis olyan, mintha saját magamban kételkednék… és a szerelmünkben.

Időközben végre ideértek a padunkhoz, ám még mielőtt Zoi-chan bemutathatott volna bennünket egymásnak, a férfi megszólalt mély, kellemesen bársonyos hangon:  
\- A nevem Kurimuzon Akairo, és nagyon örvendek a találkozásnak. Kunzite-sama, Nephrite-san – biccentett széles mosollyal. – A Shitennou másik két tagja… Egyszerűen elképesztő a hasonlóság! – bámult ránk riasztó lelkesedéssel. – Nagy rajongója vagyok Zoi-chan alkotásainak – tette még hozzá, mire kirázott a hideg.

Nephrite-ra néztem, és láttam rajta, hogy hasonló gondolatok járhatnak a fejében, mint az enyémben. Jadeite egy rajongót említett, ez a fickó meg saját maga vallotta be, hogy az, és Beryl királynő után az ennyire vörös hajú emberek kiemelten kétesek. Ráadásul képes volt fogdosni az én drága Zoisite-omat, amiért már alapból keserves kínhalált érdemelne. 

\- Hát… akkor én… nem is zavarok tovább – túrt bele rőt üstökébe a feltételezett sorozatgyilkos, és látszott az arcán, hogy nem igazán ilyen fogadtatásra számított. – Legyen szép napod, Zoi-chan!   
\- Neked is, Kurimuzon-sensei! – köszönt el kedvesem, és egészen addig barátságosan mosolygott, amíg a férfi alakja el nem tűnt a szemünk elől. Aztán átment fúriába. – Basszátok meg, ti normálisak vagytok?! Komolyan mondom, agyfaszt kapok tőletek! Tényleg olyan kurvára nehezetekre esett volna legalább köszönni neki?! Tőled még nem is meglepő – jutalmazott egy lesújtó pillantással –, de egy kifinomult üzletembertől azért mást várna az ember! – füstölgött fejcsóválva. 

Legszívesebben hangosan felröhögtem volna a Nephrite-ra használt jelzője hallatán – már amennyiben meguntam volna az életemet. Így sem lesz egyszerű kiengesztelni a kis méregzsákot.  
\- Ne haragudj, Zoi-chan, de most rohannom kell! – pattant fel a "kifinomult üzletember", akárha egy rakás gombostűbe ült volna.  
\- Állj csak meg, Nephrite! – kiáltott utána zöld szemű démonom. – Nem felejtettél el valamit?  
\- Ja, igen! – fordult vissza a sötét hajú extábornok, Zoisite kezébe nyomta a fagyitölcsért, aztán elviharzott.   
Mennyire jellemző, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül lelép…

Szerelmem annyira megdöbbent a rommá olvadt vaníliafagylalt láttán, hogy hirtelen még dühöngeni is elfelejtett.  
\- Ez a tiéd… volt?  
Bólintottam.  
\- És megeszed még?  
Megráztam a fejemet.

Egy laza mozdulattal beledobta az édességet a pad mellett lévő szemetesbe, majd letelepedett mellém, hátradőlt, keresztbe tette a lábát, és az egyik kilógó hajtincsével kezdett el babrálni.  
\- Az ott fagyi a nadrágodon?  
Bólintottam.  
\- Akkor jó. Mert inkább nem mondom, minek néz ki. Tessék – nyújtott át egy kis csomag nedves törlőkendőt, amit a táskájából halászott elő. – Hajlandó leszel hozzám szólni még ebben az életben? – érdeklődött, miután nagyjából szalonképes állapotba hoztam magam.  
Megint bólintottam.

\- Nagyszerű. Várom a magyarázatot az előbbi viselkedésetekre – fonta össze mellkasa előtt karjait.  
Hallgattam. Hosszan hallgattam. Azon gondolkoztam, mit is kellene mondanom.   
\- Kunzite-sama, tudod jól, hogy véges a türelmem…  
Egy esőcsepp landolt mellettem a padon. Majd még egy és még egy.  
\- Inkább haza kéne mennünk. El fogunk ázni – próbáltam kitérni a válaszadás elől.   
\- Addig nem megyünk sehová, amíg el nem árulod, miért voltatok vele ennyire bunkók! – közölte Zoisite rendíthetetlennek tűnő határozottsággal.

\- Rendben – adtam meg magam. – De kizárólag a saját nevemben tudok nyilatkozni. Igazság szerint nagyon meglepődtem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy működik a múzeumban egy átalakító berendezés.  
\- Egy átalakító berendezés? – húzta fel értetlenül a szemöldökét.  
\- Igen. Egy átalakító berendezés, ami négy fiatal lányból egy középkorú férfit csinál.   
Az időjárásra való tekintettel nem akartam hosszas fejtegetésbe bocsátkozni arról, hogy tulajdonképpen három fiú meggyilkolásával gyanúsítjuk a kedves tanárurat. 

\- Te féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.   
\- Mi? Én…  
\- Te féltékeny vagy. Baka! – fricskázta meg mosolyogva az orromat. – Elárulok neked egy óriási titkot. Képzeld el, a lányok fél kettő körül megunták a bóklászást, és már éppen fel akartalak hívni, amikor véletlenül összefutottunk. Megnéztünk még két kiállítást, aztán megkaptam az sms-ed, ő meg kíváncsi volt rátok. Bár szerintem már megbánta…   
\- Sajnálom. Tényleg. 

\- Elhiszem. Egyébként meg nem is az esetem.  
\- Mert, milyen az eseted? – kíváncsiskodtam.  
\- Hmm… lássuk csak. Legyen magas, jóképű, férfias és az sem hátrány, ha van rajta némi izom. Szeretem, ha hosszú, selymes a haja, igazán élvezetes az ujjaimat az ezüstösen fehér tincsei közé fúrni. Szemszín tekintetében pedig ragaszkodom a szürkéskékhez. Egyszóval te vagy az esetem, ezt magad is nagyon jól tudod. Nincsen olyan szerencséd, hogy valaha is megszabadulj tőlem.  
\- Zoi-chan – öleltem meg szorosan. Ha tudná, hogy mekkora veszély fenyegeti… nem mondana ilyeneket. – Át vagy fagyva – simítottam végig meztelen karjain, majd kibújtam a fekete farmerdzsekimből, és a vállára terítettem. – Ne haragudj, hamarabb is eszembe juthatott volna. Néha iszonyat bunkó tudok lenni… még veled is.

\- Inkább mondanám figyelmetlenségnek. És ne aggódj, számomra így vagy tökéletes – cirógatta meg az arcomat. – Induljunk, jó? A végén még te fogsz megfázni – állt fel, majd összébb húzta magán a dzsekit. – Máskor hozok magammal kardigánt és esernyőt is.  
Amint ezt kimondta, úgy elkezdett szakadni az eső, akárha dézsából öntötték volna – de legalább nem volt annyira hideg, mint amilyenre számítottam. Körülbelül tíz másodperc alatt áztunk mindketten bőrig, és tökéletesen mindegy volt, melyikünkön van kabát, és melyikünkön nincs. Egymásra pillantottunk, aztán kirobbant belőlünk a nevetés. 

Még ki sem értünk a parkból, már abba is maradt a hirtelen jött nyári felhőszakadás, és ismételten ezer meg egy ágra sütött a nap. Zoisite azonnal le is vette magáról a facsaró vizes dzsekit, és észvesztően kívánatosan nézett ki a nedvességtől most még inkább a testéhez tapadó ruháiban. A levegő párás volt; az eső utáni jellegzetes, mámorító illat mellett fülledt bujaságtól terhes.

\- Gyere, siessünk haza! – húztam magam után.   
\- De… már elállt…  
Nekem meg felállt.   
\- Szóval azt akarod, hogy itt teperjelek le? – búgtam a fülébe rekedtes hangon.   
\- Ó! – pirult el. – Szerintem gyorsan lenne közönségünk, úgyhogy… inkább menjünk…

Azért… tiszta szerencse, hogy nem lakunk messze.

 

 

*Kurimuzon Akairo: kurimuzon=karmazsin(vörös) és az aka/akairo szintén pirosat, vöröset jelent


	9. IX. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

IX. fejezet 

Bezártam magunk mögött az ajtót, és kedvesem után nyúltam, aki valamilyen rejtélyes okból kifolyólag meg akart szökni előlem. Finoman nekilöktem a falnak, majd kezeimet feje két oldalára helyeztem.  
\- Hát te hova készülsz? – hajoltam hozzá olyan közel, hogy majdnem összeértek ajkaink.  
\- Á…átöltözni – suttogta.  
\- Maximum levetkőzni… azt meg itt is megtehetjük – bújtattam ki félig már száraz felsőjéből.

\- Rendbe kellene szednem magam – rebegte.  
\- Szerintem nagyon is rendben vagy.  
\- Persze – dohogta. – Borzasztó lehetek ilyen csapzottan.   
\- Valóban borzasztó vagy – duruzsoltam vágytól fűtött hangon. – Borzasztóan őrjítően izgató – simultam hozzá szorosan, hogy testközelből is érezhesse, mennyire kívánom. 

Szenvedélyesen már-már erőszakosan csókoltam egészen addig, míg meg nem éreztem izgalmát a vékony anyagon keresztül, aztán elé térdeltem, és egy határozott mozdulattal a bokájáig rántottam a nadrágját az alsóval együtt. Kilépett a cipőjéből és a ruháiból, majd behunyt szemekkel visszadőlt a falhoz, és ott állt előttem csábítóan gyönyörű meztelenségében. 

Miután kapkodva ledobáltam magamról a zavaróan nyirkos ruhadarabokat, ismét térdre ereszkedtem előtte. Bal kezembe fogtam férfiasságát, finoman kényeztetni kezdtem, másik kezemmel pedig a golyóit cirógattam, néha-néha hátrébb kalandozva. Egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott, miközben ösztönösen széjjelebb nyitotta lábait, hogy minél jobban hozzáférjek. 

\- Bassza meg… – nyögött fel erőtlenül, amikor a számba vettem merevedésének végét, és ezzel egy időben belécsúsztattam gondosan benyálazott ujjamat. – Kunzite-sama… Én így… kurvagyorsan el fogok… menni.  
\- Pontosan ez a cél, drágaságom – néztem fel szépséges, kéjtől kipirult arcára. – Pontosan ez a cél… Lusta vagyok felmenni a síkosítóért – tettem hozzá, mire még jobban elvörösödött, amint ráébredt arra, mi is a szándékom. 

Valóban villámgyorsan sikerült a csúcsra jutnia, olyannyira, hogy az első adagot véletlenül le is nyeltem. A többit a számból a tenyerembe csorgattam, és az izgatott kíváncsiságtól ragyogó smaragd szemekbe pillantva arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy szerelmem pokolian élvezi a látványt – ahogyan én is. Lassan, érzékien csókoltam meg, hogy minél intenzívebben érezhesse saját, mámorító ízét. 

\- Fordulj meg… édesem! – utasítottam gyengéden, miután elváltak egymástól ajkaink, ő pedig készségesen engedelmeskedett, majd felrakta egyik lábát a mellettünk álló, meglehetősen masszív virágállvány alsó polcára. Feszes fenekét kidomborítva kínálkozott fel, miközben azzal a kezével, amelyikkel nem a falnak támaszkodott, újra izgalomba hozta önmagát.

Legszívesebben azonnal magamévá tettem volna, annyira felkorbácsolta érzékeimet, de a legkevésbé sem akartam neki fájdalmat okozni. Belemártottam ujjaimat a tenyeremben lévő, gyöngyházszínű, kellemesen krémes, sűrű anyagba, és óvatosan tágítani kezdtem. Mindig annyira szűk volt és forró, akárha először csináltuk volna, és én alig bírtam kivárni, hogy végre megint benne legyek. 

\- Kunzite-sama, kérlek… – nyöszörögte alig hallhatóan – kérlek… érezni akarom a… a kemény farkadat…   
Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Ha lehetett még egyáltalán fokozni, az ilyen beszéd csak tovább növelte egyébként sem csekély vágyamat. Imádtam hallani, amikor szex közben leomlottak azok a gátlások, amelyek úgy általában nagyon is benne voltak. És amely gátlások alighanem pont miattam voltak benne…

Alaposan bekentem nedvével férfiasságomat, majd bejáratához illesztettem. Lassan hatoltam belé, még véletlenül sem szerettem volna a sietségemmel bántani, ám ő keresztül húzta a terveimet. Olyan erőteljes, határozott mozdulattal lökte hátra magát, hogy tövig merültem benne, és szinte azonnal fel is szisszent.   
\- Ne haragudj, gyönyörűm… – simítottam végig gerince mentén. – Mégis felmenjek a…  
\- Meg ne próbáld! – tiltakozott hevesen. – Inkább kefélj meg! Kefélj meg úgy, hogy utána egy darabig… lábra se tudjak állni… – parancsolt rám.   
\- Teljesen megőrjítesz… – mormogtam rekedtesen mély hangon, aztán engedelmeskedtem óhajának.

Tenyereimet csípőjére csúsztattam, majd egyre gyorsabban és lendületesebben kezdtem el mozogni szinkronban az ő mozgásával, és közben minden idegszálammal arra koncentráltam, hogy még egy kicsit… hogy még ne élvezzek el. A végtelenségig akartam fokozni gyönyörét, hogy miután végeztünk, valóban ne legyen képes megállni a lábain. 

Sűrűsödő sóhajaiból tudtam, hogy közeleg az újabb orgazmus, így lassítottam a tempón és mélyebb, intenzívebb lökésekre váltottam. Reménykedtem benne, hogy elég stabilra építették a lakás falait…   
\- Ez valami… eszméletlenül… kurva jó… – dünnyögte majdhogynem érthetetlenül. – Csináld… még…

\- Egy kicsit… gyorsabban – szólalt meg néhány pillanat, vagy talán perc múlva, én pedig követtem kívánalmait. – Még… gyorsabban… Ó, bassza meg… fantasztikus vagy! Én… mindjárt…  
Egész testén végiggyűrűztek a kéj hullámai, miközben hangos nyögések közepette elélvezett, és minden bizonnyal össze is rogyott volna, ha nem tartom erősen. 

\- Szólj, ha folytathatom! – mondtam, miután alábbhagyott remegése. Annyira túlstimuláltam magam, annyira csak rá figyeltem, hogy úgy éreztem, most akár órákig is bírnám.   
\- Folytatni? Abba biztosan… bele fogok halni…  
\- Ilyesmibe… nagyon ritkán szoktak belehalni, szépségem – mozdítottam meg finoman a csípőmet.   
\- Képtelen vagyok még egyszer… – próbált ellenkezni.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, te könyörögtél azért, hogy addig keféljelek, míg lábra sem tudsz állni… és még nem estél össze. Úgyhogy viseld csak szépen a következményeket… – búgtam a fülébe.  
Egy pillanatra ugyan átfutott az agyamon, hogy ki fog így vacsorát főzni a vendégeinknek – mivel én enyhén szólva is konyhai antitalentumnak számítottam, hiába dolgoztam egy kajáldában –, aztán gondolatban megvontam a vállamat. Végül is, kit érdekel. Legfeljebb majd rendelünk valamit…

 

[K&Z]

 

A legvégén valóban ölben kellett felvinni az én drága Zoisite-omat az emeleten lévő fürdőszobába, bár az őszintét megvallva magam is borzalmasan elfáradtam, és eléggé nehezen tudtam mozogni. Arra azért sikerült rácáfolnom, hogy képtelen még egyszer a csúcsra jutni. 

Mindketten kimerülten hevertünk a nyakig érő vízben, és egy jó ideig még meglehetősen szaporán kapkodtuk a levegőt. Tiszta szerencse, hogy a luxuslakáshoz nem csak óriási fürdőszoba, hanem hatalmas méretű kád is tartozott. Kényelmesen elfértünk benne. 

\- Talán most már… életben maradok – sóhajtott fel kedvesem néhány hosszú perc elteltével. – Ha a tegnap esti volt életem egyik legjobb szopása… nos, ez a mostani volt a legjobb dugása. Máskor is csinálhatnánk ilyesmit…   
\- Milyesmit? – kérdeztem vissza kíváncsian, mire fülig vörösödött, miután ráébredt, hogy hangosan is kimondta a szavakat.   
Hátha most végre kibújik a kis csigaházából, és megosztja velem legrejtettebb vágyait.

\- Semmi… semmi – legyintett. – Úgyis mindig tudod, mit szeretnék.   
\- Figyelj, kicsim. A gondolatolvasás régebben sem tartozott a képességeim közé – világosítottam fel. – Azért tudtam, hogy mit szeretnél, mert irányítottál, és megmondtad, hogy pontosan mit és hogyan csináljak.  
\- Az más… olyankor nem vagyok annyira gátlásos, de most…  
\- Elárulnád, hogy mégis mitől félsz? Miért nem akarsz erről beszélni? – pislogtam rá értetlenül.

\- Én csak… mindegy. Inkább mesélj, mi volt Usagi-channal! Igaz, hogy egész kedves így, hogy már nem akarjuk egymást megölni?  
\- Hmm… ő is valami hasonlót mondott, viszont…  
\- És te meg Neph? Úgy láttam, hogy végre kibékültetek. Legalábbis együtt fagyiztatok, ami mindenesetre jó jel.  
\- Ne tereld a témát, Zoisite! – figyelmeztettem színlelt szigorúsággal. – Ha nagyon muszáj, összeszedem magam. Szex közben valószínűleg közlékenyebb leszel…

\- Jaj… Na jó – sóhajtotta. – Attól félek, hogy megundorodsz tőlem, amiért túl… perverz vagyok – sütötte le szemeit szemérmesen.   
\- Te. Túl perverz – csóváltam meg a fejemet hitetlenkedve. Nephrite után senki nem lehet túl perverz. – Bármilyen kívánságodat hajlandó vagyok teljesíteni, ehhez azonban az kell, hogy tudjak róla. Rendben?  
Bólintott.  
\- Hallgatlak. Úgy vélem, nem tudsz olyat mondani, ami megbotránkoztatna, de ha mégis, akkor sem fogok tőled megundorodni. Hogy fordulhat meg ilyesmi a fejedben? 

Továbbra is csöndben meredt maga elé, azon töprengve, hogyan is kezdjen hozzá – már amennyiben egyáltalán hozzá akart kezdeni –, ezért kénytelen voltam kizökkenteni gondolatai közül.   
\- Egy dologba nem fogok beleegyezni, pontosabban kettőbe. Ha ki akarod próbálni mással is, vagy ha be akarsz venni valakit harmadiknak. Ez nálam nem fér bele, úgyhogy ha esetleg ezen elmélkedsz…

\- Ó, te jóságos ég, dehogy is! – vágta rá felháborodva. – Nekem csak te kellesz, és nem akarom, hogy rajtad kívül bárki is hozzám érjen úgy… Én mindössze szeretnék egy kicsit többször kezdeményezni, mint például ma reggel. Nagyon élvezem, ha örömet okozhatok neked. Mindig is nagyon élveztem, és… az sem baj, ha durvább vagy velem, nem pedig ennyire óvatos. Vagyis… – csavargatta egyik kilógó hajtincsét zavarában – alapvetően utálom a fájdalmat, de szeretkezés közben felizgat. Mármint nem vagyok mazochista vagy ilyesmi, nem vágyom a direkt kínzásra, viszont…

\- Azt hiszem, értem. Ezért is nem vetted elő reggel a síkosítót.  
\- Igen. Ez… nagyon gáz?  
\- Gáz? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet. – Nem. Nem gáz. Bármit is jelentsen pontosan.   
\- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten. – Van más is, de ez már tényleg elég… extrém.

\- Hú… még ennél is extrémebb? – csipkelődtem.  
\- Ha ilyen undok vagy, akkor már be is fejeztem – fordította el a fejét sértődötten.   
\- Ugyan már, rózsaszálam… – simítottam meg nedves tincseit. – Csak arra próbáltam célozni, hogy szerintem teljesen más elképzeléseink vannak az extrém szexről – eresztettem meg egy pajzán vigyort, amivel még jobban sikerült zavarba hoznom. – Jó, jó, befogtam…

\- Szóval… – hezitált – régebben is szívesen néztem, amikor magadnak csináltad… Aztán… jó lenne néha arra ébredni, hogy már bennem vagy, és… eljöhetnél velem ruhát vásárolni.   
\- Ruhát vásárolni? Ez mondjuk meglehetősen… érdekes kívánság.  
\- Tudod, olyan kicsik azok a próbafülkék, és nagyon-nagyon csendben kell lenni, nehogy kihallatszódjon valami, ami nekem… nagyon-nagyon nem menne, ha te is bejönnél velem. Vagy elkísérnélek úszni, és eléd térdelnék a zuhanyzóban… Esetleg kipróbálhatnánk egy liftben is – lelkesedett egyre jobban, én pedig igyekeztem emlékezetembe vésni minden egyes szavát. – Elmennénk egy elegáns étterembe, véletlenül leejteném a villámat az asztal alá, és… kíváncsi volnék, képes lennél-e faarccal végigülni, amit tennék veled. És bérelhetnénk egy autót, aztán…  
\- Minek bérelnénk autót, mikor kölcsönkérhetünk egyet Nephrite-tól? 

\- Kunzite-sama, jól érzed magad? – tette kezét aggodalmasan homlokomra. – Nem vagy lázas – állapította meg csodálkozva. – Ezek szerint tényleg kibékültetek?  
\- Fogjuk rá. Kaptam tőle egy ajánlatot. Munkaajánlatot. Azt akarja, hogy csütörtökön menjek el vele Peruba.   
\- Peruba? Mit válaszoltál neki? Egyáltalán mi lenne a dolgod? És mi a helyzet a részecskegyorsítós melóval?  
\- Nem tudom – vontam meg a vállamat. – Még nem döntöttem el, mert… Figyelj, kicsim, történt valami… nagyon rossz dolog, és…

\- Megijesztesz – borzongott meg. – Ugye nem az a mocskos ribanc tért vissza?  
\- Sajnos vannak nála rosszabbak is… – sóhajtottam keserűen. – Usagi-chan azt mondta, hogy Beryl királynő sohasem fog feléledni vagy újjá születni, úgyhogy tőle biztonságban vagyunk. Viszont… mit tudsz a tanárodról, akivel a múzeumban andalogtál?  
\- Pff… Nem szállnál le róla? Nem is andalogtam vele! – háborgott.  
\- Akkor kiállításokat nézegettetek – helyesbítettem enyhe szarkazmussal. – Mindenesetre ijesztő egy alak, és a legkevésbé sem szimpatikus.

\- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert féltékeny vagy… holott nincs rá semmi okod.   
\- Nem, nem azért mondom. Hanem azért mondom, mert az a fickó egy sorozatgyilkos, aki megölt három fiút – jelentettem ki határozottan, mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül. Elvégre a sebről is jobb egyetlen mozdulattal lerántani a ragtapaszt.  
\- Hát hogyne! Nephrite szexuális ragadozó, Kurimuzon-sensei sorozatgyilkos… kíváncsian várom, mit fogsz kitalálni a többi férfiról, akikkel szóba merészelek állni! – füstölgött. – Segítek, jó?! Szerintem a sarki fűszeres bácsika egy sátánista szekta vezetője, a suli biztonsági őre igazából egy shinigami*, a röplabdacsapat kapitánya meg kisállatokat szokott kínozni, és halakat vízbe fojtani! – lovallta bele magát egyre jobban a hisztizésbe. – Beteges a féltékenységed, és ha meg tudnék mozdulni, esküszöm, hogy itt hagynálak!  
\- Befejezted? – kérdeztem metsző hangon, mire megszeppenve bólintott. – Akkor jó. Szeretlek és bízom benned – karoltam át a vállát, majd magamhoz húztam. 

\- Én is szeretlek, Kunzite-sama, és ne haragudj azért, amit az előbb mondtam, csak egyszerűen… Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy Kurimuzon-sensei bárkit is bántana. Ő egy jó ember. Egy kedves ember. Még akkor is, ha első ránézésre kicsit félelmetesnek tűnik. Mindketten újak voltunk az iskolában… új tanár, új diák… mégis segített nekem beilleszkedni. Ráadásul olyan szomorú a története, az élete… tele halállal, fájdalommal, árulással, és reménytelen szerelemmel. Akár a miénk… a reménytelen szerelmet leszámítva – szipogta. – Egy kicsit volt idősebb, mint én most, amikor meghaltak a szülei egy balesetben. A nagybátyja és a nagynénje támogatta, aztán néhány hónap múlva a nagybátyja agyvérzést kapott, kómába esett, végül ő is meghalt. Ott maradtak hárman az időközben megszületett unokatestvérével, és neki kellett átvennie a családfenntartó szerepét. Csoda, hogy mindemellett el tudta végezni az egyetemet. A kisfiút saját fiaként nevelte és szerette… de valami miatt a srác egyre inkább bekattant, furcsa dolgokat csinált, és nemrég túladagolta magát gyógyszerekkel. Öngyilkos lett. Kurimuzon-sensei magát hibáztatta… hibáztatja a fiú halála miatt, amiért ahelyett, hogy mellette lett volna, a saját problémáival volt elfoglalva. A jobb fizetés miatt elvállalt ugyanis egy bentlakásos tanári állást egy kőgazdag családnál; az orvosira kellett volna felkészítenie a két fiukat. Egy év különbség volt köztük, de olyanok voltak, mint az ikrek, legalábbis külsőre. A természetük nem is különbözhetett volna jobban. A fiatalabb kedves, jámbor, jóindulatú, barátságos, aki a légynek sem tudna ártani, az idősebb meg teljesen az ellentéte. Egy szóval lehetne jellemezni: elmebeteg. Kurimuzon-sensei kezdett beleszeretni a fiatalabb fiúba, és úgy tűnt, talán viszonzásra találnak az érzelmei, azonban… Az idősebb srácnak mindig az kellett, ami a testvérének is. Ha az öccsének megtetszett egy zeneszám, akkor neki is. Ha az öccse háziállatot szeretett volna tartani, akkor ő is. Ha az öccse orvosira akart menni, akkor hirtelen neki is ez lett a célja, és ha az öccse beleszeretett a tanárába, akkor… nos… Belekevert valamit a sensei italába, az ágyába csábította, aztán az egészet felvette videóra, és valószínűleg lejátszotta a testvérének. Kurimuzon-sensei ezt már nem várta meg. Mihelyst magához tért, szó nélkül összecsomagolt, visszajött Tokióba, és elfogadta azt a tanári állást a mi iskolánkban, amit már tavaly is felkínáltak neki. Kérlek, ne akadj ki, de… azt mondta, csak miattam tette, mert meglátta a jelentkezési papíromat. Hasonlítok egy kicsit a… a szerelmére…

\- Zoi-chan… – vettem egy mély levegőt – elképzelhetőnek tartod, hogy ha Kurimuzon-sensei nem is, de az elbeszélésedben szereplő idősebb srác… megölne valakit?  
\- Tényleg meggyilkoltak három fiút, igaz? – nézett rám kétségbeesetten.   
Bólintottam, majd miután összeszedtem a gondolataimat, most én kezdtem mesélni, kihagyva azokat a lényegtelen részleteket, amelyek nem tartoztak szorosan az ügyhöz. Rávilágítottam arra is, miért tartottam, illetve tartom gyanúsnak a sensei viselkedését. 

\- Ez… hátborzongató – bújt szorosan hozzám, miután befejeztem. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ez… velünk történik – remegett meg a visszafojtott zokogástól. – Tényleg olyan sok szörnyűséget követtünk el, hogy nem… hogy nem érdemeljük meg a… normális életet? – sírta el magát. Összeszorult a szívem a fájdalma láttán.   
\- Ne aggódj, kicsim, megvédelek… megvédünk. Átköltözöl Nephrite villájába, ő majd gondoskodik arról…  
\- Szó sem lehet róla! – jelentette ki határozottan.   
\- De… de miért? – értetlenkedtem. – Ha szeretnéd, veled költözöm én is, elviselem addig a barátodat, amíg Jadeite el nem kapja a sorozatgyilkost, csak kérlek…

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét nyomatékképpen. – Nem fogok elbujdosni! Ki tudja, hány embernek esik baja, ha én eltűnök.   
\- Hidegen hagy a többi ember. Kizárólag az érdekel, hogy téged biztonságban tudjalak. Az esélyt sem akarom megadni arra, hogy elveszítselek, abba… belepusztulnék. Kérlek, édesem, gondolkozz józanul, és…  
\- Azt teszem, Kunzite-sama. Józanul gondolkozom és helyesen, de… Meghallgatom, hogy Jadeite mit javasol ezzel kapcsolatban. Rendben?  
\- Jadeite egy fasz – csúszott ki a számon.

\- Naaa, hát miféle beszéd ez? – csipkelődött.  
\- Jó. Akkor egy arrogáns, bunkó, egoista seggfej.  
\- Így már sokkal jobban hangzik – mosolyodott el végre. – Mondjuk régebben is az volt, de ha egyszer ő Tokió legkiválóbb gyilkossági nyomozója…  
\- Ezt csak ő állítja saját magáról – vetettem közbe.

\- Meg Nephrite.  
\- Persze. Mert ő meg teljesen odáig van érte! – dohogtam. – A francba! Egy pletykás vénasszony lópikula hozzám képest…  
\- Mindig meglepődöm azon, mennyire naiv tudsz lenni – kuncogott fel.   
\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy tudtál erről…

\- Valamilyen különleges okból kifolyólag Neph vonzódik a bunkó seggfejekhez.   
\- Erre szokták azt mondani, hogy hasonló a hasonlóval – húztam el a számat, miközben átfutott az agyamon, hogy ez azért meglehetősen sértő. Vajon Zoisite tisztában van a kettőnk múltbéli viszonyával?  
\- Ne gonoszkodj már! – bökött oldalba finoman. – Mindenesetre én sosem érdekeltem, pedig nyilvánvalóan szebb vagyok Jadeite-nál. Úgy értem – magyarázkodott zavartan –, tudod, hogy mielőtt mi ketten találkoztunk volna, Nephrite volt a mentorom. Vigyázott rám, gondoskodott rólam, és mindent megtett azért, hogy teljesüljön a vágyam, és bekerülhessek Endymion herceg testőrségébe. A lényeg az, hogy nem tekintett rám potenciális partnerként, holott azért említett ám néha bizonyos… dolgokat. Azt mondta, olyan vagyok számára, mintha a testvére lennék, ráadásul úgy tűnt, végre megállapodik valaki mellett. A nevét ugyan nem árulta el, de három méterrel a föld felett járt, soha nem láttam még olyan boldognak előtte. Igaz, néha előfordult, hogy az illető felhúzta, és ilyenkor csak bunkó seggfejnek nevezte, innen gyanítom, hogy már akkor is Jadeite-ba volt belehabarodva. Aztán nem tudom, mi történhetett… de nem sokkal azután történt, miután felvettek a testőrségbe, és beosztottak a közvetlen parancsnokságod alá. Látszott rajtatok, hogy a legkevésbé sem szívlelitek egymást. Nephrite visszahelyeztette magát a Földre… nem akarta végignézni, ahogy a vesztembe rohanok. Végül minden elromlott, amikor felbukkant az a szuka, és átmosta az agyatokat… Később a Sötétség Birodalmában Jadeite volt az egyik fő érvem, amivel sikerült Nephrite-ot magam mellé állítanom… most pedig úgy látszik, megint összegabalyodtak. Mindössze azt nem értem… megvolt a lehetőségük arra, hogy a Ginzuishou segítségével egymást válasszák. Miért nem éltek vele?   
\- Nem tudom – mormogtam. 

Érdekesnek találtam szerelmem szemszögéből végighallgatni a régmúlt eseményeit, mindemellett megkönnyebbültem, hogy fogalma sincs arról, én voltam az a bizonyos "bunkó seggfej", nem Jadeite. Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy Nephrite valóban boldog volt velem, különösen annak tükrében, amit tett. Ha nem lettünk volna túlontúl büszkék, talán… megbeszélhettük volna. Csakhogy azok voltunk, és… nem szerettük egymást eléggé.

Néhány perc elteltével már csak kedvesem mély, egyenletes lélegzetvétele hallatszott a beállt csöndben.   
\- Zoi-chan – ráztam meg gyengéden a vállát. – Kicsim, ébresztő.  
\- Hagyjál…  
\- Valakinek vacsorát kellene főznie, édesem.  
\- Akkor… főzzél… – dünnyögte. – Én… alszom…

Ez egészen elképesztő. Nem hiszem, hogy létezik rajta kívül még egy olyan ember, aki képes lenne ennyire nyugodtan és békésen aludni annak tudatában, hogy egy mániákus, rögeszmés, elmeháborodott sorozatgyilkos vadászik rá. Lenyűgözően megdöbbentően hihetetlenül erős, erősebb mindannyiunknál. Nem hiába még Beryl királynő sem bírta manipulálni… én pedig nem hiába szerettem bele. Örökre.

 

*shinigami=halálisten


	10. X. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

X. fejezet

Kikecmeregtem a vízből, és óvatosan megtörölgettem kedvesemet, ügyelve arra, nehogy véletlenül felébresszem. Befektettem az ágyba, gyengéden betakargattam, majd én is megszárítkoztam. Találomra magamra kaptam egy rövidnadrágot meg egy pólót a gardróbból, lesétáltam a lépcsőn, és miután feltakarítottam szeretkezésünk nyomait, azon kezdtem el gondolkozni, hogy ugyan mi legyen a vacsora.

Nem tartoztam azok közé az emberek közé, akik azonnal feladják a dolgokat, amint egy kis nehézséggel kerülnek szembe – jelen esetben konkrétan azzal, hogy nem tudnak főzni –, így nem akartam azzal kezdeni, hogy kaját rendelek. Elvégre még volt nem egészen két órám hétig, ami alatt összeüthettem valami egyszerűt, ezen kívül némi elégtétellel töltött el, hogy alighanem Jadeite nem olyan ételre számít, mint amilyet én tudok prezentálni. Ha már pofátlanul meghívatta magát…

Bekukkantottam a hűtőbe, és megpillantottam a megmentőmet: a Zoisite által készített ananászos kacsasültet, amihez hozzá sem szagoltunk. Az még talán nekem is menni fog, hogy megmelegítsem, valamint csináljak mellé egy kis serpenyős zöldséget – legalábbis nem tűnt annyira bonyolultnak. Számomra az volt. Tiszta szerencse, hogy nem csak egy csomag mirelit zöldség tanyázott a fagyasztóban, az első próbálkozásomat ugyanis egyetlen szóval lehetett volna jellemezni: katasztrofális.

A mai napig nem hittem abban, hogy valamit lehetséges pépesre főzni és odaégetni egyszerre. Nekem sikerült. Ráadásul először annyira sós lett, akárha a Holt-tenger vizéből öntöttem volna alá, így ezt kompenzálandó jól megcukroztam, és majdnem elhánytam magam, amikor megkóstoltam. Nem kifejezetten éreztem magam normálisnak, hogy a kinézete ellenére képes voltam egy falatot is bevenni a számba abból a förmedvényből.

A második adag elkészítése egészen jól indult, sőt kezdtem mérhetetlenül büszke lenni magamra. Ezek meg képesek voltak főzőtanfolyamra járni kerek egy hónapon keresztül… Megcsóváltam a fejemet, és már éppen levettem volna a serpenyőt a tűzhelyről, késznek nyilvánítva művemet, amikor csengettek. Nem azt mondták, hogy hétre jönnek? Hiszen még hat óra sincs. Na mindegy, végül is kész a vacsora. 

Az ajtóhoz robogtam, és kinyitottam, mielőtt megint megnyomták volna a csengőt, és felzavarták volna vele Zoisite-ot.  
\- Hát te? Egyedül? – néztem kérdőn Nephrite-ra, aki egyik kezében egy üveg vörösbort, a másik kezében pedig egy ajándéktasakot szorongatott, és kivételesen nem öltönyt viselt, hanem farmert és pólót. – Jadeite?  
\- Gondolom, majd jön – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem vagyunk együtt, csak dugunk néha. Nem emlékszel? Amúgy meg Naru-channal voltam.   
\- Nem vagy semmi – dünnyögtem.   
\- Tudom – közölte lazán. – Beengedsz?

\- Persze. Elvégre a te lakásod – léptem arrébb.  
\- Ugyan hagyd már! – legyintett. – Zoi-chan merre?   
\- Nagyon-nagyon elfáradt, miután hazaértünk – hangsúlyoztam ki a miután szót –, úgyhogy most pihen – eresztettem meg egy önelégült vigyort.  
\- Hát… te sem vagy semmi – vigyorodott el ő is. – De akkor… mit fogunk vacsorázni? – suhant át némi rémülettel vegyes undor az arcán, amikor ráeszmélt arra, hogy alighanem az én főztömmel kell beérnie.   
Ez azért egy kicsit szíven ütött.

\- Ananászos kacsasültet és… ahogy elnézem, széntablettákat – pillantottam a konyha felé rezignáltan, ahol éppen most ment füstbe szó szerint az egész eddigi munkám. – Hát ez igazán remek! – dohogtam, miközben a tűzhelyhez ballagtam, majd elzártam a gázt. – Mondjuk legalább a hasmenés miatt nem kell aggódnunk – bámultam komoly tekintettel Nephrite-ra, aztán az arckifejezése láttán elröhögtem magam.   
\- Különösen veszélyes vagy – csóválta meg a fejét lemondóan. – Majdnem felgyújtottad a lakást.  
\- Azért ne ess túlzásokba! Különben is, miattad történt.   
\- Hogyne! Miattam… Hányszor kértelek, hogy gyere el velünk a főzőtanfolyamra, és tanuld meg legalább az alapokat?

\- Főzőtanfolyamra? Én? – horkantam fel. – Az olyan… olyan…  
\- Milyen? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Buzis?  
\- Ja – bólintottam.  
\- Ha egy másik pasival kefélsz… – emelte fel a mutatóujját – na az buzis. A főzőtanfolyam nem az… – próbált szigorúan nézni, aztán kirobbant belőle a nevetés. – Tessék, ezt neked hoztam – nyomta kezembe az ajándéktasakot mosolyogva, majd berakta a bort a hűtőbe. – Tegnap is itt hagyhattam volna, de személyesen akartam átadni. Ülj le az egyik bárszékre, vagy ahova akarsz, csak könyörögve kérlek, a továbbiakban inkább ne nyúlj semmihez. Jadeite mégiscsak rendőr, nem pedig tűzoltó, szóval… Én majd eltakarítom a romokat, és megcsinálom a zöldséget. Oké?  
\- Oké. Kösz.

Helyet foglaltam az egyik bárszéken, míg újdonsült konyhatündérem kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy kiszellőzzön az égett szag, majd hozzálátott a köret harmadszori elkészítéséhez. Kíváncsian kukkantottam bele a tasakba, mely egy meglehetősen drágának látszó Amouage Jubilation XXV elnevezésű parfümöt rejtett.

A csuklómra fújtam belőle egy keveset, és azonnal letaglózott a tömény, komplex, keletiesen füstös illat, visszarepítve a régmúltba. Cédrusfa és mirha leheletfinoman meghintve pacsulival, megédesítve mézzel, felfrissítve gyümölcsökkel – talán naranccsal és feketeribiszkével –, megbolondítva fűszerekkel – fahéjjal, szegfűszeggel és még valamivel –, végül megkoronázva a tömjén megnyugtató és egyben felkavaró ambivaleciájával. Akár a lenyugvó nap fényében homokszemcsékkel kergetőző, forró, sivatagi szél – úgy melengette a lelkemet.

Elolvastam a hozzá tartozó leírást: 

_"Az Amouage kreatív igazgatója komoly zenei múlttal rendelkezik. A Jubilation inspirációját egy olyan muzsika adta, amelyet az éjszakai Hold szépsége és titokzatossága inspirált. Dvorák ünnepelt operájából, a Ruszalkából származó gyönyörű Hold-ária* szolgált a koncepció gerinceként. Az ária a beteljesületlen vágyakozás és remény kifejeződése, mely tökéletesen illusztrálja a Jubilation történetét._

_A Jubilation XXV a férfinak készült, aki vágyik arra, hogy elég messzire menjen – és rátaláljon az éteri ismeretlenre. A Jubilation mélysége, kivételes keverése, és fantasztikus minőségű alapanyagai bársonyos sima akkordokat eredményeznek – az illat meseszépen bomlik ki a bőrön."_

Hirtelen azt sem tudtam, mit kellene gondolnom. Miért ad nekem ilyesmit? Miért teszi ezt? Mit akar tőlem?   
_"Az ária a beteljesületlen vágyakozás és remény kifejeződése"_ siklott tekintetem újra meg újra erre a fél mondatra. Ez most azt akarja jelenteni, amit, vagy mindössze véletlen lenne? Nephrite esetében nem lehet véletlenről beszélni, de… sosem volt az a romantikus alkat. 

\- Köszönöm – nyögtem ki. – Ez igazán…  
\- Tetszik?  
Felpillantottam. Olyan közelről pislogott rám, hogy meg tudtam volna számolni a szempilláit, és elég lett volna egy kicsit előrébb hajolnia, hogy…  
\- Nem tetszik – húzódott el csalódottan. – Pedig szerintem az ezüsttömjén, meg ez az egész lehengerlően vonzó illatkombináció tökéletesen illik hozzád… Arábia hercegéhez. 

\- Arábia egykori hercegéhez – javítottam ki. – A parfüm tetszik. Ez az egész körítés az, ami nem tetszik. A viselkedésed érthetetlen és értelmetlen. Elárulnád, hogy mégis mit szeretnél elérni?  
\- Naru-chan meg én… szakítottunk. Pontosabban ő szakított velem. Azt mondta, hogy már régóta érlelődött benne a dolog. Valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy egy ábrándképbe szeretett bele, nem pedig abba, aki valójában vagyok. És hogy mivel már nem vagyok elérhetetlen, az egész valahogy… elveszítette a varázsát.  
\- Fel nem tudom fogni. Hiszen megmentette az életedet.  
\- A Sötétség Birodalmának egyik tábornokáét mentette meg – helyesbített. 

\- De te… te meghaltál érte…  
\- Nem. Nem érte – rázta meg a fejét nyomatékképpen. – Zoi-chanért. Jadeite-ért. És… és érted is. Az, hogy mindehhez ő szolgáltatta az alibit, pusztán a körülmények szerencsés, avagy szerencsétlen összjátéka. Bármire képes lettem volna a boldogságodért… a boldogságotokért… meg persze a sajátomért. Csakhogy sajnos nem úgy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy vártam, és akit szerettem volna… nos, túlságosan gyáva volt engem választani, vagy nem tudom. Még az emlékeitől… az emlékeinktől is megszabadult.

\- Jadeite…  
Bólintott.   
\- Tényleg szereted őt – ért villámcsapásként a felismerés.  
\- Ezt azért túlzás lenne így kijelenteni, mindenesetre… jól érzem magam vele.   
\- Akkor talán neki kéne ilyen ajándékokat venned, nem pedig nekem – jegyeztem meg enyhe szarkazmussal.

\- Félreérted. Én mindössze… – tétovázott – tisztázni akartam kettőnk viszonyát, mielőtt bármibe is kezdek vele. Mármint a szexen kívül.  
\- Nincs olyan, hogy kettőnk viszonya – közöltem határozottan. – Többé már soha nem is lesz, úgyhogy…

\- Megint csak félreérted. Te és Zoisite tökéletesek vagytok együtt. Tökéletesebbek, mint mi valaha is voltunk, vagy lehettünk volna… Éppen ezért szeretném normalizálni a kapcsolatunkat. Zárjuk le a múltat, és kezdjünk tiszta lappal. Tekintsd ezt az ajándékot egyfajta békejobbnak, egyben titkunk zálogának. Soha többé nem hozzuk szóba azt, ami kettőnk között volt. Rendben?  
\- Rendben. Miért, volt valami kettőnk között? – kacsintottam vigyorogva.  
\- Nem tudom… nem emlékszem… – sóhajtotta színpadiasan, majd felkacagott. – Ezt megbeszéltük.  
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor most már foglalkozz a vacsival… te kis konyhatündér! – csipkelődtem.

\- Bekaphatod – mutatta fel a középső ujját.  
\- Naaa! Mintha nem ebben állapodtunk volna meg az előbb… – piszkálódtam tovább.  
\- Seggfej! Tudod, mit? Nem érdekelsz! – húzta fel az orrát tettetett sértettséggel, majd hátat fordítva alágyújtott a serpenyőnek, miközben rázkódott a válla a visszafojtott nevetéstől.

A felhőtlen vidámsága ellenére motoszkált bennem az a sejtelem, hogy Nephrite nem egészen ilyen lezárásra számított, mint amilyet én tudtam nyújtani. Vajon abban reménykedett, hogy megbeszéljük a múltban történteket? De mégis mit lehetett volna ezen megbeszélni? Mi értelme lett volna megbolygatni? 

Elvégre én már a legelején leszögeztem – ismerve a "jó" hírét –, hogy azonnal és szó nélkül véget vetek a kapcsolatunknak, amint mással is ágyba bújik. Ő pedig nem vette komolyan. Nem tudom, miből gondolta, hogy következmények nélkül maradhat mindez, igazság szerint azonban nem is érdekelt. Én már réges-régen továbbléptem. Éppen itt volna az ideje, hogy több mint ezer év elteltével ő is ezt tegye…

Mire az egykori Shitennou nyomozóvá avanzsált szőkesége pontban hétkor – egy perccel sem előbb vagy később – megérkezett, addigra gyönyörűségesen meg volt terítve, a vacsora pedig ínycsiklandóan gőzölgött az asztalon. Voltaképpen Nephrite érdeme volt az egész, én mindössze a nézőközönséget szolgáltattam, elvégre ő mondta, hogy inkább ne nyúljak semmihez. Bolond lettem volna ellenkezni. 

\- Órát lehetne igazítani hozzá – csillantak fel a mélykék szemek, mikor felberregett a csengő.  
\- Kinyitnád? Én megyek, és felébresztem Zoi-chant – álltam fel a székről.  
\- És az körülbelül meddig tart? – nyalta meg a szája szélét.  
\- Miért, meddig tartson? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet rosszat sejtve.

\- Ó, csak a szopásos ideig! – legyintett kaján vigyorral. – Nyugi, nyugi, vicceltem. Nem csinálunk semmi… illetlent – mondta szemforgatva, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
Megcsóváltam a fejemet, aztán az emelet felé vettem az irányt. Elképesztő egy alak! Ha nem lenne, ki kéne találni. Ha nem lenne… Erre azért megvolt az esély, és hirtelen rájöttem, hogy revideálnom kell az egyik vele kapcsolatos gondolatomat. Nemcsak annak örülök, hogy nem halt meg, hanem annak is, hogy nem tűnt el az életünkből. Zoisite-nak nagyon hiányozna és igazság szerint… nekem is… egy kicsit.

Időközben felértem a lépcsőn, benyitottam a hálószobába, az ágyat azonban üresen találtam.   
\- Zoi-chan! Merre vagy, kicsim?  
\- Fürdőszoba… – érkezett az elmosódott, kissé remegő hangú felelet.  
Összerándult a gyomrom. Csak nem sír?  
Nem sírt. A halványsárga márványpadlós helyiség közepén állt, szemben a tükörrel, és dühöngött.

\- Hogy az a kibaszott, rohadt, jó kurva élet baszná szájba ezt a tetves kurva szart! – vágta földhöz a hajkefét. – Megmostam a hajamat, baszott nehezen megszárítottam, de a fáradtságtól, az idegességtől, vagy a faszom se tudja, mitől annyira reszket a kezem, hogy egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megfésülni! – kiabálta hisztérikusan. - Undorítóan ocsmány vagyok! – zokogott fel. – Mondd meg a többieknek, hogy nem megyek le…  
\- Drágaságom… – Néhány lépéssel áthidaltam a köztünk lévő távolságot, és magamhoz öleltem. – Hogy lennél már undorítóan ocsmány, mikor te vagy a leggyönyörűbb teremtés az egész univerzumban? Majd… majd én megfésülöm a hajadat, rendben?

\- Nem… nincs rendben – bújt hozzám szorosan. – Kunzite-sama… – pislogott rám könnybe lábadt szemekkel. – Én nem akarom még egyszer hallani. Én nem akarom megnézni azokat a képeket… én… én nem bírom ki, ha megint lángba borul, és… összeomlik körülöttem… a világ.  
\- Nem is kell, édesem… nem is kell. Megmondom Jadeite-nak, hogy menjen el, aztán elutazunk valami szép helyre. Mondjuk Európába, jó? Szeretted Európát… Csak találd ki, hova, és már foglalom is le a repülőjegyeket. 

\- Köszönöm – mondta hálásan, én pedig kezdtem megörülni annak, hogy végre megjött a józan esze. – Megfésülnéd a hajamat, és… befonnád, hogy… hogy ne hasonlítsak annyira az áldozatokra?  
\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem megyünk sehová? – Próbáltam ugyan palástolni csalódottságomat, csakhogy nem igazán sikerült. 

\- Sajnálom – simított végig a karomon. – Belegondoltam, és jó lenne, de… a szavaid… a felvillantott menekülési lehetőség ráébresztett arra, hogy akkor omlana össze a világom, ha megfutamodnék. Beryl és Metallia együttes hatalommal sem tudtak megtörni, és soha… soha senki nem is lesz rá képes.  
\- Zoi-chan… – itattam fel ajkaimmal arcáról a halovány könnycseppeket. – Ezt most nem kell egyedül végig csinálnod. Melletted vagyok, és támogatlak mindenben, bár úgy vélem… nélkülem is elég erős vagy… 

\- Nem. Nélküled nem – nézett mélyen a szemembe. – Attól a pillanattól kezdve, amióta megláttalak… szeretlek. Örökre. Megmásíthatatlanul. Kitörölhetetlenül. Te vagy az én erőm forrása… az ezüst hajú hercegem… a vezérlő csillagom, és nélküled… nélküled megszűnne létezni mindaz… ami vagyok.   
\- Szeretlek – suttogtam, majd összeérintettem ajkainkat.

Hosszan és lágyan csókoltam meg, belesűrítve ebbe a csókba minden iránta való érzésemet. Hogy szavakkal elmondhatatlanul szeretem… hogy életem minden egyes másodpercében őérte dobban a szívem… hogy történhet bármi, egymáshoz tartozunk, míg világ a világ, sőt azon is túl… és hogy még a halál sem képes elválasztani bennünket… nem teheti semmissé örök szerelmünket.

 

*[ Dvorak – Hold-ária a Ruszalka című operából Joshua Bell hegedűművész előadásában ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-q42ev-CHA)

A parfüm leírása egy internetes oldalról származik, változtatás nélkül idéztem.


	11. XI. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

XI. fejezet

Miután megfésültem és befontam a selymesen puha, vörösesszőke tincseket, lementünk a földszintre, ahol vendégeink már türelmetlenül, csorgó nyállal vártak ránk – úgy tűnt, egymásra és a vacsorára egyaránt ki vannak éhezve.

\- Na végre! – sóhajtottak fel szinte egyszerre. – Mi a nyavalyát csináltatok ennyi ideig? – érdeklődött bosszúsan Nephrite. – Nekem bezzeg…  
\- Fésülködtünk – vágtam rá, még mielőtt bővebben kifejthette volna.  
\- Hát… ha ti így nevezitek… – eresztett meg egy kaján vigyort, aztán az arckifejezésemet látva alighanem rájött arra, hogy most a legkevésbé sem vagyunk kíváncsiak az obszcén kis célozgatásaira. – Már be is fogtam – fújt visszavonulót.

\- Kunzite-san – biccentett Jadeite –, örülök, hogy az udvariatlanságom ellenére nem vontad vissza a meghívást.   
\- Fátylat rá – legyintettem, bár azért a tüske még mindig ott volt bennem.  
\- Hanto Jadeite nyomozó vagyok, mint azt már bizonyára tudod – fordult Zoisite felé. – Jobb lett volna, ha más körülmények között találkozunk… Zoi-chan. Ugye szólíthatlak így? – kérdezte, majd az igenlő feleletet követően elmosolyodott. – Valóban megbabonázó a szépséged, és amennyiben az étel olyan fenséges ízű, mint amilyen pompázatosan kinéz, akkor te magad vagy a főnyeremény.   
\- Igen, az. Főnyeremény – karoltam át birtoklóan kedvesem derekát –, akit én már meg is nyertem. 

\- De édes! – csapta össze tenyereit a szőkeség, tovább erősítve azon véleményemet, hogy egy seggfej. Egy idegesítő, modoros seggfej. – Akkor, ha ezt ilyen szépen tisztáztuk, akár ehetnénk is. Farkaséhes vagyok – nyalta meg ajkait. – Úgy dél körül volt utoljára valami finomság a számban – pillantott Nephrite-ra, aki akkorát nyelt, hogy alighanem még a bolygó túlfelén is meghallották.   
\- Menjetek szobára – dörmögtem az orrom alá.  
\- Hmm… nem rossz ötlet – ingatta a fejét Jadeite –, de szigorúan csak evés után. Muszáj bekapnom valamit, mielőtt bekapnék valamit.

Erre szokták azt mondani, hogy zsák a foltját, és ha már a közmondásoknál tartunk, akkor az akasztják a hóhért is tökéletesen ideillett – a sötét hajú extábornok arca ugyanis vörösebb volt, mint a főtt rák. Már-már rájuk szóltam volna, hogy jó lenne, ha disztingválnának, amikor észrevettem, hogy az én drága Zoisite-omat kifejezetten mulattatja a helyzet, így inkább csöndben maradtam.

Leültünk az asztalhoz, majd mindenki szedett magának, és csöndben falatozni kezdtünk.   
\- Ez valami eszméletlenül finom! – szólalt meg néhány perc elteltével Jadeite elragadtatott hangon. Soha senki arcán nem láttam még evés közben ilyen mértékű élvezetet. – Az exem is nagyon jól főzött, de ez… ez valami fenomenális, kedves Zoi-chan! Igazi ízorgia! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a férfiak még e téren is jobbak a nőknél… A kacsasült puha és omlós, de ha választanom kellene, akkor az ínycsiklandóan roppanós zöldségekre szavaznék. Lenyűgözően tökéletes fűszerezés! – sóhajtotta elégedetten. Nem. Inkább kielégülten.

\- Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát Nephrite – a zöldségkeveréket én követtem el.  
\- Tényleg? Akkor kérd meg a kezem, és hozzád megyek!  
Zoisite halkan felkuncogott, mire mindenkiből kirobbant a nevetés.  
A vacsora a továbbiakban hasonlóan jó hangulatban telt, Nephrite és Jadeite hol ugratták egymást, hol szexuális tartalmú megjegyzéseket tettek, nekem meg ez a túlzásba vitt jókedv kezdett az agyamra menni. Viszketett tőle a bőröm, és újra meg újra az a borzalmas érzésem támadt, hogy a vesztünkbe rohanunk. 

Az összes idegszálam pattanásig feszült a vidámság maszkja alatt, és biztos voltam abban, hogy rövidesen el fog romlani minden. Igazából már akkor elromlott, amikor az első fiút meggyilkolták, vagy talán hamarabb, és ez az egész most kezdett el lecsapódni, kikristályosodni bennem. Ott lebegett a fejünk felett a fenyegetés, akár valami kicseszett Damoklész kardja. Mint mikor a kitörni készülő, pusztítóan tomboló vihar előtt megtelik a levegő statikus elektromossággal, amitől az ember karján az égnek mered minden egyes szőrszál. Kirázott a hideg.

Holott még akkor sem volt konkrétan semmi baj – az alapvető sorozatgyilkos-problémát leszámítva –, amint az evés befejeztével Jadeite közölte, hogy "véletlenül" lent "felejtette" az aktatáskát a sötétített üvegű, fekete Camarójában, és megkérdezte Nephrite-ot, segítene-e neki felhozni, ő meg természetesen kapva kapott az alkalmon. Nem mintha egy aktatáska olyannyira nehéz lenne, de… értettük a célzást.

Ők tehát kvázi egy félórára távoztak, mi pedig hozzáláttunk a romok eltakarításához.  
\- Ezek vajon arra készülnek, hogy a részegségig isszuk magunkat? – kérdezte kedvesem döbbenten, miután kinyitotta a hűtőszekrény ajtaját, hogy elpakolja a maradékot.  
\- Nem tudom. Mert?  
\- Mert vagy egy fél tucat borosüveg van a hűtőnkben… egy fél tucat teli borosüveg – csóválta meg a fejét. – Reggel még pontosan nulla darab volt, szóval…  
\- Nephrite mindössze egyet hozott – mondtam némileg meglepetten.

\- Lehet, hogy Jadeite alkoholista? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.   
\- Vagy csak hedonista – vontam meg a vállamat. – Halmozza az élvezeteket…   
\- Ezek szerint te is láttad, hogyan evett.   
\- Lehetetlenség lett volna nem észrevenni. 

\- Egyik életünkben sem ismertem túl jól, de olyan… fura. A rendőrségen is így viselkedett?  
\- Nem igazán. Vagyis nem volt ennyire… felpörögve.  
\- Felpörögve! Basszus, mi van, ha… ha drogozik is? – kapta a szája elé ijedten a kezét.  
\- Most komolyan, mit érdekel ez téged? Tőlem aztán úgy pusztítja magát, ahogy akarja – közöltem szenvtelenül.

\- Ő nem is érdekel, de Nephrite… Mi van, ha Jadeite rossz irányba viszi? – aggodalmaskodott.  
\- A barátod nem egy ártatlan bárányka, nem olyan könnyű ám rossz irányba vinni. Sőt az sem biztos, hogy őt viszik rossz irányba…  
\- Csak azért gondolod így, mert nem voltál ott, és nem láttad, de… miután a Holdbéli Királyság idejében szakítottak, Nephrite úgy járt-kelt, akár egy élőhalott. Amikor volt rá időm a kiképzés mellett és persze melletted, meglátogattam a Földön – tette hozzá magyarázatként. – Darabokra tört a szíve, és félek… félek, hogy ez megint megtörténik.  
\- Nem hiszem el… – dünnyögtem magam elé. – Mármint… nagyon egymásra vannak hangolódva, úgyhogy felesleges emiatt nyugtalankodnod, kicsim – igyekeztem felülemelkedni megrökönyödésemen. Dombon ülő fűcsomó legyek, ha értem ezt az egészet. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha inkább felbontanánk egy üveg bort ahelyett, hogy róluk elmélkedünk? – próbáltam terelni a témát. – Hidegen hagy a viszonyuk, alkoholból meg ezek szerint úgyis van rengeteg. 

\- Igazad van. Már elkéstünk azzal, hogy bármit is megakadályozzunk, és különben is… – nyelt egyet – rám fér egy kis szíverősítő, mielőtt… mielőtt visszajönnének – borzongott meg.  
Ó, a francba! Hogy én miért nem tudom befogni a pofámat!?  
\- Ne haragudj, édesem, nem akartalak emlékeztetni arra, ami rád vár, és… még mindig tartom magam ahhoz, hogy bármikor leléphetünk, amikor csak szeretnéd – pislogtam rá reménykedve, ő azonban megrázta a fejét.

\- Vörös vagy fehér?  
\- Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül.  
\- Vörös vagy fehérbort szeretnél inni?  
\- Ja, hogy az! Vöröset…

\- Oké. Következő kérdés: száraz, félszáraz, félédes?  
\- Félszáraz. A fehérből is ennyi fajta van? – kíváncsiskodtam.  
\- Igen. Csak a félszáraz vörösből van két üveggel. Az egyik külön polcon. Mert?  
\- Bontsd meg, amelyik külön van – javasoltam. – Azt hozta Nephrite. Amúgy szerintem Jadeite nem alkoholista, csupán gőze sincs arról, milyen az ízlésünk, így inkább biztosra ment. És valószínűleg drogosnak sem drogos, mindössze odáig van a drága barátodért – vigyorodtam el. – Ha függő, akkor is maximum szexfüggő, úgyhogy… szépen egymásra találtak. 

\- Mintha te más lennél – motyogta, miközben lerakott elém egy poharat, és töltött az italból.   
\- Mintha mi mások lennénk – javítottam ki, majd utána nyúlva az ölembe húztam. – Hová sietsz, gyönyörűm?  
\- Gondoltam, hozok magamnak egy poharat. Különben meg nem is vagyok szexfüggő! – duzzogott.  
\- Nem-e? – simítottam végig a gerince mentén, mire jólesően felsóhajtott. – Bebizonyítsam az ellenkezőjét? – duruzsoltam.

\- Na jó, az vagyok – ismerte el. – De te tettél azzá…  
\- Miért, ki más? – húztam ki magam büszkén, már amennyire így ülés közben tudtam. – És mennyire jól tettem… – csúsztattam tenyeremet a tarkójára, közelebb húztam magamhoz, és gyengéden megcsókoltam.  
\- Kunzite-sama… – suttogta, miután elváltak ajkaink – nekem még mindig nincs poharam.  
\- Szerintem elég nekünk egy is.

Mire azok ketten végeztek azzal, amit odalent csináltak, mi már elfogyasztottuk az üveg tartalmának majdnem felét – egymást itattuk, és közben csókolóztunk. Az alapból is kiváló minőségű, tökéletesen harmonikus aromájú nedű ezáltal még ízletesebbé vált. Zoisite éppen azzal próbálkozott, hogy a sajátjából az én számba csorgassa a mennyei zamatú bort, amikor megszólalt a csengő, ő pedig úgy összerezzent, hogy az ital egy része mellkasomra folyt. 

A világos anyagon, a szívem tájékán terjengő mélybordó folt meglehetősen morbidan nézett ki, különösen annak fényében, hogy a gyilkos hol sebezte meg áldozatait. Megkértem kedvesemet, hogy nyisson ajtót, én meg felrohantam átöltözni, és a biztonság kedvéért immár egy sötét pólót viselve tértem vissza a földszintre. Addigra a többiek is töltöttek maguknak a borból, és felbontottak egy üveg fehéret is, amelyből egyedül Jadeite kortyolgatott. 

\- Nos – dörzsölte össze tenyereit a szőkeség, miután helyet foglaltam –, remélem, megbocsátotok, de ez a némileg hosszúra nyúlt szünet szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy maradéktalanul a munkámra tudjak koncentrálni. Szerencsére Sanjouin-sama minden csínját-bínját ismeri annak, hogyan lehet levezetni a feszültséget, valamint a felesleges energiákat – mosolygott elismerően Nephrite-ra, akinek dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől.  
Annyi bizonyos, hogy amennyiben drága nyomozónkat kirúgják a rendőrségtől, még mindig elmehet politikusnak, úgy tudja csűrni-csavarni a szavakat. 

\- Kedves Zoi-chan – fordult most szerelmem felé, aki nyugodtan, és lényének esszenciáját képező öntudatos határozottsággal állta a kék szemek fürkésző pillantását. – Kunzite-san elmesélte neked az ügy részleteit, igaz?  
\- Igen, elmesélte. Egy sorozatgyilkos fiatal fiúkat öldös, és úgy maszkírozza őket, hogy hasonlítsanak rám – mondta az idegesség legcsekélyebb jele nélkül.  
\- Nemcsak szépséges vagy, hanem bátor is. Hasonló helyzetben az emberek nagy része iszonyatosan meg lenne rémülve, de te nem félsz.  
\- Valóban nem félek. Egyenesen rettegek – mosolyodott el halovány, keserű mosollyal. – A lelkem egy darabja nyüszítve szűköl egy sötét sarokban… Elég okos vagyok ahhoz, hogy komolyan vegyek egy ilyen fenyegetést. Azt azonban volt alkalmam megtanulni, hogyan kell elrejteni az érzelmeimet, és nem gondolom úgy, hogy pont egy vadidegen nyomozó előtt kellene kimutatnom őket. 

Nephrite arcán látszott, mennyire megdöbbenti az a szenvtelen ridegség, ahogyan az általa törékenynek tartott Zoisite kiejtette ezeket a szavakat. Engem nem lepett meg. Annak idején hasonló stílusban közölte, hogy árulása végett meg fogja öletni az egykori legjobb barátját. Ezt persze Nephrite konkrétan nem hallotta, mivel szerelmem nyilvánvalóan egészen más hangnemet használt arra, hogy manipulálja, és rávegye: haljon meg értünk, és a Sötétség Birodalmának elpusztításáért.

\- Ez érthető. – Jadeite nem tűnt sem megbántottnak sem sértődöttnek, inkább csodálat csillogott a szemeiben. – Szeretnék feltenni néhány kérdést, aztán…   
\- Először én kérdezek – vágott közbe kedvesem. – Mi történne, ha eltűnnék? Ha elhagynám az országot, vagy ha elvonulnék valami szigorúan őrzött helyre, és csak azt követően térnék vissza a normális életemhez, miután elkaptad a gyilkost?  
\- Ez nem kifejezetten lenne jó ötlet, mert…  
\- Nem kifejezetten lenne jó ötlet?! – rivalltam rá. Ez tényleg egy fasz, nem tudok rá szebb szót mondani… – Te teljesen megvesztél?! Inkább arra kéne rábeszélned, hogy a biztonságot válassza, ehelyett…

\- Ne üvöltözz velem! – mondta szinte szótagolva, olyan hangsúllyal, akárha egy öt éves gyerekhez beszélne, mire belemarkoltam a hajába, és néhányszor hozzácsaptam a fejét az asztal lapjához… sajnos csak képzeletben. – Nézd, én megértem, hogy félted a szeretődet…  
\- A szerelmemet – helyesbítettem. – A szerelmemet féltem…  
\- Mindegy… Szóval megértem, hogy félted őt, de kérlek, higgadj le, és bízd a dolgot a profira. Azaz rám. Azért mondtam azt, hogy nem kifejezetten lenne jó ötlet, mert felpörgetni akarjuk az eseményeket, nem pedig lelassítani. Sajnos nagyon kevés a nyomunk, így muszáj kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, hogy minél hamarabb vége legyen.  
Vége legyen… és mégis milyen vége lesz így ennek az őrületnek? 

\- Nagyszerű – ütögette össze tenyereit a szőkeség. – Miután megint lefutottuk ezeket a roppantul felesleges köröket – pillantott rám rosszallóan –, térjünk vissza az érdemi dolgokhoz… Nem konkrétan ezzel szerettem volna kezdeni, de a sorrend végül is tökéletesen mindegy, úgyhogy először megosztom veletek, mik a terveim, és aztán térünk át az én kérdéseimre. A legnagyobb probléma az, hogy az elrejtőzés megzavarja ugyan az elkövetőt, csakhogy nem úgy, ahogyan kívánatos volna. Sajnálatos módon még mindig annyira keveset tudunk a kilétéről, hogy ő is könnyedén meglapulhat és kivárhat, amíg nem hisszük azt, hogy már elmúlt a veszély. Ha nem csalogatjuk elő, akkor nem valószínű, hogy valaha is normális életet élhettek. A folyamatos rettegés igencsak képes kikészíteni az embert, és amíg egy ilyen elmebeteg szabadlábon van, nos…

\- Felfogtam – mormogtam magam elé, miközben továbbra is azon a véleményen voltam, hogy ez az egész egy hatalmas baromság. Jadeite-nak kizárólag az a fontos, hogy felgöngyölítse ezt az esetet, és ezáltal megőrizze makulátlan renoméját. Teljesen lényegtelen számára, hogy mi történik velünk… hogy mi történik Zoi-channal. 

Amennyiben előre láttam volna az eseményeket… ha tudtam volna, hogy mekkorát téved… hogy mekkorát tévedünk, és mindez sokkal de sokkal mélyebbre nyúlik, mint amennyire gondoljuk… akkor minden bizonnyal nem nyugodtam volna addig, míg meg nem győzöm őket arról, hogy az a legokosabb dolog, ha elhagyjuk az országot, és máshol kezdünk új életet. Mindannyian.


End file.
